El demonio está a lado de ti
by AnisMoonMaker
Summary: Las desgracias fueron presentes con Sakura, de apenas 12 años, haciéndola vivir con el joven Yukito, él es el ángel que llena su desolado corazón con calidez. Un día, llega alguien inesperado a casa, con un ceño fruncido y cabello largo ¡Es todo lo contrario a su ángel! Además ¡También vivirá con ellos! Y desde ese momento, 4 años ha pasado a lado de un ángel y un demonio.
1. Paso 1

Aquí deseando un feliz año y véanme aquí de nuevo en otra historia nueva. Espero y me acompañen aventurándonos en este fic. n/n

Las opiniones son bienvenidas.

Besos y abrazos.

PD: Aún no sé si ese será el título. Pero que va, me encantó cuando se me ocurrió.

 **SCC no me pertenece, sino a CLAMP. Si fuera eso, Sakura y Shaoran ya tendrían hijos 3**

"El demonio está al lado de ti."

 **Paso 1**

 _"-Sakura siempre te pasan cosas malas a ti. ¿Acaso estás maldecida?"_

 _"-Tú papá se murió por tu culpa."_

Eso escuchaba de manera monótona Sakura con apenas 12 años, en el aula, claro sin el maestro presente. Los niños siendo cada vez más crueles ¿Intencionalmente? Quién sabe. ¿Por su culpa? No, ella estaba consciente que no. Pero esas palabras, dolían.

 _"-¡Si me junto contigo me pasará lo mismo! ¡Aléjate!"_

Y puede que tengan razón sus compañeros. Perdió a su hermosa madre muy pequeña y recientemente a su padre. Su adorado padre.

 _"-¿Y tú hermano?, ¿No está? Probablemente no te quiere."_

Su hermano.

 _"-Touya-niichan está estudiando mucho en otro país, ustedes no lo entienden."_ Qué ganas de haber dicho eso, pero si hablaba, su tenue voz se quebrantaría y ellos sabrían que sus palabras la lastiman. Aunque ardan los ojos, las lágrimas siempre quedaban adentro, ahogándola poco a poco.

 _"-Estás huérfana. Nadie te quiere."_

 _"-Te equivocas. Alguien si me quiere."_

Recuerda Sakura haberlo dicho. Entre dientes queriendo defenderse.

 _"-¿Quién? Niña tonta."_

Y la empujaron al piso.

 _"-Nadie te va a querer porque haces que pasen cosas malas."_

 _"-¡Demonio!"_

 _"-¡Huérfana!"_

Los días eran así en esa escuela. Todos estaban equivocados. Ella si tenía alguien que la quería, si tenía un hogar al que regresar.

Ella no era un demonio.

Cuando era la hora de salida, que más deseaba ella que ese momento, caminaba, corría, de regreso a casa, aunque se encontrará lejos, Sakura con sus pasos veloces lo hacía corto. Era aliviador, era como volar, volar y ser libre de todo lo malo. Si bien no tenía familiares aquí y sus padres se encontraban en un mejor lugar. Tenía un hogar al cual regresar.

Y era con el mejor amigo de su hermano, desde la infancia.

Esa persona que si la quería. Y que ella quería.

"Yukito."

Sakura por fin llegando a casa y lo primero que ve es a su salvador regando las flores. Contenta y apenada se dirige a él.

-Llegué a casa.- Saluda con una bella sonrisa. Es de los pocos momentos en que sonríe de todo corazón.

-Bienvenida a casa, pequeña Sakura.- Se acerca Yukito mostrándole "mágicamente." En la palma de su mano la pequeña flor que arrancó de su jardín. Sonriéndole.- Toma, te la regalo.

 _Tsukishiro Yukito_ era así su nombre completo. Un joven amable y encantador, de apenas 18 años, amigo íntimo de la familia Kinomoto que al saber toda la situación ofreció su ayuda sin pensarlo convirtiéndose así en el protector de Sakura mientras Touya se encuentra lejos.

-G-Gracias. Es muy bonita.- La recibe gustosa Sakura entre sus pequeñas manos.

-Así como tú.- Sonríe.- ¿Cómo te fue?- La misma pregunta de todos los días después de la escuela. A la mente de Sakura vienen todos esos desagradables momentos, pero no quiere preocupar a Yukito, no quiere ser una carga más de lo que es. Ella es fuerte. Una mentira no hace daño.

-Bien.- Sonríe magníficamente.- ¡Hoy no tengo tarea!

-¡Estupendo!- Ríe Yukito, ante la inocente felicidad que tiene Sakura. El saber que ella está bien lo hace sentir más seguro.- ¿Quieres comer tarta para festejar en la cena?

-¿Acaso hay tarta?- Responde entusiasmada Sakura ante esa idea.

-Sí, lo hay. Vamos adentro.- Yukito le ofrece su mano a Sakura, ella la toma y su corazón es feliz, no puede dejar de sonreír. Calidez es lo que siente cuando está al lado de él.

 _Es un ángel._

Instantes antes de entrar a casa y disfrutar la cena, el timbre que está en el portón de la casa suena, llamando la atención de ambos.

-Yuki, ¿No me digas que olvidaste que llegaba hoy?- Dice una voz más grave que la de Yukito, causándole curiosidad a Sakura.

Y más aún las maletas que había en los pies de esa persona.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo olvidé por completo!- Yukito habla apenado.- Sakura, ¿Puedes permitirme un momento?

-Claro Yukito.- Le sonríe Sakura mientras que Yukito suelta su mano para ir abrir el portón al otro chico. Sakura se queda allí y observa que se saludan calurosamente, haciendo ver que son muy conocidos. El nuevo chico es alto, un poco más que su ángel, un tono de piel atigerado pero no tanto, con ojos y cabello castaño, lo tiene largo un poco debajo de las orejas… haciéndolo parecer un…

 _Vagabundo._

Sakura al llegar a esa conclusión suelta una risita. Pero se aguanta toda la carcajada para no verse grosera. La voz de Yukito irrumpe sus pensamientos infantiles.

-Sakura, ven, te presentaré a mi hermano.

-¿Hermano?- Dice Sakura sorprendida.- ¡Es tu hermano el señor vagabundo!

Inmediato sabe el error que ha cometido cubriendo rápido su boca.

Yukito y el susodicho se quedan en silencio para que luego Yukito rompa el silencio con una gran carcajada.

-¿Has escuchado eso? ¡Te dije que necesitas cortar tu cabello, _señor_!

Sakura confundida y avergonzada por lo que ha dicho trata de disculparse, pero no haya palabras que decir.

-Y-Yo ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!- Hace varias veces una reverencia hasta que de repente, esa misma persona a la que ha insultado se posa enfrente de ella.

 _Oh, no. Seré regañada._

-Primeramente, no soy un vagabundo. Tengo estudios.- Sakura ante eso levanta la cara para poder ver su cara.- En segunda, no soy un señor, tengo la edad de Yuki.

-Y-Yo…- Balbucea Sakura.

-Y en tercera, yo no me llamo "Señor Vagabundo."- El misterioso chico inclina más su posición para estar de frente a Sakura haciéndola sentir intimidada por la mirada pesada que posee el hermano de Yukito.- Mi nombre es Li Shaoran, pequeña _mocosa._

 _¿Mocosa? ¿Pequeña mocosa?_

¿Le ha dicho así?

-Li, no seas grosero con Sakura, no es una buena forma de presentarse.- Interrumpe Yukito en la escena graciosa tomando del hombro a su hermano para ponerlo a su lado y enfrente a su pequeña inquilina.- Así que mejor lo haré yo.

-Ella fue grosera primero conmigo.

-Pequeña Sakura.- Se dirige a ella ignorando completamente el comentario anterior haciendo que el enojo causado en Sakura desaparezca y le dirija una bella sonrisa.- Él es mi hermano Li Shaoran, viene de Hong Kong y se quedará con nosotros a seguir sus estudios en Japón.

 _¿Desde allá viene?_ No puede evitar pensar Sakura al escuchar esas palabras.

-Un gusto en conocerte.- Dice a regañadientes Sakura al ahora "No vagabundo." Shaoran Li.

-Li, te presentó a la pequeña Sakura Kinomoto, es hermana menor de Touya y se quedará a mi cuidado hasta que él vuelva. Ella es un ángel.

Las palabras de Yukito hacen sonrojar a Sakura y eso lo pudo ver Shaoran no pudiendo evitar molestarla.

-No creo que está mocosa sea un ángel.

-¡Hey! No me digas mocosa. Tengo 12- Chilla Sakura en su defensa al escuchar ese pequeño insulto.

-Mocosa, he dicho.- Reafirma seguro Li.

-Ya verás que si lo es Li.- Defiende Yukito a Sakura.- Toma tus maletas y pasa que llegaste justo a tiempo para comer tarta.

-¿En serio? Que buenas noticias.

De manera inmediata Shaoran toma sus maletas, Yukito ayudándole con una igual y Sakura caminando atrás de ellos mientras ve la flor que le ha dado Yukito, teniéndola entre las pequeñas palmas de sus manos. Pero su distracción hizo que al entrar chocara con la espalda de su nuevo compañero, Li.

-Oww.- Se queja.- Lo siento, no vi.- Dice sobándose su frente, soltando sin darse cuenta su flor. Shaoran la ve y ella igual intercambiando miradas, haciendo el momento tenso, hasta que él se agacha tomando por sorpresa a Sakura que se queda estática enfrente de él.

-Toma, se te cayó.- Entregándole la pequeña flor especial.- Mocosa distraída.

Sakura toma rápido la flor mientras le hace un mohín a Shaoran.

-Yo no soy una mocosa. Menos distraída.- Dice mientras acomoda los pétalos de su flor.

-Esa flor tiene el color de tus ojos.- Dice sin más Shaoran.

-¿Eh?

-¿Ves? Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta que es del mismo color. Mocosa distraída.- Le dice soltando una, quizás pequeña _¿Sonrisa?_ , piensa Sakura y sube las escaleras de la casa, dejando a Sakura sola en la sala mientras ve su flor y es cierto.

 _Es verde, como mis ojos._

 ** _¿Qué tal les ha parecido? Ojalá les guste y me hagan saber sus opiniones. Prometo no decepcionar._**

 ** _Hasta luego. Review!_**


	2. Paso 2

**No pensé que les gustaría tanto! Perdón por la tardanza pero aquí esta el segundo capitulo. Gracias por comentar. Lo valoro mucho!**

 **PASO 2**

-¡A comer tarta! ¡Provecho!- Dice animado Yukito.-

-¡Provecho!- Enseguida Sakura, dándole una pequeña probada a la gran torta de manzana que ha llevado Yuki a casa.

-Provecho.- Apareciendo al último Li Shaoran, no reafrimó lo que sus amigos dijeron sino que seguía comiendo de forma tranquila.

-¿Te gusta Sakura?- Pregunta Yukito a Sakura.

-¡Sí!- Sonríe de par en par.- Sabe exquisito.

-Me alegra oír eso, ¿Y a ti Li?- Le pregunta Yuki a Li, que sigue indiferente hacia la comida.

-Esta bueno.- Solo se limita a decir eso mientras sigue dando pequeñas probadas. Sakura observa su reacción y no puede evitar pensar ¿Cómo pueden ser ellos dos hermanos? No se parecen en nada, ni siquiera físicamente.

 _Yuki es como un ángel. Él parece un demonio._

Sakura se queda observando fijamente a Shaoran, buscando aunque sea una pequeña similitud, pero no logra ver nada y en eso sus ojos hacen un contacto visual. Sakura se asusta un poco.

-¿Qué miras, niña fea?- Dice enojado Li al descubrir que la pequeña niña lo ha estado viendo.

-¡No te estaba viendo! ¡Y-Y no me digas fea!- Sakura se sonroja molesta. De nuevo él la está insultando.

-Fea.- Reitera Shaoran sacando su lengua.

-Basta Li. Ella no te ha hecho nada.- Se integra de nuevo Yukito para calmar los aires del hogar.- Perdónalo Sakura, siempre ha sido así. ¡Pero es muy amable!- Dice de nuevo mientras le da un pequeño golpe en la espalda a su hermano.

-¿Qué rayos estás diciendo Yuki? Yo no lo soy.

-¡Claro que sí!

-Ya lo creo.- Susurra Sakura mientras se sirve más tarta y en ese mismo instante Shaoran encaja su tenedor en el pedazo que ella ha escogido.

-¡Oye! Yo escogí este.

-Yo lo vi primero.

-Pero tú todavía tienes en tu plato.

-¿Y?- Responde altanero Li.- Se me antojó tener dos pedazos en mi plato. Hazle casos a tus mayores.

A Sakura se le encrispan los nervios al tener que soportar al nuevo inquilino. Lo ha hecho a propósito. ¿Cuántas veces ya la ha molestado?

-Está bien, le haré caso a mis mayores, _señor._ \- Toma otro pedazo de tarta y le saca la lengua tal y como él lo hizo antes, molestándolo y no puede evitar sentirse feliz. Mientras que por otro lado, Yukito es espectador de las peleas infantiles de sus huéspedes y disfruta de la tarta de manzana.

-0-

-Está será tu habitación, está un poco sucia.

-No te preocupes Yuki.

Ya es de noche, pasan de las 11 pm. Sakura se encuentra ya dormida mientras que los dos hermanos siguen hablando en la nueva habitación de Shaoran.

-¿Mañana irás al instituto donde te transfirieron?- Yukito pregunta mientras ayuda a sacar las cosas de la maleta.

-Sí, aunque solo será para entregar papelería, la próxima semana es cuando ya iré a clases.

-Muy bien.- Con un pequeño silencio en la habitación.- Li, ¿Por qué te has venido de repente a Japón?

-¿Padre no te lo contó?- Se sorprende.- No pensé que lo dijera enserio.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Se volvieron a pelear?

-Sí, y está vez enserio.- Se recuesta en la cama Shaoran.- Me dijo de nuevo su estúpida idea de que me hiciera cargo de la empresa.

-¿Te negaste?

-Por supuesto. Le dije que yo no seguiría sus pasos porque yo tengo otros planes… ya sabes el ser escritor. Pero al momento que le conté eso me tacho de inútil y que no aceptaría que yo escogiera ese camino tan "infantil."

-Demonios… ¿Y todo termino feo?

-Fatal, Yuki. Discutimos y discutimos. Hasta me golpeo. Le dije que me iría de casa. Y veme aquí. Estúpido viejo.

-¿Y madre?

-Ella estada desconsolada al verme ir, pero me apoyó. No cabe duda que eres su hijo.

-Acuérdate que tú también lo eres.- Le sonríe.- Al menos sabe que estás seguro aquí en casa.

-Qué despreocupado estás. Te aseguro que no lo estarías si tu fueses el hijo del viejo.- Shaoran se sienta a la orilla de la cama mientras bosteza.- Qué tontería la de él que los dueños de la empresa sean del linaje Li. Anticuado.

-Ahora te pareces a él.- Ríe Yuki.- Asegurate de hacer las pases con él rápido.

-Quizá en 10 años.

-Eso es demasiado.

-¿Y ella?- Pregunta Li.

-¿Ella?

-Sí, la niña. ¿Cuánto se quedará aquí? ¿Una semana hasta que venga su hermano?

-Oh, Sakura.- Toma aire.- Ella se ha quedado a mi cuidado por tiempo indefinido.

-¿Por qué?

-Su papá falleció hace dos meses. Su mamá cuando era una bebé y actualmente su hermano mayor, Touya estudia en el extranjero con beca… Es imposible que venga por ella. Él mismo me ha pedido cuidarla. Ni siquiera en el entierro pudo venir.

-Oh.- Susurra.- Ya veo, Entonces tú eres su ángel de la guardia ¿No?

-Podría decirse.- Yuki ahora se encuentra en el lumbral de la puerta.- Por eso debes de tratarla bien. Es una buena niña

-Lo sé.- Dice Shaoran.- Por eso la molesto.

-Buenas noches Li. Hasta mañana.- Sonríe Yukito cerrando la puerta después.

-Buenas noches, Yuki.

Y al momento de volver a recostarse, no puede evitar pensar en aquella niña.

 _¿Cómo puedes seguir sonriendo con una vida tan triste?_

Y con ese pensamiento se entrega a los brazos de Morfeo.

-0-

Es la mañana siguiente y como siempre a Sakura se le ha hecho tarde para la escuela. Rapidamente baja a tomar el desayuno, viendo a Yukito ya en la mesa, pero no ve a Li Shaoran.

-Buenos días pequeña Sakura, el desayuno está listo.

-Buenos días Yukito.- Sonríe sonrojada.- ¿Y Li?

-Él ya se ha ido, tiene muchas cosas que hacer este día. Pero no te preocupes, ya desayunó.

-No estaba preocupada por él.- Hace un mohín mientras toma sus utensilios para desayunar.

La hora del desayuno pasa de manera armónica y como siempre Sakura está feliz por compartir la mesa con el chico que la ha protegido y ayudado siempre. Es como un sueño, un sueño donde ella es feliz. Pero como cualquier sueño termina, ya que Yukito ya se va al instituto.

-Me voy pequeña Sakura. Cierras y te vas con cuidado a la escuela.

-¡Claro!- Responde con sopa de miso aún en la boca, tal gesto provoca ternura en Yukito y le da pequeñas palmadas en la cabeza.

-Hasta luego. Diviértete.- Y así Yukito se va, dejando a Sakura sola, pero pronto ella termina para ir a la escuela.

En el camino a la escuela, la mente de Sakura comienza a llenarse de pensamientos molestos. Sabe que debe divertirse y ser feliz en esa escuela, pero cada vez más son memorias tristes. Sus compañeros que se burlan de ella.

 _Le he prometido a Yukito que me divertiré. Lo haré lo haré._

Pero por si fuera poco, a unos metros de la escuela se topa con sus mártires. Los dos niños de ayer. Podría correr y esconderse, pero es demasiado tarde, sus piernas no responden y ellos la han visto. Se acercan.

-¡Mira es Kinomoto la huérfana!-Dice uno.

-¿Por qué has venido? No se supone que no tienes familia.

-Déjenme sola, por favor.

-¡Iugh! Apestas. ¡No te has aseado! ¡Sucia!

-¡Eso es mentira!- Arremete Sakura.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Entre los dos niños, la han empujado al piso.- ¡FEA!

-¡Nadie te quiere!

Los demás niños pasan y observan la escena pero están temerosos a entrometerse. Saben que está mal.

-¡Sí, sí me quieren!- Las lágrimas amenazan sus ojos, sólo piensa en Yukito.

 _Le has prometido que te divertirías hoy._

-¡Huérfana!

-¡Niña fea!

Sakura no puede con todo los insultos, menos tan temprano. Todo se clava en el fondo de su pecho causándole dolor.

 _Por favor._

-Hey.- Una voz gruesa se hace presente.

 _Alguien sálveme._

Los dos niños giran su rostro para encontrar a un joven con cara aterradora.

-Yo soy el único que le puede decir fea.

 _Yukito._

Sakura al levantar su rostro se sorprende al ver quien está enfrente de ella. Toma su pequeño brazo para terminar cargándola en sus hombros, como un peluche.

-Váyanse al infierno, mocosos idiotas.- Dice Shaoran mientras les vierte a ambos el zumo de naranja que se estaba tomando. Los niños comienzan a llorar y él ignorándolos completamente camina con Sakura en sus hombros.

-¡Demonio! ¡Son unos demonios!- Grita uno de los niños, pero mientras más caminan sus voces chillantes se hacen más dispersas.

-Ya no volverás a esa escuela.- Dice Shaoran con Sakura en brazos.- Le diré a Yuki que te cambie.- Pero no tiene respuesta.- Hey, ¿Estás viva?- Se detiene para bajarla y entonces Sakura comienza a llorar.

El llanto desconsolador sale en forma de lágrimas gruesas, gimoteando con las pestañas húmedas de tanto llorar. Shaoran no dice nada, simplemente la acerca a él dándole un lugar donde llorar.

-Todo estará bien. ¿Por qué estás tan triste?

-Le… he… prometido a Yukito…. Que me divertiría.- Dice en pausas a causa de su llanto.- Pero no fue así…

Shaoran se queda incrédulo al escuchar la razón. Pero se le ha ocurrido una grandiosa idea.

-Entonces vamos pasarla bien este día.

Shaoran toma la pequeña mano de Sakura llevándola hacia el centro.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- Pregunta confundida Sakura aún con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Vamos a que te diviertas.

-Pero, ¿Y la escuela?

-Ya no irás a esa escuela, así que olvídate de eso.

Sin volver a contestarle Sakura se deja llevar por los extraños planes del hermano misterioso. Al poco tiempo terminan en un centro de juegos en el cual primero prueban los acarde donde Sakura perdía a cada instante haciendo sentir a Shaoran victorioso y altanero. Ambos se divertían. Llegando las 3 pm la hora en que Sakura se supone sale de la escuela se retiran de ahí, sin antes terminar en algo.

-¿Cuál quieres?- Pregunta Shaoran.

-¿Quiero?- Confundida habla.- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Sí, a esto.- Apunta Shaoran a una máquina llena de peluches.- Te regalaré uno como premio de consolación por ser una perdedora.

-¡Yo no soy una perdedora! Tú hacías trampa.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál?- La seriedad se Shaoran y su repentina amabilidad hace que Sakura se sienta confundida pero a la vez muy feliz.

-Ese.- Apunta apenada a un pequeño peluche amarillo que tiene apariencia de un gato con unas pequeñas alas blancas.

-Muy bien.- Los dos están ansiosos viendo la máquina con la esperanza de poder atrapar el peluche que pidió cosa que sí se logró y Sakura grita de emoción al ver que sí.

-Toma.- Se lo entrega Shaoran.- Sé una buena perdedora y ya no estés triste.

Sakura toma al pequeño peluche que es más lindo en sus manos y las palabras que parecen grotescas ahora son tiernas y llenas de amabilidad.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Li.- Le sonríe dulcemente abrazando su nuevo peluche.- No cabe duda de que si eres hermano de Yukito.

-Nosotros no somos hermanos. Ven camina.- Sonríe Shaoran aliviado al ver que su meta se realizó.

-¿No lo son?- Dice confundida siguiendo su paso.- Pero Yukito lo dijo.

-Sólo de apellido. Mi papá se casó con la mamá de Yuki cuando él tenía 7 años.

-Con razón no se parecen.- Dice sorprendida Sakura al saber tal revelación.- Yukito es un ángel y muy bueno.

-¿Cómo puedes fijarte en un chico mayor a tus doce años? Mocosa precoz.- Dice irónicamente Shaoran al ver como se sonroja su pequeña inquilina.

-¡No estoy enamorada! ¿Y qué es precoz?- Susurra enojada.- Por un momento pensé que eras amable y un ángel.

-Yo no lo soy.

-Por este día lo pensaré.-Dice determinada Sakura.

-Yo soy un demonio, muy malvado.

-¿Qué tan malo?- Pregunta distraída mientas ve su nuevo peluche a gran detalle.

-Eso ya lo verás. ¿Cómo lo llamarás?

-Kerberos. De cariño Kero, ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece bien. Camina más rápido que Yuki de seguro se está preguntando el porqué no llegas.

-¡Sí!-Sonríe espléndidamente Sakura.

Y así entre la multitud de la cuidad de Tokio, Shaoran y Sakura apresuran su paso.

Desde entonces han pasado 4 años.


	3. Paso 3

**Aquí de nuevo la actualización del mes. No es demás agradecer por el apoyo que me han demostrado al decirme que les gusta está historia. Un abrazo y un beso!**

 **Paso 3**

Los pétalos de cerezo danzando en el aire con el viento, la primavera ha llegado y con ello el primer día de clases en el instituto, el segundo año para Sakura ha comenzado.

-¡Me he quedado dormida!- Levantándose frenéticamente de la cama, empujando el reloj con las manecillas indicando que efectivamente, es muy tarde.- ¡No, no, no! ¡Mi uniforme! ¿Dónde está?

Mientras que por otro lado de la casa, específicamente en la mensa están dos jóvenes tomando el desayuno escuchando todo el alboroto de la adolescente de arriba.

-Se ha quedado dormida otra vez.- Dice amablemente Yukito, con ahora 22 años dándole un sorbo a su café.

-No me sorprende en lo más mínimo, todos los años es lo mismo, sino es que todos los días.- Por otro lado está Shaoran, de 22 años, leyendo el periódico.

-¿Irás a la universidad hoy Li?

-A la maestría nada más y después a la editorial. Hoy checan mi manuscrito.- Sonríe dándole un sorbo a su café, como su medio hermano.

Shaoran Li, con 22 años ha terminado la Universidad con la Licenciatura en literatura, buscando ahora la maestría de novelista, su sueño más grande siempre fue el ser escritor.

-¡Eso es fantástico Li! Estoy seguro que lo conseguiras y pronto publicaras tu nuevo libro.

-Gracias Yuki, no hay nada mejor que—

-¡Enserio!- Interrumpe la voz femenina y animada.- ¿Ya publicaras tu libro Li?- Dice colgada Sakura del respaldo de su silla con una tostada en su boca que saco mágicamente.

-Come primero.- Dice neutral.- Se te hace tarde, niña.

Con el unifome puesto y su cabello suelto, Sakura ha crecido. 16 años pronto a cumplirse el sábado. Una jovencita floreciendo. Alegre y amable dejando crecer su cabellera por debajo de los hombros.

-Ya no soy una niña, pronto tendré 16 años.- Dice sentándose molesta por ser ignorada su felicitación, tomando rápidamente el desayuno.

-En Japón aún eres una niña hasta los 21.- Dice Li volviendo a leer su periódico.

-Toma más miel Sakura.- Le entrega dulcemente Yukito haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara con el simple hecho de que sus manos se rozaran un poco. Después de todo es el chico que siempre le ha gustado.

-¡Perdón! No dije "Buenos días."- Sus mejillas se tornan rosas.- B-Buenos días Yukito.

-Buenos días, pequeña Sakura.- Le sonríe siendo ignorante de su sonrojo.- No te preocupes por eso.

Li siendo espectador de aquella dulce escena de amor no correspondido no puede evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

-Limpiate la baba, tonta.

-¿Eh?- Dice molesta y sonrojada.- ¡Dejame en paz!

-Sí, sí.- Se pone de pie Li.- Ya me voy.

-Con cuidado Li.- Dice Yukito.

-No regreses.- Le saca la lengua Sakura a lo que Shaoran hace lo mismo y se va rumbo a su escuela.

En la casa se han quedado Yukito y Sakura haciendo que su corazón no deje de latir. Anteriormente habían estado así, inclusive desde que llegó aquí, pero desde que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos todo ha sido más complicado.

-Tú y Li se llevan muy bien. Eso me hace feliz.-

-Él sólo se la vive molestándome.- Le da un mordisco a su rebanada de pan.

-Es su forma de demostrar que te quiere.- Checa su reloj.- ¿Nos vamos ya?

-¡Claro!- Sonríe Sakura.

-0-

El camino a ambas escuelas es el mismo, la preparatoria está a un lado de la Universidad de Yukito. No hay momento en el día que no disfrute más ella, que el caminar con él mientras los cerezos danzan en el aire de la primavera.

-Los cerezos lucen esplendidos.- Susurra Yukito, mientras los observa.

-Son maravillosos.

-Como tú, pequeña Sakura.- Le sonríe y ella no hace más que quedarse colgada de la sonrisa de su ángel, su bello ángel y de pronto algo molesta sus ojos.

-¡Ay!- Tapa sus ojos Sakura.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te pico algo?- Yukito se preocupa.

-Creo que me entró polvo.

-Déjame revisar.- Observa detenidamente Yukito y se da cuenta que dos petalos de cerezo se han enredado en su fleco.

-El viento te ha jugado una broma.- Sonríe.- Mira, son dos petalos jugando contigo.

-¡Son unos traviesos!- Levanta su rostro para verlos y de manera sorpresiva el rostro de Yukito estaba cerca.

Muy cerca.

Yukito también sorprendido por la cercanía que no midió, pero así pudo apreciar muy cerca los rasgos de la pequeña Sakura, que poco a poco ha dejado de serlo. Sus pestañas naturalmente extensas, ojos jade, mejillas sonrojadas ignorando completamente que es el causante y por último

Lindos labios rosas.

Sin dejar de verse, quedándose así, parece como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado. Solo para ellos dos.

-¡Sakura!- Un grito emocionado a lo lejos.

Pero no por mucho tiempo.

Sacándolos de sus pensamientos a lo lejos pueden observar la silueta de una nueva chica. Con su característico cabello azabache, ya todos sabemos quién es.

-¡Tomoyo!- Saluda Sakura a lo lejos al ver a su mejor amiga.- Yukito, me adelantaré con Tomoyo. ¡Te veo luego!

-Oh, claro.- Sonríe despistadamente.- Ten un buen día.

Yuki ve como Sakura corre alegremente para encontrarse con su amiga, y al ver marchar la silueta de su protegida, no puede evitar pensar en lo que pudo haber hecho hace unos instantes.

-¿Qué diablos me está pasando?- Dice confundido.

-0-

-¿Y bien?- Pregunta de manera picara Tomoyo.- ¿Qué fue eso de la mañana?

-¿De la mañana?- Pregunta despistada Sakura con un onigiri en la boca sin entender de que habla su amiga.

-¡Sí! Eso de la mañana que estabas haciendo con el Joven Yukito ¿Se iban a besar?

Esa pregunta repentina hace que Sakura se ahogue con un pedazo de onigiri.

-¡Tomoyo! ¡Shh!- Con la cara hecha un tomate.- ¡Es imposible que pase eso!

-¡Claro que no! Estaba listo para comerte ahí mismo.

Tomoyo Daidouji, de 16 años se convirtió en la mejor amiga de Sakura en el momento que Yukito y Shaoran decidieron cambiarla de escuela elemental, encontrándola ahí y por supuesto, la verdadera amistad donde hasta el día de hoy siguen juntas.

-Yo no le gusto a él. Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de eso.- Hace un puchero.- Para él sólo soy la pequeña Sakura.

-Pero estoy segura que iba a besarte… Además…

-¿Alguien dijo "beso"?- Una voz femenina aparece.- ¡Rika! Ven.

-Chiharu, hola.- Saludan Tomoyo y Sakura.- Tambien a ti Rika.

Chiharu y Rika son otras amigas de la preparatoria que como Tomoyo están al tanto de la "relación." De Sakura y Yukito.

-Hola niñas ¿De qué beso hablan?- Pregunta Chiharu intrigosa.

-Sí, deberías decirnos Sakura.- Sonríe Rika.

-No hay ningún bes—

-Claro que lo había. Yo chicas vi en la mañana como el joven Yukito quería besar a Sakura.- Dice Tomoyo picara.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Enserio Sakura?- Dice animada Chiharu.

-Eso es un gran avance.- Dice Rika.

-No nos besamos, ni estaba tratando de besarme como lo dice Tomoyo, solo quería quitarme pétalos del cerezo que se metieron en mi cabello.

-Oh.- Dice desanimada Chiharu.- Pensé que si se habían besado.

-Bueno fuera.- Suspira Sakura.- Ni siquiera le he dicho lo que siento, menos nos besaremos.

-Tengo la solución para tu mal de amores Sakura.- Dice determinada Rika.- Mira esto.

En el pupitre de Sakura, Rika a sacado una revista juvenil de renombre, específicamente en la sección de "Amor y chicos."

-¿Una revista?- Dice confundida Tomoyo.- ¿En qué le ayudará?

-Lean con atención, aquí.- Señala Rika.- Es un hechizo de amor.

-¿Hechizo de amor?- Susurra Sakura.

-Ay, Rika, te estas comportando como el loco de Yamazaki, obviamente eso no-. Dice incrédula Chiharu pero en ese momento Sakura toma en sus manos la revista para leerla detenidamente.

-Oh no, creo que lo intentará, Chiharu.- Dice Tomoyo.

-¡Claro que funciona chicas! A mi me sirvió de mucho con mi novio pasado, yo tampoco lo creía pero es verdad.

-Eso fue por que a él si le gustabas, Rika.- Dice sin más Chiharu y asiente Tomoyo, mientras que Sakura sigue leyendo con mucho entusiasmo.

 _"¿Hay alguien que te guste y no ha puesto aún los ojos en ti?_

 _¡Ese chico debería estar ciego! Pero ahora con esta magia llena de amor estará absolutamente loco por ti 3_

 _Lo primero que necesitas es una pertenencia de tu amado, cualquier cosa será funcional._

 _Luego, en aquel objeto que has conseguido escribe un pequeño verso de amor, algo que siempre hayas querido decirle. Algo de tú corazón._

 _Lo enredas o doblas según sea el caso de tú objeto y colócalo en un lugar cercano a él o uno al que recurra siempre._

 _¡Y espera la magia! "_

-¿Eso es todo lo que debes de hacer? Parece un fraude.- Frunce su ceño Tomoyo al leer el "hechizo."

-¡Lo intentaré!- Dice animada Sakura.- ¡Oh Rika! ¡Muchas gracias! De seguro Yukito así me volteará a ver.- Las lagrimillas de ánimo brotan de sus ojos.

-¡Sabía que si me creirias, Sakurita!- Toma sus manos fuertemente.- ¡Ve por él hechizera del amor!

-¡Sí!- Gritan de emoción ambas adolescentes al unísono.

-Algo me dice que no saldrá nada bueno de esto.- Habla Chiharu.- ¿No, Tomoyo?

-Absolutamente. Me reiré si algo sale mal.

La emoción en Sakura está presente en la escuela y no puede evitar tener ganas de llegar ya a casa para intentar a jugar con la magia del amor.

-0-

Siendo las 5 de la tarde el horario de clases en la prepa ha culminado. Sakura es la primera en salir, las ansias corren por sus venas.

-¿Ya te vas Sakura? ¿No irás al Karaoke?- Pregunta Tomoyo al guardar sus útiles.

-No, perdón Tomoyo.- Se inclina rápidamente en señal de disculpa.-Pero tengo que llegar antes que esos dos para intentar lo de la revista.- Sonríe apenada a lo que su amiga sonríe gentilmente hacia la inocencia de su Sakura.

-Está bien, lo entiendo, les diré a las demás. Ve con cuidado.

-Muchas gracias.- Veloz toma su mochila y dispuesta a irse Tomoyo le habla.

-Sakura.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Pregunta.

-La magia del amor la creas tú y nadie más que tú. No lo olvides.- Sonríe y ella también.

-¿Está en mis manos?

-Pero claro que sí, así que ve por él ¡"Hechicera del amor"!- Ríe divertida y en eso Sakura sale corriendo riéndose ante los grandes ánimos que le ha dado su amiga. Cruzando todo el camino de cerezos danzantes y el ocaso haciéndose presente. Sin poder sentir sus piernas por fin ha llegado a casa. Entra y hace un pequeño chequeo para asegurar que nadie ha llegado.

 _¡Bien!_

Sin quitarse el uniforme sube las escaleras para encontrarse con un pequeño dilema. En frente de ella están dos habitaciones, una corresponde a Yukito y la otra a su molesto hermano Shaoran.

 _¿Cuál de estás dos es? ¡Nunca me he fijado en lo absoluto en su habitación! Tanto tiempo con ellos y nunca presté atención…_

Sakura entra a la puerta de su izquierda, al abrirla poco a poco se topa con una varonil habitación, ordenada y con un aroma agradable. La armonía se siente en ella; las paredes azules, un escritorio pequeño con una lámpara y libros de cultura que ni siquiera ella ha leído, así como una computadora portátil y por último una cama tendida a la perfección.

 _Está sin lugar a dudas en la habitación de mi ángel. La otra es del tonto de Li, ha de ser un desastre por todos lados, mejor ni entro._

Quedándose ahí, en el lumbral de la puerta, observa todo más detalladamente, inclusive estos pequeños detalles hacen latir a su corazón fuerte y no por el hecho de que este irrumpiendo en la habitación de un chico, sino, porque es de _ese_ chico.

Caminando un poco más segura, ve en el escritorio un bolígrafo de Yukito y sin dudarlo lo toma , así como saca de su mochila una libreta para poder escribir aquello que quiere salir de su enamorado corazón.

 _"Quiero decirte lo que siento, estos sentimientos que se desbordan_

 _Que te quiero._

 _Que te quiero mucho más_

 _De lo que puedas imaginar._

 _Sakura."_

Emocionada de terminar su escrito, lo hace una pequeña tira, para poder ponerla dentro del bolígrafo, que ha sido el objeto que ha escogido.

-Por favor, Dios, Buba, Dioses del olimpo, lo más sagrado que hay en el mundo. Que mis sentimientos lleguen a él.- Susurra eufórica con aquel bolígrafo entre sus manos.

-¿Qué diablos haces en mi cuarto?- Una voz grave interrumpe el silencio de la habitación. Sakura reconoce esa voz. Sorprendida se gira para encontrarse nada más y menos que con Shaoran Li.

-¡Shaoran! ¡Li! ¡Tú!- Lo apunta con un dedo.- ¡Habitación!- Los nervios la han invadido por completo. Está acabada.

-Responde, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Recrimina en el lumbral de la puerta observando a su pequeña invasora. Sakura no hace más que poner una expresión de susto y sobre todo sorpresa.

Quizá Chiharu y Tomoyo tenían razón en que este hechizo no resultaría nada bien.


	4. Paso 4

**¡He vuelto! Realmente no queda más que ofrecer una disculpa por el gran hiatus en el que he dejado este fic pero en estos momentos tengo toda la buena intención de terminarlo y de que lo disfruten tanto como yo al realizarlo.**

 **Disfrutad y dejad comentarios, sugerencias lo que deseen. Las quiero.**

 **Paso 4**

Sakura se encuentra incrédula, inmóvil y asustada. La habitación que pensó que era de su amado ángel resultó ser del molesto Shaoran Li.

-Te dije que me respondieras.-Espeta Li.- ¿Qué haces en mi habitación pequeña invasora?

-Eh… Yo… Estaba.- Sakura no puede articular una oración, los nervios la atacan. La han atrapado.

-¿Tú?- Espera expectante Li.

-¡Buscaba un bolígrafo!-Saca rápidamente de su mano derecha el objeto que ha tomado.- Es que tú sabes, todo se me pierde en la escuela y entre a tu habitación para robarte una pluma.- Ríe nerviosa.- Pero no te preocupes, en estos momentos me iré y enseguida te lo devuelvo.

Sakura camina presurosa hacia la puerta donde se encuentra el dueño de la habitación, deseando desaparecer lo más pronto posible y quitar el papel con el "hechizo." De amor que le ha escrito a su dulce ángel Yukito.

-¿Realmente esperas que crea esas menudas mentirillas que dices?- Detiene el paso de la adolescente en el umbral de la puerta.- Y sí es así, debes primero creértelas.

Sakura se ha sorprendido por la actitud de Shaoran. En el silencio de la habitación y su cercanía lo que quiere hacer es escapar.

-N-No son mentiras.- Le dice viéndolo a los ojos.- Es la verdad, aquí está el bolígrafo.- Le dice sacando la lengua infantilmente.

-Muy bien, no te lo prestó.- Se lo arrebata rápidamente de las manos.

-¡No!- Sakura se espanta y reacciona rápido a la situación.- ¡Realmente lo necesito!

 _No, no, no ¡Me descubrirá!_

-He dicho que no.- Sonríe altanero Shaoran.

-¡Dámelo!- Sakura a pequeños saltos trata de alcanzar su objetivo. Inicia una pequeña disputa que parece más un juego para molestarla, como es la costumbre de él. Shaoran es más rápido y ágil.

-Eres muy lenta.- Sonríe victorioso.- Mocosa.

Esa actitud altanera hace molestar a Sakura tanto que saca fuerzas del fondo de su ser para evitar la tragedia de que la persona menos indicada descubra su amoroso secreto.

-¡No cantes victoria aún anciano!- Se lanza frenética encima de él, logrando alcanzar el bolígrafo, pero la misma fuerza aplicada hace que ambos pierdan el equilibrio. Cayendo en la cama.

-Ouch.- Susurra Sakura ante el golpe.

Y se da cuenta que ella está encima de él.

Ambos realizan la situación y por alguna extraña razón ninguno dice nada. Li se percata de la belleza de aquella señorita a la que sigue diciéndole "mocosa." Ha cambiado con el paso de los años. Sus acusadores ojos verdes lo observan revoloteando en ellos gruesas y largas pestañas con mejillas y unos lindos labios rosas.

Sakura ve a su compañero de casa. Quizá nunca le prestó la suficiente atención hacia su apariencia. Shaoran seguía manteniendo el cabello largo a la altura de los hombros, castaño y liso. Ya no parecía un vagabundo como la primera vez que lo vió en la casa.

Inclusive en estos momentos le parecía "atractivo."

-Te has vuelto muy hermosa.- Espeta Shaoran rompiendo el silencio de la habitación.

-¡¿Q-Qué?!- Se levanta sagazmente Sakura al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encuentran. Con el rostro completamente sonrojado.

-Y sobre todo pesada.- Suspira.- Gracias a Dios que te has quitado.

-¡Te detesto!- Grita molesta Sakura y avergonzada, el comentario que ha lanzado el castaño hace que se retire de la habitación furiosa dando pisadas pesadas que terminan en azotar fuertemente la puerta.

 _¿Qué se cree ese tonto? Me ha dicho hermosa y después sutilmente pesada. ¡Lo detestó!...Pero al menos he conseguido el bolígrafo._

Mientras tanto, por el otro lado de la puerta se encuentra Shaoran sentado aún en la cama observando la puerta y escuchando el pequeño ruido que hace la adolescente en camino a su habitación.

-No eres para nada consciente del riesgo que corres conmigo, pequeña Sakura.- Esboza una pequeña sonrisa.- Y realmente eres muy hermosa.

-0-

Después de haber pasado el pequeño incidente y de una buena ducha, Sakura por fin ha retirado del interior del bolígrafo el papel que contiene los nobles sentimientos hacia su amor Yukito.

-Que afortunada soy que de aquel demonio no se haya enterado de nada.- Susurra para sí misma.- De una vez le entregaré esto.

Sale de su habitación y va a la de Shaoran, donde la puerta de ésta misma se encuentra abierta sin rastros de él.

 _¿Estará abajo? Lo buscaré._

Baja las escaleras y a lo lejos lo visualiza en la mesa tomando un café y leyendo el periódico.

-Pareces un señor de 40 años.- Dice traviesa con toda la intención de molestarlo e incomodarlo un poco.

Shaoran dirige por un momento la vista hacia ella. Observándola de arriba-abajo.

-Y tú una niña de 5 con esa pijama para nada sexy.- Le da un sorbo a su café.

Ante ese comentario Sakura se sonroja y se le ponen los pelos de punta. Tocando un poco su pijama que es un blusón largo rosa con estampado de pequeños conejos.

 _Es lindo para mí, molesto_.

-No me importa.- Actúa indiferente ante ese comentario.- Vine a entregarte esto.- Le muestra el bolígrafo de hace un rato.- Gracias.

-Oh, ponlo en la mesa. Ladrona.- Dice molestando a Sakura, porque la verdad eso es algo que disfruta desde que ella llegó a está casa.

-¡Yo no soy una ladrona!

-Claro que sí.- Le da otro sorbo a su café.- Además, ¿No le hace falta algo a ese bolígrafo? Tenía un papel dentro de ella.

Sakura se sonroja un poco al darse cuenta que el demonio de Shaoran se percató de lo que estaba en su interior.

-No sé de que hablas.- Finge demencia.- Y sí así fuera no es de tú incumbencia.

Shaoran la observa detenidamente. Realmente es muy divertida.

-Nada de lo que haces me importa.- Le saca la lengua.

-¡Ay! Enserio que no te pareces en nada a tu herma—

Las palabras de Sakura se interrumpen porque Shaoran se ha levantado repentinamente de la silla tomando su muñeca acercándose a su oreja.

-No tengo la más mínima intención en parecerme a él.- Le susurra de manera cercana a ella.

La piel se le ha rizado. Un pequeño escalofrío a recorrido de manera estrepitosa su cuerpo al sentir la varonil voz de Shaoran. Asustada se separa, llevando su mano al pequeño pecho que de la nada comenzó a latir más rápido que de costumbre.

Se han quedado así, viéndose, como en la tarde cuando estaban en la habitación.

El pequeño momento ha sido interrumpido. Yukito ha abierto la puerta de la casa, ha llegado por fin del trabajo.

-¡Yukito!- Sakura gira su cabeza emocionada, dejando de ver a Shaoran, cosa que a él le molestó y que por sus adentros maldició a Yuki por haber llegado.

\- ¡Bienveni—. Habla Sakura pero sus palabras se cortan abruptamente.

Yukito no viene solo está noche. Una pequeña figura aparece detrás de él.

Y es una linda chica.

-H-Hola.- Hace una breve reverencia.- Buenas noches a los dos.

Shaoran y Sakura se han sorprendido por la visita de la mujer extraña.

-¡Chicos! Qué bueno que están aquí.- Sonríe ampliamente Yuki.- Les quiero presentar a mi novia Ayane.

Y de pronto, una gran punzada ha invadido el pequeño pecho de Sakura.

 **¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero y les haya gustado, Estaré ansiosa por leer aunque sea un comentario, pronto habrá otra actualización.**

 **Muchos besos**.


	5. Paso 5

**Paso 5**

-Y eso fue lo que pasó.- Susurra melancólica Sakura, con un pequeño nudo en la garganta.

-Santo cielo.- Se limita a decir su mejor amiga Tomoyo.- ¿Enserio sucedió?

-Sí.

Es la hora del descanso en el Instituto. Sakura ha estado contándole a Tomoyo lo sucedido anoche. Incrédula, destrozada y profundamente enamorada.

-Ni siquiera yo lo puedo creer, Tomoyo. No lo creo.- Dice amargamente.

-Sakura…- Se limita a decir su amiga con un tono de voz que denota la gran tristeza que siente por ella.

-¡Hey chicas! Ya llegamos.- Se divisan a lo lejos el otro grupo de chicas formado por Chiharu, Rika y Naoko que al principio mostraban felicidad pero después sus rostros se llenaron de desconcierto al ver las facciones y sentir el ambiente en él. Tomando lentamente asiento con ellas.

-Dios, ¿Qué les sucede?- Pregunta Chiharu

-¿Se han peleado?-Dice Naoko

-Digan.- Dice Rika

-Cuéntales Tomoyo.- Dice resignada Sakura suspirando.

-Chicas, algo terrible ha sucedido. Yukito tiene novia.

-¡Qué!- Dicen al unísono las tres amigas.

-La misma reacción tuve.

-No puede ser Sakura ¿Y el hechizo?- Pregunta Chiharu.

-Ah, el hechizo… Ni siquiera lo había recordado.- Susurra Sakura.- Pero no creo que haya funcionado.

En ese momento Rika toma de la mano de Sakura gentilmente como una seña de apoyo a su amiga.

-¿Quieres contarnos? Si no puedes está bien, lo comprenderemos ¿Verdad chicas?- Mira a sus otras dos amigas a lo que ellas asienten la mirada.

-No pasa nada chicas, enserio, todo esto sucedió ayer.

 _-Flashback-_

Ella es casi de la estatura de Yukito. De complexión delgada y piel blanca, podría jurar que parece marfil. Cabello largo liso y negro así como sus grandes ojos. Unos labios maquillados con un leve labial rojo y mejillas brillantes. Una digna belleza japonesa.

-Pasa Ayane, te presentaré a mi hermano y una niña que es como una hermanita para mí.- Le cede el paso a ella, tomando su bolso aún en el umbral de la puerta.

 _"_ _Qué es como una hermanita para mí."_

Shaoran y Sakura siguen sin decir ninguna palabra y sin apartar la mirada de la nueva pareja. Shaoran ve de reojo a su pequeña inquilina, identifica una singular tristeza en sus ojos que curiosamente viene acompañada de una leve sonrisa en los labios.

Por su lado Sakura solo se ha quedado inmóvil. Sin saber cómo reaccionar pero con miles de opciones. Correr hacia fuera. A su habitación. Llorar. Confesar sus sentimientos. O posiblemente todas las mencionadas, sin importar el orden.

-Pequeña Sakura.- Una angelical voz la interrumpe de sus pensamientos.- Te quiero presentar a mi novia.- Con su característica sonrisa, es aquel chico que, a pesar ser mayor que ella por cinco años, es su príncipe azul y su primer amor, Yukito.

-Hola, mucho gusto linda. Soy Ayane.- Extiende una femenina mano para saludarla.

Pero que nadie se entere que él es su primer amor.

-H-Hola, Soy Sakura, mucho gusto.- Responde al apretón de manos y muestra esa linda y radiante sonrisa que siempre ha tenido.

-Li, ella es Ayane.- Ahora Yukito se dirige hacia su hermanastro mayor. Expectante al ver cual reacción tendrá ya que Shaoran siempre es una caja de sorpresas.

-Mucho gusto Ayane, soy el hermano de este tipo.- Sonríe, divisa que ella es aparentemente una buena chica, pero sigue sin saber que pensar acerca de la adolescente que se encuentra a su lado. Deseando por unos instantes poder leer mentes.

-Li, me ha contado mucho sobre ti Yuki.- Sonríe Ayane.- Y también de ti Sakura, no deja de contar lo linda que eres.

 _Le dice "Yuki."_

Sakura no pronuncia ninguna palabra a aquel comentario. ¿Hablar sobre ella? ¿Qué será? ¿A ella no le molestará que Yukito hable de otras chicas?

-¿Ah sí?- Dice curioso Shaoran.- ¿Qué tanto te cuenta Yuki?

-Um.- Hace un gesto pensante Ayane.- De ti, que eres un buen escritor y próximamente exitoso. De la pequeña Sakura que es una adorable chica de Secundaria. Y que ha ambos los quiere mucho.- Sonríe radiante Ayane, ignorante de lo que aquella descripción ha causado en Sakura.

" _Chica de Secundaria."_

-¡Ayane!- Espeta Yukito un poco avergonzado.- No digas esas cosas… aunque sean verdad, Li se reíra de mí.- Sonríe mientras rodea el hombro de su nueva novia.

-Demasiado tarde Yuki. Eres un cursi.- Cruza los brazos y alza una ceja Shaoran.

-Es solo la verdad. Pero vamos a tomar asiento he traído comida china de cena.- Dice Yukito.

Los tres adultos comienzan a tomar asiento en la mesa familiar para poder cenar, Sakura solo los observa y de manera repentina habla.

-Chicos, yo no podré cenar hoy con ustedes.- Susurra con la cabeza baja.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- Dice con un tono de voz decepcionado y sorprendido Yukito.- Pero a ti te gusta la comida china, ¿No?

-¡SÍ!- Levanta el rostro Sakura para no levantar ninguna sospecha.- Pero tengo mucha tarea y solo había bajado para tomar un vaso de agua ¿Verdad Li?

Shaoran ha comprendido el mensaje, aunque ella no sospeche que él sabe el por qué quiere desaparecer de la escena, le sigue el juego.

-Sí, este pequeño monstruo tiene tarea.- Dice tomando asiento en la mesa.- Así que déjala ir Yuki.

Con un gesto triste Yukito se dirige a Sakura.- Está bien, pequeña Sakura, te dejaremos tu porción para cuando quieras bajar a cenar ¿Sí?

-Sí, muchas gracias.- Sonríe radiante y se dirige a Ayane.- Lamento no poder convivir contigo hoy, pero en otra ocasión que vengas con Yukito, prometo quedarme.

-Claro que sí, no te preocupes Sakura.- De manera sorpresiva le toma su mano derecha.- De cualquier forma estoy encantada de por fin conocerte.

-Buenas noches, disfruten la cena chicos.- Sonríe y se da la vuelta, subiendo poco a poco los escalones, que mientras más los subía, poco a poco unas pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus destrozados orbes esmeraldas.

Shaoran solo veía a lo lejos como desaparecía. Pensando que quizá ella solo quería llorar.

Al estar en su habitación solo hundió su rostro para poder esconder sus sollozos y que no fueran escuchados abajo. Quizás llorando se quedaría dormida hasta el día siguiente.

 _-Fin del flashback-_

-Sakura, lo lamento tanto.- Afligida habla Chiharu.

-¿Pero enserio es su novia? Yukito nunca había tenido una.- Dice Rika

-O quizás nunca lo sabías.- Dice Naoko.

-¡Naoko!- Le pega un codazo Chiharu.- No digas esas cosas no ves que—

-No está bien Chiharu, Naoko tiene razón.- Habla Sakura.- Quizás haya tenido muchas novias y no lo sabía, Ayane es a la primera que le conozco y que lleva a la casa.

-Y hoy en la mañana ¿Cómo reaccionaste? ¿No se notó que habías llorado toda la noche?- Pregunta Tomoyo mientras le da un mordisco a su almuerzo.

-Me duché y para taparme estas horribles ojeras traté de utilizar algo del set de maquillaje que me regalaste tú Rika. Salude a Li, que por cierto no me molestó y a Yukito. Sonreí y él me preguntó que sí había acabado mi tarea.

-Ni siquiera lo sospecha…- Susurra Naoko.

-Así es.- Dice Rika.

-Pues… Esta mejor ¿No?- Defiende Chiharu.- Es mejor a que hayas sido rechazada si le hubieras dicho tus sentimientos por él y que todo se volveria muy incómodo.

-Fui rechazada sin siquiera haberme confesado… Creo que eso es peor.- Suspira Sakura.

-Los hombres mayores son unos idiotas.- Espeta Rika.- El maestro Tanaka ni siquiera lo dudo en rechazarme. A pesar de haberle confesado el gran amor que le tengo.

-Pero tú si lo hiciste Rika, Sakura en cambio no pudo ni siquiera dar la batalla.- Tomoyo toma gentilmente la mano de su buena amiga.- Sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo para que superes esta mala racha.- Sonríe y en ese mismo momento las demás chicas hacen lo mismo tratando de darle ánimos al recién destrozado amor de Sakura.

-Todo estará bien, quizás no ahora, pero con el tiempo lo superaras.- Dice Chiharu.

-Somos unas dulces niñas de 16 años. El primer amor no será un impedimento para que te vuelvas a enamorar de alguien fantástico.- Dice Rika.

-Aún está Li, quizás él si se enamoré de ti.- Dice sin pelos en la lengua la inoportuna de Naoko.

-¡Naoko!- Gritan todas, excepto Sakura que suelta una alegre carcajada.

-¿Qué les sucede? ¿A caso ustedes no piensan que él está enamorado de nuestra linda Sakura?- Defiende su postura.- Siempre la molesta.

-Te creería que estuviera enamorado de ella si eso no fuera que tiene el comportamiento de un chico de nuestra edad.- Dice rodando los ojos Rika.- Él es casi de la misma edad de Yukito, no es caballeroso con Sakura, ni lindo.

-Cierto.- Cruza sus brazos Chiharu.- Aunque eso no quita el hecho de que es un joven misterioso y apuesto.

-¡Paren el tren!- Forma una cruz con sus manos Sakura.- Es realmente gracioso que encuentren a ese cretino y engreído guapo.

-Lo es Sakura.- Habla Tomoyo.- No es de mis gustos, pero con ese cabello largo mirada dura ha de tener varias chicas detrás suyo.

-Sí Sakura, tú eres la única que no piensa en él así solo porque lo tienes a tu lado y porque estas enamorada del joven Yukito.- Dice Naoko.- Yo opino que deberías de conquistarlo.

Sakura ríe fuerte con un tono de ironía. A pesar de la tristeza se ha estado divirtiendo en estos momentos.

-¿Y ser rechazada también por él? No, gracias. A mí solo me gusta Yukito. Aunque él no lo sepa.- Esboza una media sonrisa y se iluminan sus grandes ojos.-Él siempre será mi primer amor… mi dulce ángel.

-Ay, Sakura.- Suspira conmovida Tomoyo.- Estoy segura que el joven Yukito, aunque no sea consciente de lo que sientes por él, atesora esos bellos sentimientos tuyos.

-¡Al diablo con Yukito! - Estrepitosamente Naoko toma de los hombros a su amiga.- Sakura, sorprendiéndola un poco.- Te conseguiremos un novio mil veces más atractivo que él para que olvides toda esta amargura.

-Por primera vez, en toda esta conversación, Naoko tiene razón.- Asiente Rika.

-Digo lo mismo.- Levanta su mano en aprobación Chiharu.

-Y yo.- Por último habla Tomoyo.

-Chicas.- Sonríe Sakura feliz al punto de casi llorar.- Gracias por escucharme y apoyarme, enserio, no sé qué haría sin ustedes.

-Para eso son las amigas.- Dice Tomoyo.

Y en ese momento suena el timbre que marca el final del descanso. El grupo de chicas se levanta para ir a sus clases respectivamente. Con este breve pero importante convivio, el ánimo de Sakura se encuentra más estable que la noche anterior.

-0-

De camino a casa, Sakura se encuentra paseando por el callejón que está en el trayecto a su casa que se encuentra cubierto de cerezos. Pequeños pétalos rosas, danzando al ritmo del viento y el atardecer que marca el fin de un día para darle paso a la noche. En este punto del camino siempre hay parejas amorosas y llenas de esperanzas. Una a una las observaba como cotilleaban entre ellos, se abrazaban, rozaban sus manos y una que otra osada que se daban pequeños besos. No pudo evitar pensar cuantas veces imaginó el estar así con Yukito. Esos días de amor, nunca volverán.

 _Ahora todo es solamente un sueño._

Despistadamente llegó a casa, todo se encontraba apagado y aparentemente nadie estaba.

-Me alegro que aún no haya llegado.- Habla para sí misma tocando su apresurado pecho.

Deja las cosas en el sillón de la sala. Sintió un vacío en su estómago ya que no había comido su almuerzo. Abrió el refrigerador donde encontró su parte de la comida china de ayer con una pequeña notita que decía; "No comer, es de Sakura." Inmediatamente reconoció las grafías, eran de Yukito. Melancólica lo tomo y calentó para poder comer. Terminando lavó los platos que utilizó, el día de hoy la cena no estaba a su cargo y sin más se recostó en el sillón.

-Tengo ganas de escuchar música.- Fue a su mochila, buscó su celular y auriculares para después reproducir las pistas de canciones.

Poco a poco cada vez escuchando tenuemente las canciones fue entregándose poco a poco a Morfeo, cayendo en una pequeña siesta. Estaba agotada y no físicamente. Quería olvidar por un momento lo que había pasado.

-0-

De repente, Sakura siente como si volará o se encontrará en algo reconfortante. Poco a poco abre sus ojos y lo ve a él. Yukito la está cargando en sus brazos, subiendo las escaleras y él se da cuenta que se ha despertado.

-Oh, lo siento si te desperté.- Sonríe.- Te llevó a tu habitación, te has quedado dormida en la sala.

Sakura sigue sin creer lo que ésta pasando. Realmente la lleva en sus brazos como una princesa. No dice ninguna palabra, solo vuelve a colocar su cabeza en el pecho de su amado.

-No es un sueño, ¿Verdad?- Susurra.

-No, no lo es.- Finalmente Yukito llega a la habitación de Sakura y la recuesta suavemente en la cama.- Hemos llegado.

Sakura avergonzada dice tenuemente las gracias, deseando que este momento no acabe nunca. Levanta su mirada y Yukito aún sigue sentado en la orilla de la cama a su lado sin retirar su vista de ella. Sakura no entiende nada y tampoco pide explicaciones, solo se queda así, observándolo. Hasta que Yukito decide romper el silencio creado.

-Pequeña Sakura…

-¿S-Sí?- Dice nerviosa

-Yo te gustó ¿Verdad?

Como una bomba, Yukito arroja esas palabras creando inmediatamente palpitaciones en el corazón de Sakura haciendo que la sangre se le suba a la cabeza haciendo aparecer en sus mejillas un rojo vivo. Pero sabe, que si no es hoy, no lo será nunca y se arma de valor.

-Sí, me gustas. Te quiero y te quiero. Siempre te he querido.- Pequeñas lagrimas rodan de sus ojos llevándose con ellas sus sentimientos.

No puede irse de la guerra sin haber dado lucha.

En ese momento, él toma lentamente su rostro con ambas manos para levantarlo y poder observar más de cerca esos ojos.

-Siempre te he estado observando.- Susurra Yukito.- Siempre…

Y en ese momento Sakura siente que sus labios han rozado con los de Yukito.

De repente abre sus ojos y se encuentra aún acostada en el sillón. Asustada empieza a voltear a todos lados. En ese momento observa a Yukito, del otro lado de la cocina abriendo el refrigerador y se da cuenta que Sakura se ha levantado.

-Pequeña Sakura, ¿Has descansado?- Sonríe

-E-Eh, Sí sí, descanse.- Lleva su mano a su pecho que lo siente palpitante.

 _Solo fue un sueño. Pero fue tan real._

-No te quise levantar, estabas profundamente dormida. Ahora haré la cena espero y te guste.

-Claro que sí, siempre me gusta lo que haces de cenar.- Saca tema de habla para olvidar aquel vergonzoso sueño que ha tenido con el que ahora esta hablando. Mira su reloj.- ¿Y Li? ¿Aún no llega?

-Li estaba aquí desde hace mucho, solo que dormido. Bueno aún creo que lo está. No se ha levantado.

-Oh. Pensé que estaba sola.

-Nunca lo has estado pequeña Sakura.

Ante ese comentario, no puede evitar sonrojarse. Al final de todo, ella aún lo quiere y lo querrá quién sabe por cuánto tiempo. Y se encuentra feliz por solo hablar con él.

-¿No quieres que te ayude?- Sonríe Sakura levantándose del sillón.- Bueno, no te lo preguntó. Lo haré.- Camina y va hacia la cocina con Yukito

-Es un honor.- Yukito sonríe. Siempre que está con ella no deja de sonreír.

En la pequeña penumbra de las escaleras esta Shaoran. Sus otros dos compañeros no se han dado cuenta que él ha estado ahí por un tiempo.

-No puedo creer lo que mis ojos han visto.- Susurra molesto.- Eso es jugar sucio, _hermanito._

 **¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal? Ojalá les gusté esta actualización. Realmente aprecio cada uno de los comentarios que me dejan. No pensé que hubiera gente que lo leyera. Les prometo que no se decepcionarán. Las quiero mucho y dejen sus opiniones!**


	6. Paso 6

**Paso 6**

Han pasado varios días desde aquel acontecimiento. Sakura continúa con la sensación de haber dado su primer beso, a pesar de que todo apunta que fue un simple sueño, un buen sueño. Los días pasan tranquilamente, las vacaciones de verano han llegado a la ciudad y con ello mucho tiempo libre para los tres integrantes de la familia.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quién hará la comida?- Pregunta ansioso Shaoran en la sala donde están Sakura y Yukito doblando la ropa.

-Eres tú, holgazan anciano.- Refuta Sakura.- Ahí dice en el pizarrón por si no sabes leer.

-Qué mal educada te has vuelto. Adolescente rebelde.- Contesta Shaoran al ver que Sakura tiene razón.

-Quizás deberías hacer caso Li.- Tranquilo habla Yukito.- Está ocasión no podré ayudarte ya que saldré.

-¿Con Ayane?- Pregunta animosa Sakura, tratando de ocultar su evidente tristeza.

-Sí y unos amigos más.- Sonríe Yukito dudoso.- Pero no llegaré tarde pequeña Sakura.

-O-Oh no, no es por eso.- Mueve nerviosamente sus manos Sakura a ese comentario.- De todos modos diviértete.

-Claro que sí. Y tú Li. ¿Saldrás?

-Viéndolo así, tal vez, no pretendo pasar todo mi verano en la casa con está niña.- Ve a Sakura y le saca la lengua esperando molestarla lo cuál logra.

-Ni yo quiero pasarla contigo, anciano.- Saca su lengua.

En esa escena divertida concluye la pequeña discusión. Shaoran se rinde al cocinar la comida. Mientras que llega la tarde y los dos jóvenes dejan la casa para salir a distraerse dejando a su pequeña adolescente sola.

-0-

-Realmente estoy sola…- Sakura observa con cautela su casa.- ¡Es realmente genial!- Grita eufórica como cualquier adolescente que tiene la oportunidad de disfrutar un gran tiempo a solas.

Inmediatamente baja a las escaleras buscando un bocado en el refrigerador, hallando un pedazo de pastel y con la misma emoción sube para escuchar música a un gran volumen en su habitación y a recoger el evidente desorden en la misma.

Poco a poco va tirando papeles de la secundaria que no son importantes ya, envolturas de golosinas, polvo polvo y más polvo. Al empezar a limpiar se encuentra con un simpático peluche que ya había olvidado.

-Oh, es Kero.- Lo toma en sus manos.- Hace tiempo que no te veía.

No puede evitar recordar con felicidad como Kero llegó a su vida. Gracias a Shaoran que la animó el día que fue molestada por sus compañeros, dándole así una divertida tarde. De niña Shaoran la trataba más dulce que a como lo hace ahora.

-Definitivamente ese hombre cambió, pero tú no Kero.- Toma al peluche en sus manos y lo coloca en su cama.- Ahora dormirás conmigo.

Sakura continúa con su exhausta limpieza logrando sacar muchas cosas que ya no son necesarias. Después de tomar un baño se dispone hablar con Tomoyo, ya que en estas vacaciones no podrá verla dado que se fue de viaje con su familia.

-Tomoyo ¿Cómo te la has pasado?

-Muy bien, la playa es espléndida. Algún día deberíamos venir junto con las chicas.

-Sería estupendo. No puedo imaginarlo. Te extraño mucho.

-Y yo a ti Sakura… ¿Cómo ha ido todo con Yukito?

-Normal, me sigue tratando igual de lindo, ya sabes… No le conté del sueño obvio.- Ríe nerviosa.- Hoy salió con su novia… quizás debería olvidarlo ya Tomoyo.

-Mmm, tienes razón. Naoko la tiene, ¿No has pensado que quizás Li esté enamorado de ti?

Sakura se sonroja ante ese comentario.

-¡Claro que no! Es ilógico, es un tonto y muy viejo. Nada atractivo como Yukito.

-Yo creo que sí lo está, solo que es como un niño y así te expresa su amor.- Tomoyo se ríe un poco por el otro lado de la línea.- Es muy guapo, deberías de darle la oportunidad.

-Jamás, es un amargado.- Sakura inmediatamente voltea a ver al pequeño peluche que le había regalado hace años.- Antes no era así conmigo.

-Creciste y te has puesto muy linda. Lo pones nervioso. Le gustas, Sakura. Estoy segura que si tuvieras más años ya te habría puesto una mano encima.- La picardía en el tono de voz de Tomoyo no hace más que la cabeza de Sakura se convierta en un tomate.

-¡Tomoyo! No digas esas cosas espantosas.- Toma inmediatamente su rostro sonrojado.

-¡Apuesto a que te lo has imaginado!

-¡No!

Sakura ha mentido un poco.

-Eres una pervertida.- Tomoyo no deja de reír.- Y una mala mentirosa. Sakura, tengo que colgar mañana seguimos hablando ¿Sí?

-Claro, síguela pasando genial. Te quiero y cuídate.

-Te quiero más y no hagas cosas sucias.

La llamada ha concluido y Sakura solo se recuesta en su cama, pensativa y viendo que ya es un poco tarde y ninguno de sus encargados ha llegado.

-¿A caso la vida de un adulto es tan divertida? ¿Qué tanto harán?

Para matar el tiempo baja a la cocina y busca un vaso con agua y de repente la puerta se abre y es un Shaoran un poco raro.

-Li, bienvenido.- Sonríe un poco al verlo llegar.

-H-Hola…- Camina lentamente hacia la sala y se sienta.- ¿Puedes darme un vaso con agua?

-Oh, claro.- Sakura inmediatamente vuelve a llenar su vaso y va con Shaoran.- Toma.

-Gracias.- Shaoran lo toma y bebe el agua. Sakura no deja de percibirlo extraño, diferente a como es.

-¿Quieres otro?- Sakura toma el vaso de la mesita que está en la sala y siente que la mano de Shaoran agarra su muñeca.

-No.- Sus miradas chocan y definitivamente él esta raro. Jala a Sakura abrazándola ella de pie y él aún sentado.

-¡L-Li!- Sakura sigue extrañada ante tal actitud y no puede evitar sonrojarse.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Puedo escuchar tu estomago de esta manera.

-¿Ehh?

Y como si fuera acto de magia la recuesta en el sillón.

Y el olfato de Sakura reacciona, él está diferente, él es así porque ha bebido alcohol.

-¡L-Li! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Sakura apenas puede responder al tener a Shaoran encima abrazándola. Poniéndole los pelos de punta.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Te estoy abrazando, tonta.- Ante tal comentario la abraza aún más.- Hueles bien, a fresa…- Hunde más su rostro en el cuello de Sakura.- Me gusta.

Ante tales comentarios y actitud, Sakura no puede evitar sonrojarse. Está sintiendo la respiración de un chico en su cuello y eso la hace sentir extraña y aún más por quién es el que lo provoca.

-Estas borracho.- Dice tratando de mantener la calma sin que su corazón se acelere.

-Claro que no.

-S-Sí y estás pesado. Quítate.

Shaoran rápidamente se separa de Sakura, dejando un breve alivio para ella.

-¿Por qué te has puesto ebrio…

Sakura no puede terminar la frase. Shaoran rápidamente ha tomado sus labios.

Sakura forcejea y trata de alejarlo, pero es inútil. La toma de las muñecas haciendo más difícil el agarre. No es un beso normal, tímido. Es un beso atrevido, un beso de adultos. Shaoran mete su lengua y Sakura no sabe cómo reaccionar. Quiere alejarlo y parece que es imposible. Es inexperta, es invadida por sensaciones extrañas pero parece que su instinto le dice que hacer. Poco a poco toca la lengua de su usurpador y es electrificante. Por la falta de aire ahoga pequeños gemidos, puede sentir el alcohol en el aliento de Li. No es molesto.

Por estos momentos no es molesto que le haya robado su primer beso.

Y siente una gran mano tratando de deslizarse por su blusa. Tocando su vientre y queriendo subir.

-N-No…

 _Estoy segura que si tuvieras más años ya te habría puesto una mano encima.-_

Los comentarios de Tomoyo resuenan en su cabeza

 _¡Apuesto a que te lo has imaginado!_

Shaoran rompe el beso, dejando respirar a Sakura. Ambos se miran fijamente.

-Me gustas.- Dice sin más Shaoran con sus directos y demandantes ojos castaños.

 _Le gustas, Sakura._


	7. Paso 7

**Paso 7**

 **Volví. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y perdón si me tardo en actualizar, como lo han dicho la vida me atrapa pero aún así no dejaré de lado este fic. Me encanta que les guste. Las quiero. Un beso.**

Un enorme silencio invade la habitación. Ambos se observan, un par de ojos sorprendidos y temerosos, los otros perdidos y demandantes. La tranquilidad es interrumpida, de pronto, Yukito y su novia han entrado.

Sakura los ve, con su rostro sonrojado y un corazón palpitando estrepitosamente.

-¿Sakura? ¿Li?-Yukito solo ve en silencio. Observa la situación de ellos dos y no puedo evitar sentir algo en su interior… Celos, quizá.

-¡N-No ésta pasando nada!- Con gran fuerza, Sakura aleja a Shaoran de ella, más avergonzada que enojada desaparece de la escena subiendo las escaleras y corriendo a su habitación.

-¡Pequeña Sakura!- Grita Ayane con una evidente preocupación en su voz.

-No Ayane, déjala, mañana yo platico con ella.- Interviene Yukito tomándola de su brazo a lo que ella solo se limita a asentir.- Primero tengo que hablar con Li…

Ambos voltean a ver Shaoran. Esta acostado de una forma incómoda, por el gran empujón que recibió. Aparentemente inconsciente.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? Siento que es algo que tienes que arreglar tú solo con tu hermano.

-Eres muy linda.- La toma del rostro y deposita un pequeño beso en su frente.- Mañana temprano te marco y te cuento todo.

-Claro que sí, esperare tu llamada.

Ambos caminan a la salida de la casa donde Yukito la despide. Ayane vive muy cerca de su casa así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. O quizá ella no es la que le preocupa y muy en el fondo eso le molesta.

Una vez dentro camina hacia donde está su hermanastro, le da pequeñas palmadas en la cara para ver si así lo despierta, no logrando obtener éxito.

-Apestas a alcohol.- Suspira.- ¿Qué diablos le hiciste?- Toma el brazo de Shaoran de tal forma para cargarlo y llevarlo a su habitación. Finalmente llega a su habitación y se limita a acostarlo en la cama y cubrirlo con una sábana.

-Deberías de saber que ninguno de los dos debemos de tocarla… De todos los hombres, nunca dejaría que fuera tuya.

A punto de irse a dormir se posa afuera de la habitación de Sakura, toca dos veces sin tener respuesta. Quiere verla y platica, saber que fue aquello que hizo que reaccionara de esa forma, tan avergonzada, tan infantil. Quiere saber porque su hermano y no él fue el causante de eso.

Por sorpresa, la manija de la puerta no tiene seguro, cautelosamente entra y ve una Sakura dormida. Se ve tan pequeña en esa cama. Su pijama de flores que queda con su personalidad que deja a la vista tenuemente su vientre. Yukito no puede evitar sentarse a un lado y sonrojarse al estar observando su cuerpo. Desde que ella empezó a crecer y dejar de lado su niñez para estar en la metamorfosis que implica la adolescencia su cabeza no ha parado de pensar en ella. Él sabía perfectamente que cuando era pequeña la quería y sentía un cariño especial por la situación en la que estaba y por el hecho de que le prometió a Touya cuidarla hasta que él regresase del extranjero, pero con el paso del tiempo ya no la veía con ojos de cariño, sino de amor y el deseo que ninguna otra chica despertó, ni siquiera su actual novia. Quería tomarla en sus brazos y abrazarla fuertemente, inhalar el dulce aroma que emana. Tomar esos inocentes labios.

-¿Qué es lo que me has hecho?- Susurra.- Yo no soy el ángel que piensas que soy.- Suavemente recorre la silueta de la cintura de Sakura con su dedo índice.- Me ésta matando el silencio.

Sin hacer ruido, se levanta de la cama y sale de la habitación.

-0-

Al día siguiente el sol de la mañana entra a la habitación de Shaoran molestándolo y haciendo que abriera los ojos. La luz es molesta por la eminente resaca. El dolor de cabeza y la resequedad en sus labios no puede faltar.

-Diablos.- Toma su cabeza en señal de molestia.- Hace años que no me pasa esto.

Camina lento hacia el baño y lava su cara así como sus dientes. Trata de recordar que fue que hizo que tomara tanto y así es. Recuerda que para festejar el libro que ha estado escribiendo a mediados del año será publicado sus compañeros de la especialidad decidieron ir a tomar por dicha hazaña. Recuerda que llegó a casa relativamente temprano y quién lo recibió fue…

 _Sakura_

Decide mejor tomar un ducha rápida. Los recuerdos después de haber llegado a casa se ven nublosos. Sabe que Sakura estaba aquí ¿Pero que más pasó? En su interior tiene el presentimiento que sea lo que sea que su inconsciente trata de reprimir no es algo bueno. Termina de ducharse y baja a la cocina donde ve a Yukito almorzando, solo.

 _Ella no está._

-Oh, buenos días Li.- Lo saluda.- El almuerzo está en la estufa por si gustas.

-Buenos días y gracias.- Camina al refrigerador y le da un sorbo al jugo de naranja que había.

-¿Resaca acaso?- Dice bufón Yukito.

-Paso mucho tiempo para que volviera a sentir esto.

-¿Alguna razón en especial para que bebieras de esa forma?

-Sí, no te la he contado aún. Mi libro será publicado a mediados de año.

-Vaya, eso es fantástico Li.- Sonríe sinceramente Yukito.- Muchas felicidades, ¿Ya le has contado a Mamá?

-No, supongo que más tarde le hablaré.- Toma asiento Shaoran para desayunar pero sin antes tomar un analgésico para el dolor de cabeza.

-Me gustaría que a nuestro padre le gustará escuchar esa noticia.

-Sigue soñando Yuki. A ese hombre no le gusta nada.- Shaoran se dispone a comer.

-Quizás deberías llegar a un acuerdo con él, Li. No pierdes nada.

-Ni loco. Tú sabes cuál es la única forma de que él me vuelva a dirigir la palabra y de ninguna manera lo aceptaré.

-No creo que aún quiera que dirijas la empresa.- Yukito se levanta de la mesa y se dispone a lavar los platos que ensució.

-No seas ingenuo, por eso hui de Hong Kong. No pretendo hacerlo.

Un pequeño silencio se cruza entre los dos hermanos hasta que Shaoran decide romperlo.

-¿Dónde ésta la chica?

-Oh, Sakura salió desde muy temprano, inclusive antes de que me despertara. Dejó una nota diciendo que Tomoyo llegaría hoy de su viaje y todas sus amigas la recibirían.

-Oh, ya veo.

-Así que no te preocupes por ella Li.- Yukito de repente lo toma del hombro sorprendiéndolo un poco.

-No lo estoy…-

-Eres pésimo mintiendo. Me tomare un baño.

-Yuki.-Shaoran habla y Yukito se detiene en las escaleras a su llamado.

-¿Qué pasó Li?

-Anoche que llegué… ¿Pasó algo extraño?

Yukito solo lo ve y le sonríe recordando poco a poco los recuerdos de la madrugada.

-¿Debió de haber pasado algo?

Ante esa respuesta Shaoran lo comprende y por unos instantes desconfía pero lo deja de lado y le cree a Yukito.

-No, nada. Solo era una sensación. Gracias por responder y olvídalo.

-Está bien, no te preocupes.

Shaoran se queda solo en la mesa absorbido por sus pensamientos.

 _¿Qué es aquello que no quiero recordar? Aunque Yuki me lo haya negado, tengo la sensación de que algo paso.. Algo paso con Sakura._

-0-

Por otro lado de la ciudad, en la residencial Daidouji, se encuentra un grupo animoso de 5 adolescentes. Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Tomoyo y por supuesto Sakura

-Sakura, ¿Desde cuándo los hombres se mueren por ti?- Pregunta Chiharu mientras le da un sorbo a su refresco.

-Los hombres no se mueren por mi Chiharu… Ya les explique fue…

-Claro que se mueren por ti. Fue un universitario guapo y borracho que por estar bajo los efectos del alcohol fue capaz de decirte sus sentimientos.- Habla Rika.

-No son sus sentimientos.- Replica Sakura avergonzada.- Estaba ebrio ya les dije

-Eso dice muchas cosas. Eso nos da a entender que hasta ebrio piensa en ti- Sonríe tranquila Tomoyo.

-¿Y por qué está pasando todo esto?- Pregunta a su grupo de amigas Sakura.

-Por el hechizo de la revista Sakura ¿Qué no te acuerdas?- Naoko y sus ocurrencias aparecen.- O tal vez si es porque le gustas.

-¡No! No le puedo gustar a Li, es molesto, presumido, arrogante, altanero…

-Es guapo, inteligente, tiene un buen cuerpo, acertado, sigue sus sueños..- Interrumpa Rika mientras señala cada cualidad con sus dedos.

-¿Lo has visto?- Pregunta Tomoyo.

-Claro que no, a ninguno vi, me salí corriendo para acá.

-Sakura, deberías de ser más honesta contigo misma. Nosotras sabemos que el joven Yukito siempre te ha atraído, pero yo opino sinceramente.- Chiharu toma de la mano a Sakura.- Sino es que todas nosotras que ese cariño que sientes por él es solo porque él fue el primero en tratarte con amor desde que tus padres fallecieron y Touya no está. Quizás lo quieras, pero no podría lograr ser un romance…

-El primer amor nunca se cumple.- Suspira Rika.- Además él tiene novia ¿No? Es una chica de su edad, madura y bonita. No creo que te vaya esperar de aquí a que tengas 20 años.

-Y por otro lado… Li te ha besado, tu primer beso, desde que nos lo has contado no dejas de sonrojarte… Cualquier encuentro que has tenido con él tu rostro se ha llenado de mil colores.- Habla Tomoyo.

-P-Pero a mí no me gusta él… A mí me gusta Yukito…- Sakura con su rostro sonrojado hace dicha aclaración, pero en el fondo siente la incertidumbre de que es lo que verdaderamente siente.

-¿Estás segura de que Li no te gusta para nada?- Naoko acerca su rostro a su amiga y de pronto las demás lo hacen para presionar a su amiga de que por fin hable.

-¡No me vean así!- Sakura explota de la pena alejándolas solo logrando que ellas soltaran una gran carcajada.

-¡Eres como un libro abierto!- Ríe Chiharu fuertemente.

-Te gusta, te gusta ¡Te gusta!- Acusa Naoko.

-No tiene nada de malo en admitirlo. Digo, él te beso y hasta quiso intentar algo más… Te imaginas que hubiera pasado si el Joven Yukito no hubiese llegado en ese momento…- Con una mirada picara y ojos traviesos Tomoyo comienza a imaginar todo y las demás se le unen a la aventurilla.

-Lo hubiera golpeado, no dejaría que él me tocase de esa manera.- Acusa Sakura con los brazos cruzados, pero en el fondo puede volver a sentir las grandes manos de Li tocando su piel. Su pequeño rostro se vuelve a poner rojo.

-Eres una pervertida Sakura.- Ríe Rika.- Y una suertuda.

La tarde de las chicas continua con juegos y risas disfrutando de las vacaciones de verano comiendo helado, golosinas y por demás. Sakura cuando esta con ellas se olvida de todos sus problemas, además de que son excelentes escuchando sus pequeños contra tiempos. Pero aún no sabe qué cara poner cuando vuelva a ver el rostro de Shaoran Li.

De camino a casa, siempre tiene que pasar por la parte más transitada del centro. Para no aburrise en el camino, se encuentra sumida en sus pensamientos. Con sus amigas se ha divertido pero al final sabe que quizá tengan razón. Yukito siempre será su primer amor no correspondido, imposible de cualquier manera, pero Shaoran es otra cosa, es muy diferente a Yukito. Uno es blanco y otro negro, un príncipe blanco y uno oscuro. Shaoran la hecho sentir cosas que pensó que quizás no eran para una adolescente muy simple. Cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo y por supuesto la electricidad de tocar los labios de alguien más y la sensación de tocar la lengua en un beso de alguien más. De un hombre.

¿Él se acordará de todo lo que hizo? ¿El alcohol lo habrá hecho olvidar? ¿Realmente le gusta? ¿Está enamorado de ella?

Para su sorpresa escucha a lo lejos su nombre voltea y lo ve a él, cargando bolsas con insumos para la cocina. No puede evitar que su corazón palpite más rápido y un cosquilleo recorre su espalda. _¿Qué clase de sensación será esto?_

Falta menos para llegar a casa.

-Hola, mocosa.- Se acerca Shaoran con la hostilidad que lo caracteriza pero en el fondo él siente lo mismo que Sakura, hasta en mayor intensidad.

-Hola, alcohólico.- Mira con indiferencia Sakura.- ¿Acaso no despertarse vomitando?

-Para tu gran información no. Esas cosas no me suceden.- Shaoran continua caminando dejándola atrás a lo que ella sigue su ritmo.- ¿No es muy tarde para que estés en la calle?

-Son las 6 y no es tarde. No me tienes que cuidar.

-No es como si te cuidara. Nadie te quisiera robar.- Le saca la lengua para molestarla logrando su cometido.

-¡Qué molesto eres! No puedes estar ni un minuto diciéndome de cosas.

-Exactamente.

Sakura no puede evitar sentirse molesta y un tanto aturdida. El Shaoran de ahorita no se parece en nada al de anoche, que aunque estuviera ebrio, era más sincero… más amable. Y solo para devolverle la moneda, para saber si el recuerda algo.

-Eso no decías anoche.- Susurra Sakura lo suficientemente alto para que él escuchara, de reojo observa la reacción de él, se sorprende.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Shaoran se detiene y a la par Sakura. Pronto llegarán a casa.

-Lo que escuchaste.- Sakura se pone enfrente de él con toda la intención de molestarlo.- Anoche no eras grosero conmigo, al contrario.

-Yo no he hecho nada contigo, no inventes cosas.

-¿Enserio no lo recuerdas? ¿Tan ebrio estabas?- Sakura se acerca poco a poco a él.-

 _Toma un poco de tu medicina, Li._

-Tú te acercaste así conmigo.- Sakura se acerca peligrosamente casi inhalando el mismo aire que él. Debería de demandarte por tocar a una menor.- Sonríe pícara.

Shaoran no puede evitar hacer una mueca de asombro y ligeramente su rostro se sonroja un poco y Sakura no puede evitar sonreír y reír fuertemente al haber conseguido lo que quería.

-¡Caíste!- Ríe.- No puedo creerlo. ¿Realmente pensaste que yo dejaría que me hicieras algo?- Vuelve a reír y se da vuelta feliz.

-¿Q-Qué?- Shaoran está más que apenado y por supuesto un poco molesto que una niña de 16 años lo haya molestado así.

-Perdedor.- Sakura se da la vuelta y le saca la lengua en señal de victoria.

El brazo de Sakura es jalado fuertemente obligándola a voltear. Shaoran la ha rodeado con sus brazos sin importar que la bolsa del súper mercado cayera.

-¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?- Sakura intenta soltarse del agarre pero es imposible, él es más fuerte y más alto.

-No juegues conmigo.- Le susurra al oído.- Sé perfectamente que hice ayer.

Sakura abre los ojos de sorpresa. Pensó mal.

-Y sé que fue algo así.

Shaoran acerca sus labios a los de ella uniéndolos en un beso. Sakura está más que sorprendida, se niega al principio. La gente que pasa los observa curiosos. Intentando de nuevo inútilmente soltarse. Poco a poco le da el permiso a él de que la bese más y que use su lengua con la de ella. Shaoran baja más sus brazos hacia su cintura, pegándola más a su cuerpo.

El beso finalmente termina. Ella no reacciona, es como si fuese hechizada. Esa electricidad vuelve a recorrer su cuerpo.

-Sé que lo de anoche fue mucho mejor.- Le susurra al oído Shaoran, sin soltarla, solo se limita a abrazarla más fuerte. Y Sakura no dice pronuncia ni una sola palabra.

La fiebre del momento los hace sentir lejos del mundo terrenal sin darse cuenta que a lo lejos una dulce pareja los ha visto.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Viste eso Yuki? ¿Lo viste?- Ayane no puede evitar estar sonrojada al haber observado eso.- ¿Acaso Li está enamorado de la pequeña Sakura?

La emoción de Ayane hace que se le nuble la vista ante la expresión de repudio de su novio que solo se limita a apretar fuerte sus puños para así reprimir sus ganas de ir corriendo a golpear a su hermano y llevarse lejos a Sakura.

 _¿Qué carajos crees que estás haciendo Li?_


	8. Paso 8

_**Paso 8**_

 _ **De nuevo aquí con la actualización, realmente no sé qué pasó con el formato del capítulo simplemente se movió y se me ha dificultado el poder subirlo, lo siento cuando traté de subirlo pero aquí está ahora sin ningún error.**_

La gente pasa y es como si fuesen invisibles, el beso aún sigue intacto, sigue causando las mismas sensaciones en escalas impresionantes. Sakura tiene la mente en blanco, quisiera saber que ésta pensando en ese momento el usurpador de sus labios pero las ganas de entablar una conversación son inexistentes solo quiere, muy en el fondo, que este momento no acabe.

A lo lejos se puede apreciar aún a Yukito y Ayane, él permanece callado mientras ella sigue parloteando y actuando apenada al ver como su cuñado expresa su amor hacia Sakura. La rabia sigue presente, en su mente se ha imaginado yendo corriendo hacia allí, golpear a Li, tomar a Sakura llevársela lejos para que nadie más pudiera ponerle una mano encima. Sin importar dejar sola, completamente sola a Ayane. Pero solo se limita a sonreír y fingir que nada ha pasado.

Como siempre ha sido.

-Ayane, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos.- Toma la mano de su novia captando de nuevo su atención.- ¿Qué te parece si mejor vamos a cenar?

-Oh, está bien cariño, pensé que querías regresar ya a casa.

-No es necesario.- Sonríe.- Vámonos.

Ambos toman el camino contrario. Ayane, como siempre, parlotea sobre aquello que le sucede y no puede evitar actuar entusiasmada de lo que ha sucedido, esto sinceramente molesta, enfurece a Yukito.

Para silenciar ese malestar le roba un beso a su novia. Ella, como siempre, muestra una tímida y enamorada sonrisa. Ha funcionado. Todo el camino ella se cuelga de su brazo mostrando la felicidad de una novia devota a su pareja, tanta felicidad no logra detectar la mirada perdida de su acompañante.

Mientras tanto del otro lado, Shaoran se digna a romper el intenso beso que ha dado a Sakura, sabe que ha triunfado. Sakura se encuentra con el rostro completamente sonrojado y con sus evidentes pupilas dilatadas a pesar de que el contacto ha terminado, se encuentra inmóvil. Él por su parte comienza a levantar del piso los artículos que ha comprado.

-Es hora de irnos a casa.- Dice y comienza a caminar, Sakura reacciona a su voz cayendo a la cuenta que estaba en un momento de distracción, sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

-Eres el demonio en persona.- Susurra mientras camina atrás de él, no se siente segura de querer ver su rostro por la evidente vergüenza que siente.

-¿Qué tanto dices?

-Nada.

Ambos caminan silenciosamente hasta que llegan a casa. Ya en el lugar Sakura solo sube las escaleras y se encierra en su cuarto, como una típica actitud de adolescente dejando atrás en la cocina a Shaoran.

Shaoran se dispone a sentarse en el sillón de la sala, al parecer ese lugar ha sido de gran uso últimamente.

-¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?-Suspira mientras pasa sus manos entre su cabello de desesperación.- Estoy perdiendo la cordura.

En la rendición de cuentas, Shaoran sabe que fue manipulado por sus deseos y que la cordura fue tirada así como lo que poseía en las manos. Sabe que ella es aún una "niña." O jovencita que en su país y en muchos más es ilegal, sabe que ella no es un pasatiempo… sabe que significa algo más que robarle un beso. Es increíble que a sus 21 años, una chica de 16 le haga sentir lo que pensó que jamás le pasaría. Quisiera saber qué es lo que Sakura está pensando por esos momentos, pero inclusive él, siente pena al acercarse a ella ahora.

-Mejor le marco a Mamá.- Shaoran busca el contacto de su madre y espera en línea hasta que ella por fin contesta.

-Aló.- Se escucha del otro lado de la línea una madura pero dulce voz, Miwako Li.

-Hola, madre ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien hijo, ese milagro que me has llamado ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Sí, una buena noticia.

-¿Ah sí? Dime que es.

-Mi libro será publicado a mediados de año.

-¡Dios mío! Felicidades cariño, sabía que lo lograrías.

-Muchas gracias, madre. Valoro tu apoyo.

-Seré la primera en comprarlo y leerlo.- Se escuchan risitas.- ¿Está Yuki contigo?

-No, está fuera con su novia supongo.

-Oh, ya veo ¿Y la niña con la que viven?

-Está en su cuarto arriba.

-¿Ya les has dicho tu logro?

-Solo a Yuki, con Sakura no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar.

-Supongo que los adolescentes son difíciles de tratar ¿Verdad?

-Creo que yo soy más difícil de tratar madre.- Esboza una media sonrisa Shaoran, está feliz de poder platicar con su madre a pesar de la distancia.

-En eso tienes mucha razón cariño, eres todo un torbellino.- Hay un pequeño silencio.- Me encantaría que pudieses contarle a tu padre esto.

-Créeme que a mí no, ya hemos hablado de eso.

-Li, si tan solo pudieras escuchar una vez…

-Trate y me echaron de allá ¿O ya se te olvidó el porqué estoy en Japón?

-No solo es eso cariño, es que no he podido platicar con Yuki y contigo.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- La voz de Shaoran cambia un poco al notar el preocupado tono de su madre por el teléfono.

En ese momento Yukito ha llegado, más pronto de lo que Shaoran esperaba.

-Hola Yuki.- Saluda Shaoran mientras prosigue en la plática son su mamá, es ignorante de todo aquello que presenció su hermanastro. Yukito misteriosamente no contesta el saludo de su hermano, extrañándole eso a Shaoran.- Hey.- Cubre el micrófono.- Estoy hablando con mamá, ¿Quieres hablarle?

-Quiero hablar yo contigo Li.- El semblante de Yukito se muestra serio, ésta a escasos metros de Shaoran.

Shaoran se encuentra aún más fuera de órbita al notar la distante y no justificable actitud de su hermano.

-Madre, en unos momentos te marco, Yuki quiere hablar conmigo.

-Claro, esperare su llamada, los necesito a los dos.

-Sí, hasta luego.

-Adiós cariño.- Shaoran cuelga la llamada y dirige toda su atención a su hermano.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te has peleado con Ayane?

La sangre de Yuki empieza a hervir poco a poco al ver la actitud indiferente de su hermano.

-¿Eres o te haces?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Por Dios Li, vi lo que hiciste.

-He hecho muchas cosas en este día, sé más claro.

-Vi cuando besaste a Sakura.- Yukito, por fin lo ha dicho y poco a poco cierra su puño en una señal de querer mantener la cordura.

Shaoran por fin ha caído a la cuenta de que es lo que quiere hablar Yukito.

-Oh, lo viste.- Realmente no sabe que decir.- ¿Qué esperas que te diga?

-Porque lo has hecho.

-0-

En la habitación de Sakura ella esta hablando con Tomoyo sobre la situación que sucedió en la tarde.

-No lo puedo creer. Enserio lo hizo.- La voz de sorpresa e incrédula de Tomoyo es tan notoria.

-Lo hizo.- La cara de Sakura no puede evitar tener un pequeño sonrojo.- Solo estaba jugando un poco con él y todo resultó muy diferente a lo que yo quería hacer.

-No resultó diferente ¡Resultó mejor! ¡Dios mio! ¡Te besó!-Tomoyo grita eufóricamente por el micrófono aturdiendo a Sakura.

-Tomoyo, contrólate.-Suspira.- Solo fue un beso, no se que signifique.

-Que se muere por ti, obvio ¿Qué más?

-¿Enserio crees eso?- Sakura se sonroja.

-Claro, lo traes loco por ti, eres toda una conquistadora de mayores.

-Suena feo si lo dices así.- Ríe.- Solo tiene 21

-¿Y el joven Yukito? No ha pasado algo con él.

-No, casi no nos vemos ya desde que tiene novia… es normal, creo. Realmente estoy confundida, no sé que hacer…

-Has lo que cualquiera haría

-¿Escoger al que haga latir más mi corazón?

-No, quédate con los dos.

-¡Tomoyo!- El rostro de Sakura se encuentra como un tomate.- Esas cosas no son correctas

-Obvio sí.- Ríe a carcajadas.- Además…

La conversación de Sakura se ve interrumpida a raíz de un resonante grito en la casa, proveniente de la sala.

-¡Cobarde!

Sakura de inmediato reconoce esa voz, es Li.

-¿Me estás diciendo a mi cobarde?

Y esa de Yukito.

-Tomoyo, más al rato te marco ¿Sí?

-Oh, claro. Esperaré tu llamada.

Sakura deja en su cama su móvil, poco a poco abre la puerta para escuchar aquello que ésta pasando en la sala.

-Nunca los había escucha discutir.

Mientras tanto, de vuelta a la sala de la casa dos hermanos se encuentran discutiendo por su enminente situación sentimental por una sola persona.

-Sí, te digo cobarde a ti, que vienes a recriminar mis actos cuando no tienes ningún derecho hacerlo

-Claro que lo tengo, no quiero que le hagas daño Li, tú no eres el indicado.

-¿Quién dijo que tú si? No seas tan egocéntrico.

-No lo soy… simplemente no queda. Digo, tú ya eres un joven, ella no es para ti, no…

-Ni tampoco será para ti.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Lo que estas entendiendo Yuki, si nunca diste pelea en esta guerra, desaparece. Como el cobarde que siempre has sido.

Ese comentario hace explotar el ambiente. Yukito no puede evitar tomar del cuello de la camisa de su hermano.

-No me quedaré con los brazos cruzados y ver cómo quieres arrebatármela.

Ambos se observan detenidamente y el silencio reina en la sala.

-Estaré ansioso para ver quién gana.- La mirada furiosa de Li se hace presente.- Y de una vez suéltame.- Se deshace del agarre de su hermano.- No creas que por ser tu tendré compasiones.

-Lo mismo digo.

El ambiente se siente tenso, Sakura poco a poco ha bajado las escaleras, no ha escuchado nada de lo que se han susurrado pero no hay que ser muy inteligente para saber que algo anda mal entre ellos dos.

-Chicos, ¿Están bien?

Ambos hermanos voltean instantáneamente a volter a verla, acción que la sorprendió.

-Pequeña Sakura, hola.- Yukito le ofrece una sagaz sonrisa como siempre lo ha hecho.

-H-Hola Yukito.- Saluda Sakura. Observa a Shaoran que posee el semblante molesto.

-Estamos bien, antes de que vuelvas a preguntar.- Dice hostilmente. Sakura no esperaba un buen trato de su parte, o almenos algún cambio después de lo que sucedió. Al recordar eso su rostro se sonrojó rápidamente. Ambos chicos se dieron cuenta y cada uno dedujo el porqué siendo la misma razón. En ese momento el celular de Shaoran vuelve a sonar, es su mamá.

-Madre, perdón por tardarme.

-Tranquilo cariño, es que realmente necesito hablarles. Pásame a Yuki

-Yuki, es madre, quiere hablar contigo.- Shaoran le presta el celular a Yukito. Sakura se baja de las escaleras y se acerca tímidamente con ellos.

-¿Qué pasó madre?- Toma el teléfono y se va caminando a la cocina.

Shaoran y Sakura están expectantes de que es lo que hablan Yukito y Miwako. Un pequeño silencio incómodo se hace presente. El corazón de Sakura comienza a latir poco a poco cada vez más rápido. Shaoran puede sentir la tensión del ambiente y más con la gran confesión que han realizado él y su hermano:

" _-Yo por ella siento amor, Yuki._

 _-Yo siempre he sentido ese amor, por mucho más tiempo que tú, Li._

 _-Tú tienes novia_

 _-Ya no._

 _-¿Qué dices?_

 _-Lo que escuchaste, he terminado con ella, porque no dejaré que te quedes con la única mujer a la que he amado._

 _-Eres un maldito Yuki, ¿No pudiste contener la envidia de que ella y yo somos algo más, verdad? Yo no soy un cobarde como tú."_

-Sakura.- Habla Shaoran rompiendo el silencio entre los dos.

-¿S-Sí?- Reacciona sorprendida Sakura.

-Mi libro será publicado a mediados de este año.- Shaoran voltea a verla de reojo esbozando una media sonrisa.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Enserio!- La felicidad de Sakura es notoria a tal grado de abrazar ligeramente a Li.- ¡Felicidades!- No se da cuenta de la acción inconsciente, Shaoran al igual se impacta pero no puede evitar sentirse feliz. Una pequeña calidez invade su cuerpo.

-Li.- Aparece de nuevo Yukito con el celular en la mano interrumpiendo la escena de afecto. Sakura se siente apenada por eso.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Y madre?

-Ya me colgó.- Un silencio surge.- A papá lo van a operar.

-¿Qué?- Dicen al unísono Sakura y Shaoran.

-¿De qué?- Shaoran se preocupa un poco.- ¿Qué está pasando?

-Del corazón…Necesitamos viajar a Hong Kong.- Sentencia Yukito.

Sakura, en reacción de sorpresa lleva ambas manos a su boca.


	9. Paso 9

**Paso 9**

 **Gracias por leer**

El bullicio se escucha en el ambiente, la gente pasa y pasa, pequeñas alarmas que anuncian el siguiente vuelo, guardias alrededor. A pleno inicio del verano y una tarde calurosa, en el aeropuerto de Japón se encuentran Yukito, Shaoran y Sakura. Despidiendo únicamente a Shaoran.

-Li, ¿Estás seguro de querer irte solo?- Pregunta Yukito desconcertado al ver la rapidez en que su hermano sin su permiso compro un boleto express a Hong Kong. Sakura está a lado de Yukito sin poder pronunciar una sola palabra.

-Sí, no es necesario que vayas. Creo que es mejor que vaya yo solo, supongo que no tomará mucho tiempo.

- _Vuelo 505 viaje sin escalas a Hong Kong. Pasajeros favor de pasar al Check Line._

-Ese es el mío.- Shaoran toma la mediana maleta que escogió.- Llegando te hablaré Yuki.

-Está bien.- Yuki le da un ligero abrazo.- A pesar de la situación en que ambos hermanos se encuentran, no pueden evitar tener que dejar de lado sus diferencias y unirse al saber la situación de su padre Fei Li.- Cualquier cosa me dices.

Sakura por otro lado, no puede evitar sentirse triste al ver que Shaoran se irá de viaje por unos cuantos días, su corazón sigue confundido sin saber que sentir, pero es consciente de que por alguna extraña razón le encantaría poder acompañar a Shaoran.

-Y tú, mocosa.- La voz varonil de Li, saca de sus pensamientos a Sakura.- ¿No te piensas despedir de mí?

-O-Oh, lo siento. Claro.

Sakura se acerca tímidamente y sin pensarlo dos veces lo abraza, él es alto así que su cabeza queda de manera casi exacta en su pecho y puede escuchar su corazón latir. Shaoran por su parte no pone peros, disfruta de este fugaz momento tanto por el abrazo y por la expresión de molestia de Yukito.

-Todo va estar bien, Li.

-Lo sé.

Al término del abrazo, Shaoran se despide nuevamente y comienza a caminar hacia la fila donde realiza el proceso de chequeo tanto de maleta como de viaje. En su mente están los pensamientos de incertidumbre sobre el estado de salud de su padre y por supuesto la eminente ventaja por la cual Yukito estará. Ellos dos completamente solos.

Yukito y Sakura al ver como poco a poco Shaoran desaparecía entre la multitud decidieron volver a casa. Sakura continúa con la tristeza de no poder ver a Shaoran.

-Todo va estar bien pequeña Sakura, Li estará bien.- Dice Yukito a percibir su estado de ánimo.

-N-No me preocupaba por él.- Niega aquella idea que no ésta alejada de la realidad sonrojándose un poco.- Es por su padre, de verdad deseo que todo mejore… No me gustaría que su papá falleciera.- Su semblante cada vez es deplorable.

Yukito inmediatamente capta la intención oculta entre las palabras de Sakura. Ella está recordando el momento donde el señor Fujitaka falleció. Las escenas de la pequeña Sakura llorando en sus brazos a cantaros, sollozando buscando refugio en sus brazos, sin pensarlo dos veces, la envuelve en su regazo.

Sakura por su parte ésta sorprendida por la extraña reacción de Yukito. No le es raro para ella que él trate de consolarla, él siempre fue el primero en hacerlo y preocuparse por ella incluso antes que Shaoran. Su corazón comienza a latir, no tan acelerado, pero tiene miedo de que él se de cuenta. Puede percibir que la gente a su alrededor los voltea ver.

-Perdón.- Yukito rompe el abrazo temiendo que eso le haya molestado a Sakura.

-No pasa nada.- Sakura le regala una gentil sonrisa.- Me has hecho olvidar la tristeza que sentía… Tienes razón, todo saldrá bien con el Sr. Fei.

-Me alegra haberte ayudado, pequeña Sakura.

-Siempre lo haces Yukito.- Sakura hace una seña con la mano.- Deberíamos de irnos ya a casa. Hace mucho calor en este lugar.

-Tengo una idea mejor.

-0-

-¡Esto sabe delicioso!-Grita en voz baja Sakura.

-¿En serio? Es genial que te haya gustado.- Yukito sonríe gentilmente.

Después de haber despedido a Shaoran en el aeropuerto. Yukito tuvo la idea de salir a tomar una pequeña merienda en un restaurant, Sakura está encantada por tener la oportunidad de probar un Parafait, dulces, pequeños pasteles como a cualquier adolescente, mientras que Yukito es aún más feliz de poder pasar tiempo con Sakura, la observa como come de su postre, describiendo las sensaciones que le hacen sentir, sus mejillas se ponen rosas cada vez que lo describe, en la orillas de su sonrisa se hacen unos pequeños hoyuelos. No puede verla más hermosa que cuando es ella misma.

-Me gusta más cuando sonríes.- Yukito le da un sorbo a su café. Sakura deja de comer para darse cuenta que ha sonreído mucho.

-Gracias. También me gusta cuando sonríes Yukito.- Sakura termina de buscar más dulce en su parafait para acabar.- Creo que deberíamos de irnos ya, después se hará más tarde.

-Claro, pediré la cuenta.- Yukito se pone de pie para ir a caja, Sakura se queda ahí en la mesa checando en su celular los mensajes de sus amigas, se da cuenta que ya son las 7 pm y no ha sabido nada de Shaoran.

-Le hubiera pedido su número.- Susurra para sí misma.- ¿Qué día llegará?

Mientras Yukito paga, en ese mismo instante entra al lugar un grupo de 4 chicas y entre ellas se puede apreciar a alguien con el corazón roto, Ayane, la que fue novia de Yukito y no tarda mucho en divisarlo entre la gente, deseando por dentro haber decidido mejor ir a otro lugar y al igual, sus amigas lo ven.

-Ayane, ¿Ese no es Tsukishiro?- Una de ellas susurra.

-S-Sí, es él… Pero no quiero que me vea, apresurémonos en tomar una mesa.

-¡No! Espera, ¿Crees que venga con alguien?- Otra de ellas habla.

-¡Sí! Aquella chica por la que dices que te dejo.

-¡Chicas! Silencio.- Ayane hace una seña para evitar que hablen más fuerte.- Yo no sé quién es esa chica, no me recuerden eso.

El grupo de chicas se queda inmóvil y casi desapercibido para Yukito. Observan como él llega a la mesa con Sakura. Ayane especialmente atenta a la actitud de él.

-¿Quién es ella?-Una de sus amigas habla.

-Es Sakura, la niña que les dije que vivía con Yuki y Li.

-¿Niña? Yo no la veo como una niña.

Aquellas palabras dichas por su amiga despiertan en Ayane la incertidumbre. Sin quitar la mirada de ellos dos ve como Yuki le ayuda a levantarse de la silla a Sakura, sonriendo, pero no como si lo fingiera… Percibe en él una sinceridad que siempre le fue negada. Observa más su comportamiento, Yukito coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Sakura, ella se sorprende y se sonroja. Él le ofrece la más cálida de las miradas, su actitud parece como si no quisiera que nadie más la tocara y lastimase. Ellos finalmente salen del pequeño restaurant.

En ese momento, por fin lo entiende todo.

Sale del lugar, corriendo no tan rápido.

-¡Ayane!- Sus amigas van detrás de ella.

Afuera el atardecer está a punto de terminar y la luna se asoma en el cielo. Aún en la puerta del lugar. Gira la cabeza en ambas direcciones, los divisa, corre detrás de ellos.

-¡Yuki!-Grita fuertemente, llamando la atención de todos. Sakura escucha el nombre de Yukito, se gira y ve a Ayane. Le hace una seña a Yukito de que Ayane le está hablando.

-No otra vez.- Suspira un poco fastidiado Yukito antes de girarse para ver a Ayane. Esa actitud a Sakura la ha sorprendido.

 _¿No se suponía que eran pareja?_ Piensa.

Cuando ambos se giran ven a Ayane, a escasos metros de distancia, a lo lejos se ven las amigas de ella que quieren correr más rápido para alcanzarla.

-¿Qué sucede?- La actitud de Yukito, de pronto se torna fría e indiferente. Sakura no sabe si de verdad es el mismo que ella conoce. Observa a Ayane, parece frustrada, inquieta, con los puños apretados.

 _Algo malo ha sucedido._

-Es ella.- Habla serenamente.- ¿Verdad?

Las amigas de Ayane han llegado, sin decir ninguna palabra. Sakura no entiende absolutamente nada de lo que ésta pasando, pero guarda el mismo silencio.

Por su parte Yukito parece fastidiado pero sereno a la vez. Su expresión no muestra alguna emoción. Permanece en silencio, todos a la expectativa de que es lo que dirá. Ayane, rueda sus ojos en señal de desesperación.

-Di algo… No te quedes callado.- Su voz comienza a quebrarse, aprieta sus labios, las lágrimas caen, gruesas gotas que trata de limpiar fuertemente con ambas manos.- ¡Di algo! ¡Maldita sea!- Grita fuertemente.

Todas las chicas están expectantes a la respuesta, hundidas por el silencio. La particular escena no deja de llamar la atención de las personas que pasan a su alrededor.

-Sí, es ella.- Yukito por fin habla.- Es de Sakura de quien estoy perdidamente enamorado. Fue por ella la razón por la cual terminé nuestra relación.

Sakura abre sus ojos por la sorpresa de haber escuchado tal confesión. Voltea a ver a Yukito buscando alguna respuesta de lo que él dijo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ayane bofetea fuertemente la mejilla de Yukito. Sakura sigue inmóvil sin saber que hacer o decir.

-Cobarde.- Sentencia Ayane con una expresión de enojo pero sobre todo de decepción.- No eres quien yo pensaba.

Ayane se gira de nuevo con sus amigas, sin siquiera voltear a ver a Sakura, sus amigas por otro lado inmediatamente la rodean en señal de apoyo. Una de ellas antes de caminar solo gira para decir lo siguiente.

-Espero y estés feliz, mocosa.- Comienzan a caminar desapareciendo. Sakura siente un pequeño estrujón en su pecho ante esas palabras. Aún no es capaz de procesar toda la información de los hechos que han pasado.

 _¿Acaso por mí ellos dos terminaron?_

-Sakura, vamos a casa.- Yukito habla serenamente, actuando como si nada de hace unos instantes hubiera pasado. Ella solo se limita a caminar atrás de él siguiendo el camino a casa.

 _¿Qué diablos?_

-0-

Después de caminar un rato, por fin han llegado a casa. Siendo las 9 de la noche, ninguno de los dos ha pronunciado una sola palabra. Sakura porque no sabe que decir y Yukito simplemente porque por primera vez en su vida, no tiene un plan con una posible solución a su favor.

Al entrar a la casa, Sakura inmediatamente activa sus mecanismos de defensa, sus excusas para no estar cerca de él, porque ahora que están solos, en su cabeza no dejar de rebotar las palabras que él dijo y su corazón, toda ella, no puede evitar sentirse nerviosa.

-Y-Yo me iré a dar un baño.- Pasa de lado lo más veloz que puede, pero Yukito le toma del brazo evitando su fuga.

-¿No tienes algo que decirme?

Para Sakura es imposible voltear a ver a Yuki, su vergüenza es cada vez más grande. Pero tiene que hablar o responderle algo.

-N-No sé qué decir.-Susurra a lo bajo.- D-De verdad yo…

De repente siente como Yukito la envuelve en sus brazos por atrás, la aprieta fuertemente tanto que Sakura puede sentir el latir de su corazón. El silencio en la casa es pesado. Ella se queda inmóvil, como en estas últimas horas, nunca llegó a pensar… Ni imaginar que esto de verdad sucedería.

-Y-Yuki… Yo…

-No digas nada.- La aprieta más fuerte.- Déjame estar más tiempo así.

Sakura poco a poco inhala el varonil aroma que Yukito emana, su cercanía es más que obvia.

-Siempre me has gustado, pequeña Sakura.- Habla Yukito con la serenidad que lo caracteriza.- Quizá inconscientemente siempre quise que fueses mía, con el paso del tiempo quería cuidarte, protegerte más y más. Hacerte feliz cada día en que estuvieras a mi lado.

Suavemente gira a Sakura de tal manera que quedan de frente.

-Siempre te quise a ti.- Yukito ve directamente a los ojos esmeraldas de ella buscando una respuesta a su confesión, está nervioso, puede sentir el ligero calor en sus mejillas.

Por otro lado el corazón de Sakura no deja de palpitar su rostro está completamente sonrojado invadido por la timidez, la incertidumbre, la sorpresa. Preguntándose una y otra vez si de verdad no es un sueño. Por alguna extraña razón, preferiría que si fuese un sueño.

Yukito poco a poco posa su mano en el mentón de Sakura, elevando más su rostro para no evitar en ningún momento el contacto visual. Se acerca poco a poco a esos labios carmesí. Sakura percibe las intenciones.

-N-No… Espera.- Detiene sutilmente el acto tímidamente.- Siento que estoy soñando.- Ríe nerviosa.

-Esta vez no pretendo besarte dormida otra vez.

-¿Otra vez?-Pregunta extrañada Sakura.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Yukito posa sus labios sobre los de Sakura.


	10. Paso 10

**Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia XD realmente aún sigo sin creer que haya personas que la lean, de verdad lo valoro mucho uwu. Besitos y disfruten**

 **Paso 10**

Desde que Sakura vivía en está casa y convivía con Yukito y Li no anhelaba algo más que tener un acercamiento certero con su ángel, Yukito. Lo veía de lejos y no podía evitar suspirar, soñar que algún día él correspondería sus sentimientos llenos de anhelos y esperanza.

Caminar tomados de la mano, contar todo aquello que pasa en sus días, hacer la cena juntos, cenar juntos… y como cualquier pareja, abrazarse y besarse.

¿Cuántos años pasaron para que él se diera cuenta de eso? Cuatro exactamente. A pesar de ser una adolescente, sus sentimientos eran verdaderos, esto era el primer amor.

Atento, amable, servicial, amigable, conservador, guapo y sobre todo comprensivo. Así es Yukito, por algo Touya le confió a él su cuidado cuando el está fuera estudiando. Yukito siempre fue un consuelo en la tristeza.

Al contrario que Li. Shaoran era un tanto cruel, egocéntrico, malagradecido, altanero pero también cálido amable, dispuesto ayudar sin recibir nada a cambio. Cuando Yukito se encontraba lejos contada con la presencia presumida de Li, a su manera la cuidaba y hacia la comida a pesar de no tener talento. Cruel y sensato. Quizás y Yukito hacia latir su corazón, pero nadie más había creado las sensaciones que Li hacía. Nadie más hacia erizar la piel de tal forma que inclusive de imaginarlo es volver a vivir ese momento en carne propia.

Son hermanastros y hermanos de ley pero son completamente distintos.

Así como es de distinta la situación en estos momentos.

Sakura puede sentir otros labios encima de los suyos, es un beso tímido y prudente, digno de un príncipe blanco… como lo es Yukito. El calor a sus mejillas se hace notorio con el rojo carmesí, como cualquier reacción fisiológica, su corazón comienza a latir, y sus manos sudan un poco. Yukito quiere abrir paso a su boca con lengua al sentirlo detiene el beso.

-N-No…- Le pone sus manos en el pecho.

-¿No te gusta?- Pregunta Yukito y se vuelve acercar.

-No.- De nuevo lo detiene.- No es eso… es que no es correcto.

Yukito ha entendido aquello que le da entender. Una verdad incómoda y a voces.

-Es por él, ¿Verdad?

Sakura abre sus ojos de sorpresa. Yukito también lo sabe.

-N-No, es por…

-Los vi.

-¿Nos viste?

Sin romper la pequeña distancia que existe entre ellos dos la mente de Sakura está hecha un pequeño caos.

-Sé que Li ha tomado ventaja sobre mí. Una ventaja espeluznante. Sé que él te ha dicho o demostrado lo que siente por ti inclusive antes de que me diera cuenta.- Repentinamente Yukito abraza a Sakura.- Pero aún no me quiero dar por vencido.

Sakura, sin decir ni una sola palabra poco a poco siente un pequeño golpe en el corazón y las lágrimas comienzan a caer hasta humedecer la camisa de Yukito.

-¿Estás llorando?- Yukito trata de romper el abrazo para poder ver el rostro de Sakura pero ella lo impide negándole eso solo con mover su cabeza.

-No me veas.- Un pequeño sollozo se escucha.- No quiero que me veas así.

Yukito acata las pequeñas órdenes.

-No estás llorando de felicidad ¿Verdad?

-Lloro porque desearía que fuese diferente… Pero, ahora no se puede.

Yukito esboza una media sonrisa, una sonrisa de pérdida y quizás desilusión, sin embargo, acerca más a Sakura a su pecho.

-¿Puedes escuchar mis latidos?

Sakura poco a poco percibe el latir, es constante pero a la vez apresurado. Está nervioso, es sincero.

-Sí, los siento.

-Li es un maldito afortunado. Lo envidio. Así como late el mío, tú corazón late por él.- Yukito por fin deja de abrazar a Sakura y solo se limita a observarla detalladamente, guardando en su memoria cada facción, reacción, aroma, lunar, pestañeo, como si fuera la última vez.- Entiendo que si yo hubiese sido más sincero conmigo mismo y contigo todo sería diferente y no sabes cuanto lamento el haberme callado. Por que, a pesar de que soy mayor que tú por cinco años, nadie más, ninguna chica me ha hecho sentir lo que tú, Sakura. El destino esta hecho de cosas intangibles, pero el amor que siento por ti es mucho más que real.

El llanto vuelve invadir a Sakura al escuchar aquello que siempre quiso oír y que hoy solo es el final de algo que nunca pudo comenzar.

-No llores.-Yukito toma su rostro.- Solo quiero que tú seas feliz, con mi hermano o con alguien más… No deseo algo más que eso.

Ambos se observan detenidamente. Este día está lleno de emociones, sentimientos y recuerdos que pasan una y otra vez.

-Quizá sea un poco loco.- Susurra Yuki.- Pero, ¿Puedo besarte una última vez?

Sakura no dice absolutamente nada, ni asiente la cabeza o lo niega, solo ve como Yuki lentamente comienza acerca sus labios con los de ella y así es.

Es el sello final de un agridulce amor. Las lágrimas de ambos se perciben saladas en sus labios.

El momento trágico y melancólico inhibió los ruidos exteriores, sin darse cuenta que la puerta estaba a punto de ser abierta. En la noche, la silueta que se asoma en el umbral de la entrada es la de Shaoran. Ambos reaccionan rápido, pero es imposible que no se haya visto aquello último. Él solo se limita a observarlos duramente.

-Li.- Sakura sorpendida.- No pensé que fueses a llegar este mismo día.

-Li… Y-Yo puedo explicarlo.- Yukito se interpone entre Sakura y Shaoran.

-No me interesa.- Pasa de largo con ambos.- Pueden seguir con lo que estaban haciendo.- Sube las escaleras poco a poco.- Yo solo vine por mis cosas.

-¿Por tus cosas?-Pregunta Yukito.- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Lo que entiendes.- Li detiene su paso en las escaleras sin voltear a verlos.- Me mudaré a Hong Kong.

-¿Qué?- Grita sorprendido Yukito.- ¿Pero Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y tú libro?

-Eso ya no es de tu incumbencia.

La angustia invade a Sakura. Esto no puede ser real ¿Por qué se tiene que ir tan de repente? Aún no han aclarado las cosas.

Aún no le ha dicho que lo quiere.

-¡Shaoran!- Sakura grita desesperada caminando hacia las escaleras, deteniendo de nuevo el paso de Li en ellas. Shaoran por fin dirige su mirada hacia ella. Es intimidante, decepcionada y vacía. Sakura traga en seco y es imposible articular una palabra.

 _¿Por qué no digo nada?_

-Con que es así eh…- Shaoran solo le sonríe y sube sus escaleras.- Yuki, en 10 minutos ven al cuarto.

Yukito solo asiente la cabeza y al igual que Sakura no es capaz de decir algo más.

Sakura se queda congelada al inicio de los escalones.

 _¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?_


	11. Paso 11

**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Cada uno de sus comentarios me motiva a seguir con esta pequeña historia. Espero que este capítulo no sea la excepción para que la sigan disfrutando.**

 **Paso 11**

-¿Qué ha pasado Li?-Pregunta Yukito con actitud serena en la habitación de Shaoran. Como si nada hubiese pasado hace unos instantes.

Shaoran trata de mantener la compostura, evitando a toda costa golpear a su propio hermano por haber tocado, tomado ventaja… por haberle ganado el amor de Sakura, según sus pensamientos.

-Supongo que ya lo sabes ¿No? Madre me lo dijo. Tendré que ayudar en la empresa- Shaoran comienza a guardar la ropa que se encuentra en el closet.

-¿Por la operación de padre? Sí, me lo dijo ayer por teléfono.- Observa como Shaoran recoge su ropa.- ¿Sólo para esto volviste?

Shaoran capta la malicia y el doble sentido en las palabras de Yuki. Sabe perfectamente a que más se refiere.

-Sí.- Lo ve con ojos enfurecidos.- Vine por todo lo que me pertenece. Me iré en la madrugada.

-Oh.- Yukito comienza abrir la puerta.- Pues… que no se te olvide nada ¿Va?- Se gira para sonreírle.- Ten un buen viaje y me saludas a nuestros padres.

Cierra la puerta detrás de él, Shaoran en reacción a esa actitud arrogante arroja a la puerta el objeto más cercano que encontró que fue un libro de bolsillo.

-Imbécil.-Susurra y continúa empacando sin pasar por alto la extraña sensación de vacío que su pecho tiene.

 _¿Así va a terminar todo?_ Piensa.

En otro lado de la casa, Sakura se encuentra sentada en la sala, preocupada y aún buscando las palabras adecuadas para hablar con Shaoran. De la ansiedad aprieta sus manos que sudan poco a poco.

 _Soy una tonta. ¿Por qué dejé que me besara Yukito? Ahora Li ha de pensar lo peor de mí… Tengo que hablar con él, no puedo dejar que las cosas se queden así, no quiero, no quiero perderlo._

-Pequeña Sakura.

La voz de Yukito saca de sus pensamientos a Sakura.

-Oh, Yukito.- Se levanta rápido del sillón.- ¿Qué paso? ¿Te dijo algo Li?-La preocupación de Sakura es notable en su tono de voz. Eso molesta a Yukito, tanto que no puede terminar de complicar las cosas y ensombrecer poco a poco la felicidad de su hermano.

 _Sí él no está aquí_

-Sí, se irá a Hong Kong otra vez.

N _ada más se interpondrá entre nosotros._

-Oh. ¿No te dijo cuándo?

-No.- Yukito miente.- Realmente no tenía muchas ganas de hablar.

 _Podremos estar juntos y yo._

 _Perdóname por ser tan celoso._

El rostro de Sakura se entristece poco a poco al escuchar esas desalentadoras palabras. Yukito observa que le ha creído y para hacer aún más confiable su papel finge estar preocupado.

-Descuida, mañana en la mañana puedes hablar con él. Después de todo quieres decirle todo lo que sientes por él ¿No? ¿Estás preocupada?

-Sí, es por eso. Pero no quiero que piense que hay algo entre nosotros…

-Li es un chico muy inteligente, no hará sus propias conclusiones así que no te preocupes.- Yuki vuelve a sonreír como de costumbre.

-Tienes razón Yukito…- Sakura le sonríe ampliamente con su rostro iluminado.- Muchas gracias por ayudarme y escucharme. Eres como un ángel.

-Yo sé que sí.-Una mirada un poco sombría domina su rostro.- Ahora ve a dormir que ya es tarde.

-Oh sí, hasta mañana. Buenas noches.- Sakura sube las escaleras para ir a su habitación con la esperanza de que para la mañana todo volverá a la normalidad.

-El monstruo de los celos es horrible, pequeña Sakura.- Susurra para sí mismo Yukito.- Espero y nunca tengas el honor de conocerlo.

-0-

Son las 7 am, Sakura no pudo conciliar el sueño profundo en la noche a causa del nerviosismo y ansiedad que causa el hablar con Shaoran. Se levanta de su cama, aún con la pijama se ve en el espejo tratando de arreglarse y verse un poco presentable para él.

 _Espero y no se moleste. Espero y todo mejore._

Sale de su habitación, la casa se encuentra en un silencio profundo. Toca dos veces la puerta de Li sin obtener respuesta, toca otra vez, nada. Gira la manija y no tiene seguro, aventurada se adentra a la habitación, puede sentir que su corazón palpita rápido, sudan un poco sus manos.

Pero no hay nadie en la habitación.

Su sorpresa es inevitable. La cama está ordenada, el escritorio está vacío ya no está su laptop, sus libros, bolígrafos, cuadernos, bocetos de sus historias. Camina al interior buscando algún objeto que indique que sigue aquí, tímidamente abre el pequeño closet, no hay nada de ropa. Se ha ido.

Las lágrimas salen casi en automático, palpita su cara con ambas manos, incrédula de que está llorando a mares. Grandes gotas comienzan a nublar la vista. Se sienta en la orilla de su cama y el llanto es inevitable, profundos sollozos que surgen desde el interior de su corazón. Talla bruscamente su rostro tratando de desaparecer sus lágrimas.

-¡Idiota!- Grita desesperadamente entre el llanto.- ¡Eres un grandísimo idiota!

Yukito entra a la habitación después de haber escuchado tal grito. Apresurado en ella encuentra a Sakura, con su rostro rojo, ojos llorosos.

-¡Sakura!- Va y la abraza.- ¿Qué pasa?

-S-Se fue.- Aprieta la espalda de Yukito con sus débiles puños.- Ya no está

Y de nuevo comienza a llorar.

-0-

Han pasado cuatro días desde que Shaoran se fue a Hong Kong. Sin recibir ninguna señal de él. Sakura se encuentra en su cama, triste y llorando viendo pasar las vacaciones de verano.

Yukito toca la puerta pero no recibe una respuesta, sabe perfectamente porque no. Trae consigo una merienda. Ve que el cuarto está desordenado, en el suelo se encuentran varios papeles de baño desechados. El llanto no ha parado desde hace cuatro días.

Sakura lo ve entrar, acostada con la sábana cubriendo la mayoría de su rostro solo mostrando sus ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

-Sakura…-Se sienta en la orilla de la cama.- Tienes que comer algo, mira, te traje esta comida.

-No tengo hambre.- Sakura observa la merienda, son panqueques con fresa y un jugo de naranja. Se ve que tiene un buen sazón, pero no tiene ganas probar algún alimento.

-Vamos, por favor, no me gusta verte así.

-Pues no entres y ya.- Irritada cubre su rostro con la sábana.

Yukito no sabe qué hacer ante tal situación. Nunca pensó que sus acciones orilladas por los celos harían que Sakura reaccionará así ante la partida precipitada de Li. El sentimiento de culpa lo invade. Es su culpa de que Sakura pase este mal rato.

-Realmente lo quieres mucho ¿Cierto?- Susurra.

Sakura no contesta nada. Es evidente que no quiere hablar, que solo quiere saber sobre Li. No puede aguantar más sin decir la verdad, aunque al final ella ya no quiera verlo ve que esta guerra se perdió antes de hacer una lucha.

-Fue mi culpa.

Yukito voltea a ver si ella ha descubierto su rostro, pero no. Sin importar continúa.

-Es mi culpa que Li se haya ido sin escuchar lo que tenías que decirle. Te mentí al decirte que él se quedaría hasta la mañana.- Toma aire.- Además, sabía perfectamente que él regresaría en la misma noche que te robe un beso, eso lo hice con toda la intención de que lo viese y así pensaría que tú a mí me querías y a él no.

Sakura no dice ni una sola palabra.

-Pensé que así tendría una oportunidad, pero sólo te lastime. Y a él también.

Finalmente el silencio en la habitación se interrumpe.

-Tú no eres un ángel.- Dice Sakura sin descubrir su rostro.

El pecho de Yukito sintió una punzada ante tales crueles, pero sinceras palabras.

-Nunca lo he sido.- Esboza una media sonrisa.- Todo mundo sabe eso, excepto tú.

-¿Hasta mi hermano?

-Hasta tu hermano.

-Le diré que te golpee el día que regrese a Japón.

-Lo merezco.

-Siempre serás mi ángel.

El pecho de Yukito se vuelve a estremecer. ¿Cómo puede ser posible que diga esas cosas cuando le contó todas las tonterías que hizo?

-Fue un honor serlo.

Finalmente Sakura se descubre su rostro y ambos se ven fijamente. Yukito sonríe gentilmente y ella ve que es una sonrisa sincera.

El momento es interrumpido por el timbre de la casa.

-Bajaré a ver quién es.- Yukito sale de la habitación.

Sakura sigue acostada viendo hacia el techo. Pensativa.

 _Entonces aún puedo hacer algo._

-Sakura tienes visitas.- Yukito entra a la habitación y detrás de él es Tomoyo con un pequeño pastel, al verla se sienta en la cama. Siempre que la ve no puede evitar sentir felicidad.- Las dejaré solas.

-¡Tomoyo!

-¡Sakura!

Ambas amigas se envuelven en un emotivo abrazo. Un abrazo fuerte y duradero

-Dios mío, estaba preocupada por ti, no contestabas tu teléfono pensé que te había pasado algo… Y veo que sí. ¿Te enfermaste?- Tomoyo observa asustada el desastre de la habitación.- Solo venía a despedirme, pero primero cuéntame que te pasó.- Tomoyo se sienta en la cama.

-¿Te despides?- Pregunta Sakura curiosa.- ¿De nuevo te irás de viaje?

-Sí, ya sabes que la compañía de mi mamá diseña en cada temporada una nueva línea de juguetes y aparatos electrónicos. Esta vez nos toca ir a China.

El cerebro de Sakura ha tenido una idea.

-¿Exactamente a qué parte?

-Ay.-Tomoyo hace un gesto pensativo.- No lo recuerdo muy bien, pero creo que es a Hong Kong.

-Tomoyo.- Sakura toma fuertemente las delicadas manos de su amiga.

-¿Q-Qué pasó?- Pregunta extrañada Tomoyo.

-Llévame a Hong Kong.


	12. Paso 12

Valoro mucho cada uno de sus comentarios. Enserio me motivan a seguir adelante con esta historia que aún tiene para largo jiji. Las quiero mucho mucho. Besos!

Paso 12

-Enserio no puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto, es tan emocionante.- Dice Tomoyo mientras le toma a fotos a Sakura estando en el aeropuerto internacional de Hong Kong.- Posa más

-¿Crees que lo encontremos?-Pregunta Sakura angustiada.

-Claro que sí. El joven Yukito te dio su número ¿no?

-Sí, pero tendría que ser por LINE la llamada.- Sakura toma su celular y observa detenidamente el número de Li imaginando con una gran esperanza de que las cosas puedan solucionarse.

-Tranquila.- Tomoyo toma de su hombro.- Todo saldrá bien y sí no, yo estoy aquí contigo.

Ambas chicas se sonríen con la gran expectativa de la aventura que ésta por continuar.

-Señorita Tomoyo.- Habla una de las guardaespaldas de Tomoyo.- Su mamá la espera en el lobby.

-Oh claro. Gracias.-Sonríe.- Vamos Sakura.

-¡Sí!

Comienzan a caminar a través del aeropuerto, observando la gente pasar. Son personas de negocios inclusive algunas parecen celebridades. Hong Kong es una de las ciudades con más ingresos y más producción a nivel mundial. Un poco más que Tokyo. Sakura no puede evitar sentir una gran incertidumbre por como sucederán las cosas, pero no puede hacerse a un lado en estas circunstancias y más cuando tiene el apoyo de personas valiosas.

 _Esto no hubiese sido posible sin la ayuda de Yukito._

 _Y claro, sin Tomoyo._

 _0-Flashback-0_

-¿Quieres ir a Hong Kong?- La cara de sorpresa de Tomoyo no puede ocultarse

-Sip. Tengo que ir. Por favor, llévame.- Le hace una pequeña reverencia suplicando que apoye su idea.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Vamos!- Grita emocionada.- Pero, ¿para qué quieres ir?

-Quiero ir a buscar a Li.- Sakura agacha su cabeza en señal de vergüenza.- Quiero ir a decirle que a él es al que quiero.

-Oh…

-Por eso.

-¿Pero sabes dónde estará? O su número.

-No.- Niega con la cabeza.- Supongo que se lo pediría a Yukito como un favor por todo lo que causó.

-Y si se niega a dejarte ir, después de todo, él es uno de tus tutores. Y luego Touya..

-No se negará y no me interesa lo que opine, además él…

-Claro que no me negaré.- Interrumpe Yukito en la habitación sorprendiendo a Sakura y apenándola porque habló un poco mal de él.- Perdón por meterme en la conversación chicas. Te apoyaré Sakura.

-Qué lindo es, joven Yukito.- Dice Tomoyo con ojos brillosos.- Me conmueve.

-¿Enserio me ayudarás?- Pregunta Sakura extrañada a Yuki.

-Claro que sí. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.- Saca su teléfono.- Pásame tu LINE y ahí te enviaré los datos de Li y de la empresa de nuestros padres. Y no te preocupes, trataré de mantenerlo oculto de Touya.

-0Fin del flashback0-

-¡Hola madre!- Tomoyo entra junto con Sakura al lobby privado del aeropuerto y se puede observar a su madre, Sonomi Daidouji hablando por teléfono mientras es escoltada por sus guardaespaldas, todas mujeres.- Hemos llegado.

Sonomi se pone de pie y corre a abrazar a su hija y enseguida a Sakura.

-Es un gusto verte, pequeña Sakura.

-También el mío.- Sakura sonríe ampliamente.- Casi no la he visto muy seguido.

-No, como quizás te ha comentado Tomoyo estamos por culminar un contrato importante aquí con una empresa importante encargada de distribuir productos electrónicos, así nuestros juguetes serán mucho más novedosos y aceptados en esta parte de Asia. Así que no he podido descansar tampoco convivir con Tomoyo por eso le pedí que viniera en estas vacaciones.

-Y qué mejor que nos acompañaras tú Sakura.- Interrumpe Tomoyo tomando del brazo a Sakura.- Te divertirás mucho aquí.

-Señora Sonomi, la limosina ya está en la entrada.- Interrumpe una de sus guardaespaldas.- Sus maletas y de las señoritas ya están en ella.

-¿En qué momento guardaron nuestras cosas?-Pregunta Sakura sorprendida.

-Te sorprenderías.- Guiña el ojo Sonomi.- Muy bien, vámonos.

Las tres mujeres comienzan a caminar para la salida del aeropuerto acompañada por sus guardaespaldas. Sakura puede percibir que la gente se queda observando esa singular escena. Después de todo, la mamá de Tomoyo es una soltera codiciada en Japón y muy hermosa al igual que Tomoyo, la mayoría de los chicos del instituto quieren con ella pero a nadie le hace caso.

Cuando llegan a la limosina Sakura no puede evitar abrir la boca de sorpresa, ya que nunca había visto una y mucho menos pasearse en una. Inclusive le abren la puerta las guardaespaldas.

-Tomoyo, a veces me sorprende que seamos amigas.- Dice Sakura mientras viajan en la limosina.

-A mí no, eres una chica encantadora.- Sonríe.- Y es un honor para mí el que te acompañe en la búsqueda de Li.

-¿Li?- Interrumpe un poco la conversación Sonomi- ¿Tienes un familiar aquí Sakura?

-Oh, no no. No es un familiar… es….

-Es un chico mamá.- Termina de decir Tomoyo.

-¡¿Un chico?!- Grita espantada Sonomi.- ¿Viniste hasta acá por un chico?

-Ehh… Bueno…- Sakura tartamudea de vergüenza y espanto al tener la reacción tan exaltada de la mamá de Tomoyo.

-¡Sí! ¿Acaso eso no es romántico mamá?- Tomoyo sigue diciendo comentarios un tanto románticos.- Sakura está en su búsqueda para decirle que lo ama.

-¡Tomoyo!- Sakura se sonroja ante tal confesión por parte de su amiga, que es cierto.

-¿Qué? ¡Es cierto!- Dice Tomoyo sin ningún problema.

En medio de la graciosa situación, Sonomi rompe a carcajadas, sorprendiendo a ambas chicas.

-¿De qué te ríes mamá?

Cuando por fin se calma, comienza a hablar.

-Sakura, eres igual a Nadeshiko.

Ese comentario sorprende a ambas. Ellas ya sabían que la mamá de Sakura y Sonomi eran primas, pero nadie había contado alguna historia de Nadeshiko. Inclusive su papá que era un hombre muy serio respecto a eso.

El corazón de Sakura se estremece un poco al escuchar el nombre de su madre.

-¿Soy igual que ella?

-Claro que sí y no sólo físicamente sino que hasta vas a lugares lejanos por buscar a un hombre.- Suspira.

Sakura y Tomoyo escuchan atentamente a Sonomi.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Pregunta Sakura.

-Una vez Nadeshiko y yo viajamos hasta Sapporo en búsqueda de tu padre, en aquel entonces él aún era maestro de Nadeshiko. Ella se enteró por parte de otros profesores que Kinomoto iba a ir a conocer a una chica con la que posiblemente se iba a casar.

-¿Un Omiai?- Dice Tomoyo.

-Exacto. Nadeshiko cuando se enteró tenía un miedo espantoso a que Kinomoto se casara sin antes haber escuchado sus sentimientos. Tuvimos que mentirles a nuestros padres, viajamos en tren 5 espantosas horas. Yo por supuesto hice lo posible para que no viajáramos pero lo terminamos haciendo.

-¿Y luego?- Sakura pregunta aún más curiosa.

-En Sapporo seguimos en su búsqueda sin algún éxito alguno. Preguntábamos y nadie sabía decirnos si habían visto a alguien como Kinomoto. Nadeshiko estaba cayendo en la desesperación y para animarla decidí comprarle un helado… Y cuando fui por él ahí estaba tu padre.

-¿Con su cita?

-Sí, era una chica linda, pero no tanto como Nadeshiko. En ese momento pensé en irme sin decirle ninguna palabra de que lo estábamos buscando, pero al ver a Nadeshiko tan triste agarre a tu padre del brazo, insultándolo y él como siempre con su cara serena, de recordarlo aún se me revuelve el estómago.

Sakura y Tomoyo no pueden evitar poner una cara de miedo al ver como Sonomi hace demostrar que el padre de Sakura nunca le cayó bien del todo.

-Su cita se asustó al ver como lo tenía y la espanté diciéndole que Kinomoto tenía varias amantes. Funcionó. Lo lleve del brazo hasta Nadeshiko y lo primero que hizo ella fue correr hasta él. Aún recuerdo la expresión de sorpresa y felicidad de ambos y ahí fue cuando Nadeshiko se confesó.

-No sabía que así se habían confesado mis padres.- Sakura susurra feliz.- Gracias por contármelo.

-De nada pequeña Sakura.

-Tú y tu mamá son muy parecidas Sakura. Te imaginas que llegases hacer tal hazaña ¡Dios mío! Tendría que grabarte.- Parlotea Tomoyo.

-Hasta tuve que venir a otro país. Definitivamente la superé.- Ríe.

-¡Hasta les gustan mayores!- Grita Tomoyo avergonzando más a Sakura

Por otro lado Sonomi casi se ahoga con el vaso de agua que tomaba al escuchar ese comentario, pero mantiene la postura.- ¿Cómo se llama ese chico Sakura?

-Shaoran Li.

-¿Li? ¿Es hijo del Señor Shun?

-Emm.- En ese momento de duda Sakura se dio cuenta que no conocía del todo la vida familiar de Shaoran.- Yo creo…

-Oh vaya, el Señor Li es poseedor de una empresa de teléfonos nacionales aquí en China. He tenido la oportunidad de convivir con él un par de ocasiones cuando se realizan meetings de producción y exportación de juguetes y electrodomésticos. Parece ser alguien muy serio y profesional. ¿Sabes dónde vive ese chico?

-No.- Dice decepcionada Sakura.- No tengo la remota idea.

-Muy bien, te llevaré a la empresa donde de seguro trabaja.

-¿Enserio?

-Claro que sí. Creo que mi destino es ser intermediaria de cupido.- Sonríe.- Saori, maneja hasta la empresa de Shun Li.

-Claro que sí Señora.

-0-

Finalmente han llegado a la empresa. Sakura no puede evitar sentirse nerviosa, sus manos comienzan a sudar y su corazón a palpitar fuerte. Una guardaespaldas le abre la puerta a Tomoyo y Sakura. Ambas observan el sorprendente edificio de arriba hacia abajo.

-Aquí es niñas. La empresa Li.

-Muchas gracias madre.

-Muchas gracias, señora Sonomi.

-No hay nada que agradecer, cualquier cosa me llamas Tomoyo.

-Sí madre.

-Hasta luego.- Sonomi sube la ventana de su limosina y se incorpora poco a poco al tráfico de Hong Kong.

-Dios mío.- Balbucea Sakura.

-Opino lo mismo. ¿No se suponía que él era solo un escritor?- Habla Tomoyo.

-Sí, renunció a todo esto por su sueño, pero su padre enfermo y él parece ser el único que puede dirigir el negocio. Son cosas de… adultos.

-Bueno, bueno, no hay que quedarnos aquí vamos a entrar.- Tomoyo toma de la mano a Sakura para comenzar a caminar.

-¡No! ¡Espera!- Sakura detiene a Tomoyo.- No me siento lista, estoy nerviosa. No se hablar chino.

-Yo sí Sakura.-Tomoyo sonríe.- De tantas veces que he venido he aprendido junto con mi madre.

-Oh. No lo sabía.

-Por eso, vamos.- De nuevo jala a Sakura y ella otra vez se detiene.

-No… Es que… ¿Sí me veo bien?- Sakura se observa de arriba abajo. Trae de ropa un vestido casual blanco con decoración de puntos negros y de zapatos unos pequeños tacones negros que la hacen ver elegante. Y su largo cabello castaño suelto.- ¿No me veo muy aniñada?

-Te ves divina.- Rueda sus ojos Tomoyo.- ¡Sakura! Basta, tienes que entrar ahí y decirle a ese patán lo que sientes por él ¡No te sabotees!- Habla determinada Tomoyo para alentar a su amiga.- Cuentas conmigo, todo estará bien.

Toma aliento Sakura y se mentaliza para afrontar la realidad.

-¡Está bien! ¡Vamos!

-¡Vamos!

Las amigas se adentran al interior de la empresa, divisan a lo lejos la recepción donde está una señorita muy linda.

\- _Buenas tardes._ _Disculpe señorita, ¿Se encuentra el Joven Shaoran Li?_ \- Tomoyo pone en práctica su chino que es muy fluido. Sakura solo guarda la compostura y silencio.

 _\- Buenas tardes, señorita. El joven Li se encuentra en su hora de almuerzo. ¿Quién es aquella persona que lo busca?_

Sakura voltea hacia la entrada y por fin ve a Shaoran.

-Tomoyo.- Susurra Sakura.- Él viene.

 _-Oh, el joven Li ya ha llegado Señorita. Viene en la entrada_ \- Contesta la recepcionista.

 _-¡Muchas gracias, señorita!_ \- Responde con una sonrisa Tomoyo y voltea a verlo.

Shaoran ésta entrando a la empresa, pero para la sorpresa de Sakura y Tomoyo, él no viene solo, está con una mujer. Shaoran le da el paso para que ella entre primero a pesar de que las puertas son eléctricas. No se ha dado cuenta que ella está ahí porque toda su atención esta con esa misteriosa mujer. Platican y ríen.

 _Él está sonriendo._ Piensa Sakura.

La misteriosa mujer es alta, pero no tanto como Shaoran, tiene tacones negros y un traje azulado compuesto por una falda y saco. Sin dejar de lado su largo cabello negro azabache que resalta sus facciones delicadas y piel blanca. Sus ojos son grandes y de un café claro. Es una belleza asiática.

Pero lo más importante, no deja de sonreírle a Shaoran.

-¿Y esa quién es?- Susurra con desprecio Tomoyo.

-No lo sé.- Susurra Sakura.

-Ella es la señorita Mei Ling.- Susurra la recepcionista de la empresa, asustando a ambas chicas logrando que la voltearán a ver.

-Oh, lo siento. Es qué también sé hablar japonés.- Ríe nerviosa.

Finalmente Shaoran se da cuenta que Sakura y Tomoyo están en su empresa. No puede evitar hacer una expresión de sorpresa e intriga. Tomoyo se da cuenta y empuja frenéticamente al frente a Sakura.

-¡Tomoyo!- Voltea Sakura sonrojada

-¡Ve por él!

Shaoran abandona a Mei Ling y camina más rápido para llegar con Sakura que ésta de pie en medio de la recepción. Su corazón comienza a latir cada vez más al ver que él se acerca.

 _Oh dios._

-¿Qué rayos están haciendo ustedes aquí?- Pregunta déspota Shaoran.

Sakura no puede evitar tener una risa nerviosa y Tomoyo sonriendo triunfante junto con la recepcionista que por alguna extraña razón sabe la historia de Sakura y Shaoran. Sin olvidar que por otro lado está una misteriosa Mei Ling con los brazos cruzados observando indiferentemente a Sakura.


	13. paso 13

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Me motivan a seguir y que más bello que les guste esta historiaxD las quiero mucho mucho.**

 **Paso 13**

Los empleados no dejan de entrar a la oficina, saludándose unos a los otros. Unos son mayores y otros no tanto, el lugar es demasiado amplio y elegante justo a la imagen del Hong Kong moderno y capitalista. En ese momento seria el escenario de un reencuentro poco abrupto.

Li no puede creer lo que sus ojos ven. Sakura, ella realmente está enfrente de él, para nada es un espejismo no puede evitar que su corazón tenga una sensación de esperanza y amor. Pero no debe dejar que ella perciba las emociones que le hace sentir, no cuando ella decidió estar con Yuki. Al menos eso era lo que él pensaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunta estando enfrente de ella de pie aún en la recepción.

-Vine a verte.- Sakura levanta la mirada firme sin titubeos aunque por dentro sus pensamientos estén revueltos, aunque su corazón lata cada vez más rápido.

Shaoran abre los ojos al tener esa respuesta.

-Está bien.- Suspira fuertemente.- Vamos a mi oficina. Dile a Tomoyo que venga.

-Okey.- Sakura se gira para caminar hacia donde está Tomoyo mientras que Shaoran hace lo mismo con Mei Ling.

-¿Quién es ella?- Pregunta expectante Mei aún de brazos cruzados.

-Ella es…-Piensa Shaoran. _¿Qué es para mí?-_ Ella es la niña de la cual Yuki y yo nos hacemos cargo en Japón. Si eso es- Reafirma.

Mei encuentra sospechoso el que Shaoran muestre una actitud poco tambaleante al pedirle una explicación. Generalmente se muestra estoico, profesional y demasiado duro con los demás. Pero decide no cuestionar algo más.

-¿Cómo se llama?-Sonríe magníficamente para guardar apariencias.

-Sakura. Y bueno tengo que atenderla y a su amiga igual, después seguimos charlando de la producción. Cualquier cosa estaré en mi oficina.- Se va sin despedirse. Mei ubica su mirada en ellos. Shaoran les habla gentilmente y las guía hacia el elevador. No hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta que hay una extraña aura entre ellos dos, la otra chica no parece ser un problema. Pero ella, la niña castaña es un gran problema.

 _No permitiré que alguien llegue y me arrebate lo que por derecho me corresponde_.

-0-

-Daidouji, puedes sentarte aquí afuera.- Le indica a Tomoyo los asientos que están en el pasillo.

-Claro, Li.- Tomoyo se sienta.- ¿Sakura también se quedará aquí?- Pregunta curiosa con la intención de molestarlo.

-No.- Espeta.- Sakura tu pasa conmigo a mi oficina.

-O-Oh, sí.- Se acomoda su cabello.- Vamos.

-Vamos.- Dice Shaoran.

-¡Tú puedes Sakura!- Dice con muecas Tomoyo a Sakura que voltea dándole una enorme sonrisa. Realmente el apoyo moral que ha obtenido de su amiga la ayudado a tener más valor para hablar con Shaoran.

Sakura devuelve su mirada con Shaoran. Él camina enfrente de ella. Al parecer su oficina se encuentra más retirada del pasillo de lo que ella pensaba. Pocas personas caminan por esta parte de la empresa pero cada uno de los empleados saluda a Li con respeto. Sabe que es para él ya que es lo único que puede diferenciar del idioma, su nombre. No pueden evitar observar con curiosidad a Sakura y como no si parece fuera de lugar, es una jovencita sin algún traje elegante o tacones, sin embargo Shaoran parece que nació para estar aquí, no ha volteado a verla pero ella se ha dedicado a observar su gran espalda que se marca aún más con el traje que porta. Es negro y un poco satinado. Su cabello peinado hacia atrás que le da un aire misterioso y rudo. No se parece en nada al Shaoran que vive, bueno, vivía junto con ella. Desalineado, despreocupado y hasta grosero. Lo ha estado conociendo en sus dos facetas pero no sabe cuál de las dos es la que más le gusta.

 _De verdad deseo que todo salga bien._

-Ya llegamos.- Se detiene Shaoran y abre la puerta de la oficina.- Pasa.- Le cede el paso a Sakura.

-Gracias.- Pasa y enseguida Shaoran cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

Sakura observa con impresión la gran oficina. Sus paredes con grisáceas adornadas con diferentes planos de la ciudad y hasta de objetos pertenecientes a la empresa. Imponentes ventanas que dejan entrar la luz del día ofreciendo una vista perfecta. Sillones de cuero a los costados con una pequeña mesa y un florero en ella. Sin olvidar taburetes llenos de libros. El escritorio es grande así como la silla presidencial y la silla para los invitados. Definitivamente es la oficina de un importante empresario.

-Toma asiento.- Le indica Shaoran la silla mientras que él se sienta en su puesto. Sakura obedece rápidamente.- Y bien… ¿De qué quieres hablar?- Pregunta impaciente Shaoran. Sakura entra en un shock nervioso, aprieta fuertemente su vestido limpiando el sudor de sus manos. No sabe que más decir.

Un silencio un poco prolongado surge en la oficina. Shaoran sigue observando expectante a su invitada.

-Sakura.- Le llama.

No obtiene una respuesta.

Desesperado suspira fuertemente.

-Sakura.-Habla fuerte.- Sino piensas decirme nada es mejor que te vayas, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, además—

-Te quiero.- Después de un largo tiempo habla observando directamente a Shaoran.

Él se encuentra sin palabras pero después la ironía invade su cabeza apoyando ambos brazos en el escritorio.

-¿Viajaste desde Japón solo para decirme que me quieres?

Sakura ignora completamente la ironía que existe en su voz, en lugar de lastimarla la anima más a hacerle entender que lo quiere.

-Sí. Solo viaje de Japón hasta acá para decirte te quiero.- Agarra fuertemente su vestido.- Quiero que sepas que estoy profundamente enamorada de ti.

Su rostro se encuentra hecho un tomate. Nunca antes se había confesado.

-Estás loca.- Shaoran gira junto con su silla para ver el paisaje de la ciudad evitando tener contacto visual con Sakura. Sus mejillas se sonrojan levemente. ¿Cómo es que una adolescente de 16 puede causar eso en él?

-Por ti.- Sentecia Sakura.- Y no me iré de Hong Kong hasta llevarte de nuevo a Japón. Debes continuar con la publicación de tú libro y no dirigiendo una empresa.

-¿Ahora quieres ser mi salvadora?- Dice sarcásticamente Shaoran sin girar a verla.- Tú no sabes cómo funcionan las cosas.

-Déjame ayudarte.- Suplica Sakura.- Debes seguir con tus sueños.

-No es tan fácil.- La melancolía se nota en el tono de voz de Shaoran.

-Sí lo es.

-No. Y no volveré a Japón. Pierdes tú tiempo. Así que vete.

Sakura se exalta ante tal actitud caprichosa de Shaoran. Se levanta rápidamente de su silla y se pone en frente de él. Shaoran se sorprende de tenerla a contra luz porque con aquel vestido blanco pareciera un ángel.

-¡Tú!- Le grita Sakura señalándolo acusadoramente con el dedo índice.- ¡No permitiré que arruines tus sueños! Y-Yo te quiero mucho, Li. No viaje hasta acá para obtener un no como respuesta, ni para ser rechazada, porque tú me quieres tanto como yo te quiero a ti.

Shaoran queda perplejo ante la seguridad de Sakura y no puede evitar preguntarse si todas las jovencitas de dieciséis son así.

-¿Y cómo estás tan segura de que te quiero?- Pregunta demandante con sus brazos cruzados, su lenguaje corporal aún comunica que se encuentra molesto.

-Por esto.

Sakura se abalanza encima de Shaoran robándole un beso. Él abre sus ojos de sorpresa. Fue tan repentino que la silla pareciese caerse pero por fortuna no y es lo suficientemente grande para que las delgadas piernas de Sakura tengan un pequeño espacio a los costados quedando así parcialmente sentada en las de él. No deja de besarlo y él tampoco. Poco a poco abre sus brazos para abrazarla y asegurar que no se caiga. Sus labios se rozan primero tímidamente para después darle paso a sus lenguas. Shaoran aprehende la estrecha cintura de Sakura y lo acerca más a él, ella toma de su rostro para hacer más profundo el beso. Ninguno de los dos concluye el beso, en ratos se separan escasos milímetros para obtener aire para seguir con el apasionado momento.

-0-

Mientras tanto, en otro lado de la empresa. Se encuentra Tomoyo en el mismo lugar donde la dejo Li. Aburrida y un tanto desesperada.

 _La reconciliación ya duró mucho. ¿Qué tanto estarán haciendo?._ Piensa pícaramente mientras desliza sus dedos en su teléfono. No puede evitar escuchar las conversaciones, aunque sean en chino, de los empleados y en especial la de uno en particular.

 _-¿Li se encuentra en su oficina?_ \- Pregunta un hombre joven, trajeado de buen porte, alto, de piel pálida, cabello azabache y bien peinado a una secretaria en su cubículo. Quizás sea la asistente de Li. Piensa Tomoyo.

- _Así es joven Eriol, él ésta atendiendo a una vista._

 _-¿Una visita?-_ Pregunta extrañado aquel desconocido _.- Él nunca atiende ni a su familia. ¿Sabes quién era?_

- _No, solo sé que era una jovencita_.- Susurra la asistente.- _De hecho venía acompañada también con aquella señorita._ \- La asistente señala con los ojos a Tomoyo que finge demencia en su celular.

- _Vamos averiguar quién está con Li. Muchas gracias Liu._

 _-De nada joven Eriol.-_ Sonríe la asistente.

El susodicho comienza a caminar con la intención de ir a la oficina de Shaoran pero Tomoyo sabe perfectamente que nadie debe interrumpir a ese par de tercos así que pone manos a la obra.

- _Si fuera tú, no entraría ahí._ \- Habla captando la atención de él rápidamente.

Eriol dirige su mirada hacia la chica que se encuentra sentada. No se había percatado de que era muy bella. Con su cabello largo y ondulado, su piel blanquecina y grandes ojos azules, largas piernas que se dejan ver por la discreta pero reveladora falda rosa acompañada por una blusa blanca de botones. Es realmente una mujer muy bella.

 _-¿_ Ah sí? ¿Por qué no debería ir a la oficina de mi amigo y jefe?

Tomoyo se sorprende de que comience a hablar en japonés.

-¿Cómo sabes que no soy de aquí?

-Aquí no hay chicas tan lindas como tú.- Le sonríe coqueto y gentilmente toma la mano de Tomoyo, colocando un dulce beso en ella.- Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa. Un gusto.

Tomoyo, por primera vez en sus 16 años puede sentir el notorio calor de un sonrojo en sus mejillas y el bombeo de sangre de su corazón. Él no era un mocoso con mal aliento como sus compañeros de instituto. Era elegante y muy guapo.

-Tomoyo Daidouji, el gusto es mío.- Le devuelve una gran sonrisa pensado feliz que algo interesante ha ocurrido mientras impidió que alguien interrumpiera a Sakura.

 _Definitivamente fue una excelente idea viajar hacia Hong Kong, Sakura._

-0-

De regreso a la oficina de Shaoran. Continúan entregándose al amor, él oliendo el dulce aroma que emana su cabello y el coqueto perfume que lleva el día de hoy. desde besos largos y apasionados a aquellos cortos y llenos de dulzura ya sea en los labios, rostro y cuello. Inhalando el mismo aire, compartiendo el mismo aliento. Shaoran poco a poco comienza a subir su mano hasta tocar las comisuras del sostén de Sakura por encima de su ropa. Ella se sorprende pero no detiene dicha acción y suelta entre besos un tenue gemido, cosa que impactó a Shaoran y lo despertó del trance en el cual se encontraba.

-P-Perdón Sakura.- La abraza fuertemente.- Debemos parar, sino, no seré capaz de controlarme de cometer un delito.- Funde su rostro en su cuello tratando de controlar sus impulsos carnales. Sakura por un lado aún se encuentra anonadada por las grandes muestras de amor, por un momento pensó que sí era él, estaría bien. Sus mejillas continúan con un rojo brillante por pensar tales cosas. Su cuerpo reaccionó de manera extraña ante su toque y besos, experimentando sensaciones que jamás había sentido.

-E-Está bien.- Susurra débilmente al oído de Shaoran para después encontrarse con sus ojos, sus imponentes orbes castaños, profundos y fuertes otorgándole la más sincera sonrisa.

-¿Sabes?, me estas volviendo loco-Le dice mientras con el dedo índice se rasca la nuca- Mi idea del amor era una muy diferente a como eres.- Prosigue mientras toma aliento.- Nunca pensé que una chiquilla de tan sólo 16 años me hiciera feliz, enojar y entristecer. Desde el primer momento que viviste con nosotros supuse que serías alguien importante.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunta Sakura mientras se muerde su labio inferior tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas de felicidad.

-Enserio.- La ve directamente a los ojos, observando y captando cada detalle de ellos.- Nunca pensé que podría amar así.- Sonríe gentilmente.- Tampoco pensé que serías capaz de venir hasta acá solo por mí.

-Soy capaz de eso y más.- Timidamente Sakura se sigue confesando aún encima de Li.

-La pregunta aquí es ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás aquí?

-No lo sé Li.- Se encoge de hombros.- Vine con la mamá de Tomoyo. Supongo que hasta que la Sra. Sonomi termine sus negocios aquí.

-¿Sabes dónde te quedarás a dormir?

-¿Con Tomoyo?- Dice sin seguridad alguna en sus palabras.- Creo.

-Quédate conmigo.- Sentencia Shaoran. Dicha frase sorprende a Sakura abriendo sus ojos como platos.

-¿Eh? ¿Contigo?

-Claro.

-Pero no puedo quedarme contigo. D-Digo somos tú y yo y—

Shaoran suelta una pequeña carcajada.

-No actúes como si no hubiésemos vivido juntos nunca.

-P-Pero pero estaremos solos.- Lo dice con un evidente sonrojo y cara de preocupación

Ahora no puede evitar reír fuertemente ante tales gestos. Sakura hace un mohín ante tal burla.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Molesta se retira de las piernas de Shaoran

-Nunca dije que estaríamos solos.- Tose recobrando la cordura.- Eres una pervertida.- Le da un pequeño pellizco en su nariz.- Irás a mi casa y punto. Le avisas a Daidouji para que no se preocupe.

En eso tocan la puerta de la oficina.

-Adelante.- Ordena Shaoran.

Enseguida entra Eriol acompañado de Tomoyo. Shaoran no puede evitar tener una atención suspicaz con ellos dos. Y más con Eriol que ha entrado tan galante.

-Perdón por interrumpir Li, pero esta señorita ha estado preguntando por su amiga Kinomoto.- Señala serenamente a Tomoyo que saluda a Shaoran y Sakura.

-¿Qué pasó Tomoyo?- Camina Sakura hacia su amiga.

-Mi madre me ha marcado diciendo que la limusina nos está esperando afuera. Quería saber si te quedarías conmigo o aún tienes cosas que hacer con el joven Li.

-Oh.-Hace una mueca de duda y voltea a ver a Shaoran.- ¿Hay algo más de lo que tenemos que hablar?- Pregunta.

-No. No.- Reafirma.- Tú ve con Daidouji, yo te marcaré.- Busca su celular en su saco.- Pero no tengo tú número.

-Yo sí tengo el tuyo. Hasta tu LINE.- Sonríe triunfante Sakura.- Te mandaré un mensaje yo.

-¿Quién diablos te lo pasó? Oh espera.- Reflexiona.- Creo saber quién fue.- Roda sus ojos en señal de ironía.- Está bien esperare tu mensaje.

-Hasta luego.- Se despide agitando su mano.- También usted emm…

-Eriol Hiragizawa.- Sonríe.- Hasta luego Sakura.

Sakura se sorprende en que el chico misterioso sepa su nombre. Tomoyo de igual forma se despide de ambos y las dos chicas salen de la oficina quedando solos Shaoran y Eriol. Este último le dirige una mirada divertida a Shaoran y él entiende completamente lo que quiere hacer así que solo se sienta donde hace unos momentos estaba.

-Escúpelo.- Manda Shaoran.

-Vaya vaya, quien lo diría. El codiciado joven Li está enamorado de una joven de 16 años.- Habla pícaramente.- No sabia que te gustaban inocentes.

Eriol ha sido amigo de infancia tanto de Yukito y Shaoran. Japónes por madre y ascendencia europea por su padre. Con la edad de 21 años y por su prodigioso intelecto logro entrar al mundo del mercadeo mundial. Aunque eso no dejaba de lado que era un egocéntrico, manipulador y sobre todo mujeriego contrastando perfectamente con las personalidades de Yukito y Shaoran.

-No seas idiota. No ha pasado nada más entre ella y yo. Además parece que a ti igual te intereso Daidouji puedo verlo claramente en esa cara de enfermo que pones cuando te quieres aprovechar de una chica.- No entiendo porque somos amigos.

-No te equivocas, te doy toda la razón, pero ella no es una menor de edad. Tiene 21 años.- Menciona triunfante.- Conseguí su número de teléfono. Y somos amigos porque me adoras.

Shaoran no puede evitar hacer una cara de sorpresa e incredulidad.

-¿Qué?- Pregunta.- ¿Por qué me haces esa horrible cara? ¿Acaso no me quieres?

-Te vieron la cara de estúpido. Ella también es menor de edad.- Comienza a leer unas cosas en su escritorio ignorando completamente a Eriol.

-¡Qué!- Se hace para adelante con todo y silla por semejante sorpresa.- Demonios, eso la hace aún más interesante.

-Interesante para que termines en la cárcel.- Dice Shaoran mientras continúa leyendo.

-Lo mismo digo. Dejaste de lado a la señorita Mei.- Resopla burlón Eriol.- Ya quiero ver su cara cuando se entere.

-No tiene porque y mucho menos molestarse. Nosotros no somos más que amigos de la infancia.- Da vuelta a la siguiente hoja Shaoran indiferente ante la situación.

-¿Eres o te haces? Sabes que siempre le has gustado.

-Bueno, si ese es el caso, ella sabe que nunca me ha gustado.- Cierra la carpeta.- Así que no quiero que hagas ningún comentario sobre esto.- Ve intimidante a Eriol.

-A la orden capitán.- Hace un saludo como soldado.- Prepárate para la junta, querido amigo que al parecer tendrás muchas cosas que aclarar en tu casa con el Señor Shun.

-Ni me lo digas.- Se levanta de su silla.- Vamos.

-Vamos.- Sonríe Eriol.- Entonces, ¿Sí me quieres?

-Púdrete.

Ambos amigos salen de la oficina dirigiéndose a la sala de juntas de la empresa.


	14. Paso 14

_Hemos llegado a las 5000 visitas. No saben la alegría que me causa el que lean esta historia y comenten que les parece. Las quiero muchísimo, sin su apoyo esto no podría ser posible. Disfruten el capítulo y no olviden dejar su review. Besitos!_

 **Paso 14**

-Bien, hemos llegado.- Shaoran detiene su carro enfrente de una gran mansión y Sakura no puede creer lo que sus ojos ven.

-¿Enserio vives aquí?- Pega su rostro en la ventana sorprendida.- ¿Por qué te fuiste a Japón?

-Eso ya lo sabes.- Ríe por lo bajo.- Vamos.

Mientras Shaoran baja del carro para abrirle la puerta a Sakura. El hogar de Shaoran es una gran casa que podría parecer una mansión. Con una fachada moderna y rejas de color dorado sin dejar de lado el gran jardín que se puede ver fácilmente con una cochera donde están los carros. Las piernas de Sakura no dejan de temblar y sus manos sudan frío por los nervios que poco a poco invaden su cuerpo.

Pasan por la vereda que divide la entrada con la puerta principal. Los empleados que están en el jardín arreglándolo saludan a Shaoran con un reverencia y diciendo "Joven Li." E igual a Sakura. Finalmente llegan a la entrada y Shaoran abre la puerta.

El interior es igual o más elegante. Demasiado iluminado y espacioso. Es la mezcla entre la tradición china y la modernidad. Es aparentemente silenciosa hasta el momento en que una mujer con la complexión de la mamá de Tomoyo baja de las escaleras, quizás un poco más grande, pero es de tez muy pálida con la misma mirada que Yukito y de cabello castaño lacio hasta los hombros. Ella es su madre.

-Cariño, bienvenido.-Baja elegantemente las escaleras.- Vienes acompañado. Quien es esa dulce niña.

-Hola madre.- Toma de la mano a Sakura sorprendiéndola un poco y un poco más a Miwako.- Ella es mi novia.

-¡Novia!- Sakura grita nerviosamente ante tal afirmación.

 _¿Desde cuándo somos novios?_

-Oh vaya.- Miwako lleva su palma a su boca de sorpresa.- No sabía que tenías novia, cariño. Bueno, deja me presento. Yo soy Miwako Li. Mamá de Shaoran. Un gusto.- Agita la mano de Sakura.

-Y-Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto. U-Un gusto, señora.- El rostro de Sakura parece un tomate ya que la vergüenza comienza a llenar sus mejillas.

-Qué lindo nombre. Vamos a tomar un café al jardín.

Los tres caminan hacia el jardín y Sakura no puede evitar hacerle señas a Shaoran sobre lo que acaba de hacer. Él solo observa las divertidas reacciones de ella.

-Eres mi novia, ¿Ok?- Le susurra al oído.- No hay ninguna mentira en eso.

El corazón de Sakura late rápidamente en la seriedad de las palabras del chico. Tiene razón, no hay ni una pisca de broma en aquello que dice. Finalmente llegan al jardín y toman asiento en la mesa que da la vista a él. Una señorita se acerca a preguntar que lo que quieren tomar, todos piden un café el cual es llevado inmediatamente junto con galletas como aperitivos.

-Y bien, cuéntenme como se conocieron ustedes dos. Primero tú Li.- Miwako no puede evitar sonreír y esperar con gran expectativa la gran historia de amor de su hijo.

-Sakura es la chica a la cual Yuki y yo cuidamos en Japón.- Dice sin más.

-¡Oh!- Exclama sorprendida.- Así que tú eres esa niña que es hermana del gran amigo de Yuki, Touya, ¿Cierto?

-S-Sí soy yo.- Dice tímidamente.

-Y fue inevitable que Li se enamorara de ti ¿Verdad?- Especula emocionada Miwako.- Eres muy linda.

-Así es madre, Sakura es una buena chica, por eso es que ella es mi novia.

Sakura se queda sin palabras y con un rostro hasta las orejas de colorado.

Miwako no puede dejar de verla y de disfrutar de sus expresiones ante la declaración de amor de su hijo.

-No le había conocido una novia a Li antes, Sakura.- Le toma a su café.- Definitivamente eres alguien muy especial.

-Gracias, supongo.- Sakura sonríe un poco.

-Sakura viene de Japón madre, ella se quedará unos días con nosotros para luego irse. ¿Puedes pedir que preparen la habitación para ella?- Dice serio Li.

-Si cariño, ahora lo pediré, pero antes tienes que ir hablar con tu padre.

Sakura observa como el semblante de Shaoran ha cambiado con el solo hecho de mencionar a su padre, con eso es suficiente para comprobar que lo que él decía de su relación con su padre era y es muy complicada.

-¿Dónde está?

-En su habitación descansando.

-Bien.- Se levanta de la silla.- Iré con él.

-Trata de no discutir, Li. Recuerda que no se debe de exaltar.- Dice preocupada Miwako.

-Te recuerdo que yo no soy el que inicia las peleas, es el viejo. Hare mi esfuerzo. Ahorita vengo Sakura.

-Sí.

Ambas ven como Shaoran entra a la casa. Se observan una a la otra hasta que por fin Miwako decide cortar el silencio.

-¿Cuántos años tienes Sakura?

-Erm…- Se encoge de hombros.- 16 señora.

-Oh.- Le da un sorbo a su café para ocultar su impresión.- Está bien, pronto crecerás. Ese Li es un aprovechado ¿Verdad?

-¡No! ¡No! Para nada.- Niega con ambas manos.- Li es un buen chico.

Miwako ríe un poco.

-Lo sé, lo sé, es mi hijo. A comparación de Yuki, Li es mucho más sincero con las personas ¿Cierto?

-Sí. Yukito es un poco manipulador.- Sakura no mide sus palabras y se sorprende.- No, no. No quise hablar mal de Yukito, es que yo solo…

Miwako estalla a carcajadas.

-¡Cielos! Pensé que era la única que lo sabía. La verdadera naturaleza de Yuki. Eres muy perceptiva Sakura, me agradas.

-Oh ¿Enserio?

-Claro que sí. Me alegra que no vienes detrás del dinero de Li. Hasta parece que no sabías que él lo tenía.

-De hecho no lo sabía.- Se encoge de hombros y toma de su café.- Hay muchas cosas que no sé de Li.

-Las sabrás, parece tenerte mucha confianza y amor. Entiendo tu sentimiento, así estaba yo con Shun, tan misterioso y guapo como Li.

-¿El señor Shun está bien?

-Sí, gracias al cielo todo salió bien. Pero necesita reposar un mes. Por eso Li ésta al mando en la empresa. Shun está desesperado por volver y Li por irse. ¿Irónico cierto?

-Demasiado.- Sakura guarda silencio y se atreve a preguntar más cosas.- ¿El señor Shun dejará que Li vuelva a Japón para que publique su libro?

Miwako inhala fuerte al escuchar esas palabras.

-No lo sé. Me encantaría que Shun dejara que Li siguiera con sus convicciones, pero es imposible. Nadie más podría hacerse cargo de la empresa.

-¿Y Yukito?-Pregunta Sakura

-Mi marido es muy tradicional, quiere que solo el linaje Li dirija la empresa. He tratado de decirle que eso no es necesario pero no funciona.

-Oh.

-Pero Li no se dejara. Discutirá y en cuanto se cumpla el mes se irá a Japón. Lo conozco y si antes tenía razones ahora mucho más. Ya que estas tú con él.- Sonríe.

Sakura se sonroja ante tal gesto. Siente una gran alegría al tener una plática tan amena con la mamá de Shaoran.

-Y-Yo ayudaré a Li para que su padre lo deje seguir sus pasiones. No se preocupe.

-Si lo logras, serás todo un ángel.- Ríe.- Gracias por preocuparte por mi hijo.

La tranquilidad de la escena se ve interrumpida por un estrepitoso sonido. Es el de una puerta siendo azotada. Ambas mujeres se levantan inmediatamente de sus lugares y entran a la casa para observar a un desesperado y evidentemente enojado Shaoran. Él va bajando las escaleras mientras se agita su cabello con la mano en señal de incomodidad.

-¿De nuevo Li?- Pregunta afligida su madre mientras le toma ambas manos.

-Madre.-Cierra fuertemente sus ojos.- No quiero discutir contigo también.

Sakura observa en silencio la escena. Puede ver que Li esta sumamente molesto. No puede evitar preguntarse que tanto habrá pasado con su padre.

-Sakura.- Le habla Li.

-¿Sí que pasó?-Reacciona un poco nerviosa.

-Acompáñame.- Le extiende su mano.

Ambos caminan hacia el jardín de la casa dejando a Miwako en la sala con una evidente cara de preocupación pero por el momento se relaja un poco al poder presenciar que su hijo mayor por primera vez muestra una verdadera sonrisa desde su estadía en Hong Kong.

Shaoran y Sakura caminan en silencio en medio de las veredas llenas de pequeñas flores que adornan el paisaje y otorgan un dulce aroma. Hay como 6 árboles de mediana altura que cubren con una extensa sombra. Sakura no sabe que palabras decir a raíz de la situación que presenció.

-Lamento que hayas presenciado eso.- Finalmente habla Li. Deteniéndose en la sombra de un árbol.- Trate de controlarme pero.

-Está bien, Li.- Sakura se acerca y toma sus manos.- No conozco muy bien el por qué peleas tanto con él, pero a mí no me tienes que explicar tus motivos. Sé perfectamente porque.

-¿Ah sí?- La incredulidad se hace notar en su voz.- Que perceptiva eres.- Poco a poco se sienta para recargarse en el tronco del árbol.

-Tú mamá me dijo lo mismo.- Sonríe y Shaoran le devuelve la sonrisa.

-0-

En otro lado de la casa, específicamente en el segundo piso, un señor de mediana edad de porte intimidante, con barba y cabello castaño cubierto con la presencia de cabellos plateados observa la escena a lo lejos en silencio.

-Cariño.- Irrumpe Miwako en su habitación.- Es hora de tu medicina.

-¿Quién es ella Miwako?- Su demandante voz parece retumbar en la habitación.

-Oh.- Se acerca con su marido.- Ella es Sakura, la novia de Li.

-¿Su novia?

-Sí ¿No te lo dijo hace un momento que subió?

-No, solo me comentó su estúpida idea otra vez. Ese hijo mío me matara de un enojo.

-Ay, Shun.- Toma el hombro de su esposo.- Tú te causas solo esos corajes. Deberías dejarlo ya.

-Y tú igual, al ponerte de su parte.

-Yo siempre estoy de tu parte.- Recarga su cabeza en su hombro.

-Seguro que sí.- Shun dirige su mirada de nuevo hacia los jóvenes. Puede percibir que Shaoran es evidentemente feliz al sonreír demasiado.- No lo había visto sonreír tanto desde que era un niño.

-¿Verdad que sí? Pensé lo mismo.

Ambos padres observan la escena en que su hijo jala del brazo a Sakura tumbándola en el pasto sin lastimarla, la acorrala poco a poco.

-¡Pero mira lo que está haciendo!- El padre reacciona preocupado y molesto al ver la osadía de su hijo en su casa.

-Oh oh.- Sonríe maliciosa la madre al ver el gesto de su esposo.- ¿Qué está pasando ahí?

Pero la preocupación de él desaparece al ver como la misteriosa chica empuja fuerte con ambos brazos a su hijo, alejándolo de ella. Su rostro está completamente rojo acusándolo con el dedo índice. Es inevitable que suelte una pequeña risa.

-Te encantará hablar con ella. Es una dulce chica.

Shun al verse indefenso dejándose llevar por sus emociones retoma su actitud y porte imponente.

-Ya veremos.- Dice sin dejar de ver a Shaoran y Sakura.

Miwako ríe.

-Adoro cuando te haces el rudo.- Le da un pequeño beso.- Ven, toma tu medicina.

-Claro.

La pareja de esposo son interrumpidos ya que una señorita del servicio toca la puerta.

-Adelante.- Dice Shun.

-Señores, perdón que los interrumpa, pero alguien vino a buscar al Joven Li y no sé en qué lugar está él.

-¿Quién es Liu?- Pregunta Miwako.

-La señorita Mei Ling.- Dice sin más.

-Oh.- Miwako lleva su mano en el rostro mostrando algo de inquietud.

-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunta Shun.- Es Mei, ella siempre viene aquí si mal no recuerdo.

-No es eso. ¿Eres ciego cariño? Sino que no debió de haber venido hoy.

-No entiendo.- Toma su medicina indiferente a la situación.

-Liu.- Habla Miwako con su empleada.

-Dígame señora.

-Pásala, yo iré enseguida.

-Entendido. Con su permiso.- Liu desaparece de la habitación.

-Esta será una situación incómoda cariño.- Habla Miwako con su esposo que ignora por completo lo que está pasando.

Mientras que por otro lado, en el jardín de la casa. Sakura, rendida por los encantos de su nuevo novio poco a poco acepta el dulce beso que Li le ha dado mientras están recargados bajo la sombra y calidez del viejo roble.

 **¡Sus opiniones son bienvenidas! Las quiero!**


	15. Paso 15

**Paso 15**

En la gran sala de la casa de pie se encuentra una bella mujer, delgada, alta y con una coleta que recoge su largo cabello negro. De lejos se puede visualizar su porte y elegancia. Ella es Mei Ling, en la casa del chico que siempre le ha gustado.

-¡Mei! Hola querida.- Aparece Miwako bajando con prisa las escaleras.- Perdón por tardarme. Estaba atendiendo a Shun.

-No se preocupe Sra. Li.- Sonríe llena de gracia Mei.- Vine a buscar a Shao ¿Está él aquí?

Miwako traga en seco, sabe perfectamente que Mei siempre se ha interesado en su hijo y una situación incómoda está a punto de suceder.

-Oh, Li… Bueno… él…- Balbucea nerviosa.

-¿El?- Pregunta con gran intriga.

Y como si el destino se dedicara a realizar jugarretas de mal gusto, la nueva pareja entra feliz a la sala sin darse cuenta de la presencia de fémina de Mei. Platicando y jugueteando. Rápidamente Mei se percata del ambiente que los envuelve, reconoce a Sakura, sus ojos ámbar se abren de sorpresa y un gran disgusto. Shaoran ve a Mei y la sorpresa se hace ver en su rostro. Miwako solo se limita a observar con gran preocupación lo inevitable.

-Oh, Mei, no sabía que vendrías.

Shaoran sigue a lado de Sakura y ella puede percibir la tensión que se está formando en el ambiente. Así como Mei supo quién era, Sakura no tarda en sacar sus propias conjeturas.

-Sí, se nota que no sabías _Shao._ \- La arrogancia se hace ver en el timbre de su voz.

 _¿Shao? ¿Desde cuando tiene derecho en llamarle así_? Piensa Sakura

-¿Se puede saber a qué has venido?- Pregunta con seriedad y sin notar la tensión que poco a poco esta creciendo entre dos mujeres.

-Claro.- Mei saca una carpeta de su gran bolso.- Vine a hablar contigo sobre la junta que tendremos con una empresaria sobre la próxima producción. Pero.- Lanza una mirada hacia Sakura.- Si estás muy ocupado con esta niña, puedo venir más tarde.

 _¡¿Niña?!_

Sakura lucha en sus interiores para evitar echársele encima apretando las orillas de su vestido.

-No Mei, no estoy ocupado. Hablemos de eso de una vez.- Camina Shaoran hacia ella dejando atrás a Sakura.- Ven, vamos al despacho.- Le indica con la mano el camino hacia el lugar indicado.

-Muy bien, Shao.- Sonríe triunfante Mei Ling.

 _De nuevo, "Shao" Infeliz._

-Madre, estate un poco con Sakura, me ocuparé con Mei.- Li se dirige a Miwako y ambos entran al despacho que está a escasos metros de la sala. Sakura se queda ahí estrupefacta. Shaoran ni siquiera le dijo que luego vendría y solo entro con esa extraña mujer. Miwako observa las reacciones de su nuera y va al rescate.

-Sakura.- La toma del hombro.- No te enojes con Li, quizás es despistado.

-Muy despistado, diría yo.- Pone los ojos en blanco.- A todo esto ¿Ella quién es? ¿Y por qué le dice "Shao"?- Sakura muestra su desprecio arremedándola.

Miwako estalla de risa. Sakura abre sus ojos de sorpresa al darse cuenta de que por el extraño sentimiento de los celos está actuando raro.

-¡Eres muy graciosa! Vayamos de nuevo al jardín para contarte quién es Mei Ling y porque le dice "Shao."- Trata de imitar el mismo tono causando una pequeña risa en Sakura.

-Muy bien, vamos.- Sonríe y ambas caminan al jardín.

-0-

-Bien ¿Qué tienes para mí?- Shaoran toma asiento en la silla principal mientras que Mei se sienta enfrente de él sacando los papeles necesarios.

-Como ya lo sabrás, una empresaria japonesa de una marca importante en Japón quiere extender sus productos en otros países del continente asiático. Estuve leyendo el informe que me mandó su secretaria y debo decir que es una gran oportunidad el que la empresa de tu padre acepte el contrato. Aquí tienes.

Shaoran dedica toda su atención el leer el informe detenidamente. Pasa cada una de las hojas y en ese momento Mei Ling puede aprovechar que él ha bajado la guardia para poder observarlo. Ve su semblante serio y profesional al momento de atender los negocios, como sus largas y pobladas pestañas revolotean y hacen juego con sus cejas varoniles. Sus rasgos finos, pero masculinos. El aroma embriagante de su colonia. Su cabello castaño y un poco desordenado le da un aire coqueto y altanero. Por más que lo observa no puede encontrarle algún defecto. Él es perfecto.

Un perfecto primer amor.

-Termine.- Cierra la carpeta y en menos de tres segundos Mei recupera su postura seria para ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.- Tienes razón, es una excelente oportunidad.

-¿Verdad que sí? Imaginas todo el capital y las ganas que tendrá la empresa, podremos aumentar la mano de obra y ayudar a más familias. Y sobre todo crecer como marca.

Shaoran le sonríe a Mei.

-Siempre has pensado en nuestros trabajadores, eres una formidable líder, Mei. Me encanta eso de ti.

Ella se ha sorprendido por aquel comentario y el sonrojo ahora sí no lo puede ocultar. Aunque para Li pase desapercibido.

-Oh, Shao. Me halagas mucho.- Sonríe un poco presumida.

-Es la verdad. Entonces, la reunión es mañana ¿Cierto?

-Sí a primera hora. Pero además de la reunión esta empresaria realizará un meeting en la noche para festejar su éxito en un salón de la zona principal.

-Vaya, tiene toda la intención de triunfar. ¿Estamos invitados?

-Claro que sí. Los invitados somos, como siempre, el presidente, el vicepresidente y la asistente del presidente, o sea; tú, Eriol y yo.

Shaoran se queda pensando.

-¿Sólo son tres invitaciones?- Pregunta curioso.

Mei encuentra sospechosa esa pregunta.

-Sí. Solo podemos ir nosotros tres.- Reafirma de manera fría.

-Bueno.- Suspira fuerte Shaoran.- Entonces nos vemos mañana Mei.- Se levanta de la silla y Mei no tiene más remedio que hacerlo también.- Te acompaño a la salida.

-Sí.

Caminan a la puerta del despacho pero Mei se detiene antes de que Shaoran le abriese la puerta.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Shao.- Lo ve directamente.

-¿Sí?

" _Esa niña ¿Qué es para ti?"_

-No, nada.- Le regala una gran sonrisa.- Lleva una camisa gris, Eriol también lo hará y yo igual. Para ir combinados.

Shaoran se extraña y esboza una media sonrisa.

-Esa fue idea del idiota, verdad.- Abre la puerta.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- Ríe Mei.

-Intuición.

Caminan por la sala y para la sorpresa de Shaoran y gusto de Mei, ni Miwako ni Sakura están ahí. Siguen avanzando hasta llegar a la puerta principal.

-Me despides de tus padres.

-Seguro.

Mei le deposita un beso de despedida en el cachete, sorprendiendo a Shaoran, ya que nunca lo había hecho.

-Hasta mañana.- Agita su mano y se da la media vuelta.

Shaoran no tiene tiempo para reaccionar quedándose solo en el umbral aún extrañado por el beso.

-Hasta… mañana.-Cierra la puerta.- ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

Dispuesto a olvidar aquello busca a dos mujeres de su interés y sabe perfectamente en que lugar estarían. Va al jardín y las encuentra en el mismo lugar, platicando y compartiendo lo que podrían ser secretos. Ambas se percatan de su presencia y dejan de hablar y esto resulta aún más sospechoso.

-Si van hablar mal de mí al menos deberían disimular un poco.- Toma asiento a lado de Sakura.

-No estábamos hablando mal ti, Li. Solo—

Sakura deja de hablar y frunce su ceño detenidamente en el rostro de Shaoran.

-¿Qué?- Shaoran frunce su ceño a la actitud de Sakura.

-¿Qué tienes aquí?- Toma fuerte su rostro.- ¡Ah! ¡Mira! ¡Tienes la marca de un beso!

-¿Eh?- Shaoran esta sorprendido pero recuerda fugaz la despedida de Mei.

-¿Enserio?- Miwako se levanta de su silla para observar.- Oh, es la marca de un beso. Efectivamente.

Sakura toma rápidamente una servilleta de la mesa y limpia con rudeza la mejilla de Shaoran dejándola irritada.

-Hey, duele.- Shaoran hace muecas.

-¿Cómo no te dolió cuando te lo hizo?- Sakura en un frenesí avienta la servilleta que uso en la cara de Shaoran con un tono evidente de molestia y se levanta de ahí caminando a zancadas para el jardín. Shaoran, perplejo ante tal reacción se queda inmóvil volteando a ver a su madre en búsqueda de una respuesta coherente.

-No preguntes, solo ve con ella.

Shaoran gira sus ojos en señal de fastidio y a regañadientes va hacia Sakura.

Sakura sigue caminando enojada pasando el césped que hasta parece que el toma la silueta de sus pisadas.

 _¿Qué diablos se cree esta tal Mei? ¡Besándolo! ¡Y él! ¡Dejándose besar!_

Al estar sumergida en su enojo no dejó escuchar que desde hace un rato le llaman por su nombre

-¡Sakura!

 _¡Maldita!_

-¡Sakura!

 _¡Dejado!_

-¡Sakura!- Shaoran toma fuerte su brazo girándola hacia él. Sorprendiéndola.- ¡Deja de ignorarme!

El corazón de Sakura se detuvo al tenerlo de frente, pero recordó de nuevo aquello que la tenía molesta.

-Desaparece.- Frunce su ceño y se gira.

Shaoran perdiendo un poco la paciencia suspira fuerte para mantenerse cuerdo.

-Fue un beso de despedida. De hecho, Mei nunca lo hacia, está vez fue la primera vez que lo hizo.

-Y yo nací ayer.- Sigue caminando sin verlo.

-Es la verdad.

-Te creo.

-Entonces mírame.

-No.

Shaoran desesperado por las actitudes infantiles de Sakura, la toma por la espalda y la envuelve en un abrazo. Ella no tiene tiempo para reaccionar y forcejear.

-Bueno, no me veas. Pon atención a lo que te diré, por qué solo será una vez.- Susurra cerca de su oído dejando inmóvil a Sakura.- Mei, es solo una amiga, una buena amiga de la infancia junto con Eriol. No sé porque razones hizo lo que hizo y no me interesan. Si te preocupa su presencia, no tienes porqué. Yo no tengo ojos para nadie más que tú, Sakura.

Poco a poco sus latidos incrementan, Sakura los puede sentir rebotar a la altura de sus hombros, instantáneamente el suyo va a la par y los colores se le suben al rostro, agradeciendo que él no ve esa parte vergonzosa.

-¿Entendido?

Ella solo asiente su cabeza.

-Buena chica.

Shaoran aprovecha que ella ha bajado su guardia y la gira lentamente hacia él. Acaricia su rostro con delicadeza.

-Perdón.- Dice tímida.- Me deje llevar.

-Está bien. Yo hubiera sido peor.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí. No solo borraría la marca del beso con una servilleta, sino que te daría muchos más para que olvidaras a ese.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces?- Lo ve intensamente.

-Porque es ilegal.- Sonríe y el rostro de Sakura se sonroja un poco.

-Bueno, sí ese es el caso. Uno solo estará bien.

-Más que bien.

Ambos cierran sus ojos y unen sus labios en un romántico beso. De nuevo, una pareja de casados los observa a lo lejos. Miwako con una cara de ilusión mientras que su marido se encuentra con un semblante pensativo.

-0-

Ya de noche, Sakura se encuentra en la habitación que le fue preparada para su estadía en la casa de Shaoran. Es una alcoba demasiado grande, con muebles hermosos y una cama muy reconfortante. Después de haber salido de su ducha se deja caer en ella disfrutando de su suavidad. De pronto, tocan a su puerta y se sienta.

-Soy yo.- Es la voz de Shaoran.

-Pasa.- Dice animada.

Li pasa y Sakura se sorprende de verlo en su pijama.

-¿Qué? Parece como si no me hubieses visto antes así.- Se recarga en el buró que está cerca de la puerta.

-No es eso, sino que pensé que nunca te volvería a ver minutos antes de dormir.- Sonríe tímida.

-Eres muy cursi.

-Osh.- Gira sus ojos.- Además es como si estuviera en casa, junto con Yukito. Todos juntos.

-Ahora lo arruinaste.- Gira sus ojos Shaoran.

-Basta.- Le avienta una almohada la cual atrapa perfectamente Li.- Lo digo bien. Pero ¿A qué viniste?

-Yo sé que lo dices bien. Y vine a darte una noticia curiosa.

-¿Cuál?

-La mamá de Daidouji es la empresaria a la que veré el día de mañana.

-¿En serio?- La sorpresa se hace notar en la voz de Sakura.

-Sí, no sabía que su nombre era Sonomi, hasta que vi su apellido supe que era la madre de Daidouji.

-Oh, con razón ellas viajaron a Hong Kong.

-Así es. Además de la reunión que tendré con ella, hará una fiesta para anunciar su llegada y nuestra unión como empresarios aquí.

-¡Eso es genial!- Sakura se levanta de la cama y abraza a Shaoran. Él la envuelve con un brazo y recarga su barbilla en la cabeza de Sakura.

-Lo sé, es genial. Me encantaría llevarte, pero solo podemos ir, Eriol, Mei y yo.

Sakura hace un mohín al escuchar el nombre de Mei.

-Y como supuse que reaccionarías así, vine a decirte de nuevo que no te preocupes por ella.

-Dijiste que solo lo dirías una vez.- Sakura no puede evitar sonreír.

-Ups.- Sólo se limita a decir eso Li.

-Está bien, no me preocuparé por ella. Gracias por venir a decirme eso.- Y lo abraza más fuerte.

-Sería más feliz si fueras tú, pero en otra ocasión salimos.- Shaoran se separa lento y le da un pequeño beso en la frente.- Buenas noches. Descansa.

-Buenas noches, Li.- Sonríe.

Y Shaoran desaparece al cerrar la puerta.

Sakura sin pensarlo dos veces busca desesperadamente su teléfono celular. Marca fugazmente el número de Tomoyo.

Espera en línea mientras le contesta.

Buzón.

De nuevo le marca.

Buzón.

Otra vez.

Finalmente contesta.

-Sakura. Hola.- La voz de Tomoyo está animada. Más de lo normal y Sakura lo sabe.

-¿Por qué estás tan feliz?

-¡Me has atrapado!- Ríe.- Estoy con Eriol

-No.- La incredulidad en Sakura esta.- ¿Dónde están?

-En un restaurant. Pero eso no es importante, ¿Qué pasó?

-Tomoyo, de nuevo, necesito de tu ayuda.

-Soy toda oídos.

Y las dos adolescentes se hacen cómplices por segunda vez.


	16. Paso 16

**Chicas perdón por la tardanza. Realmente he tenido mucho trabajo a raíz de la universidad, pero eso no significa que dejaré de escribir. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y aquí está otro capítulo. Un gran beso, las quiero mucho**

 **Paso 16**

En la ciudad de Hong Kong específicamente en el ocaso un dulce pareja discute sobre cual color de corbata es el adecuado para Shaoran, ya que en esta noche será el meeting para presentar la alianza con la empresa de Sonomi Daidouji.

-Opino que la gris se ve mejor, combina con el saco negro.- Sakura analiza con el ceño fruncido la situación.

-¿No sería mejor la azul oscuro?- Li pregunta dudoso mientras se ve en el espejo con una corbata en cada mano.

-No, definitivamente la gris.- Miwako irrumpe en la habitación al ver tan curiosa situación.- ¿No es así Sakura?

-¿Ves? Tu madre opina lo mismo.- Tiene que ser la gris.

Shaoran rueda los ojos con cara de fastidio pero se resigna ante los placeres de su joven novia y madre.

-Entonces ven y hazme el nudo.- Manda a Sakura. Ella se espanta un poco ante el tono demandante pero acata la indicación.

-Bien, yo me voy.- Miwako puede leer el ambiente que se acaba de sucitar y decide dejarlos solos.

Sakura esta nerviosa al estar tan cerca de su novio. Shaoran definitivamente parece otro. Tiene un traje elegante negro hecho a la medida de cada parte de su cuerpo, con un chaleco negro y camisa blanca. Su fragancia es embriagante y masculina. Él tiene el cabello largo y castaño pero ahora esta peinado hacia atrás dándole un aire rudo, elegante y muy sexy. No puede concentrarse y eso se hace notar al encontrar complicado hacer los nudos para la corbata. Shaoran se percata de eso y decide jugar un poco.

-¿Te gustaría ser atada con está corbata en un futuro _no muy lejano_?- Esas últimas palabras susurrándolas en su oído.

Sakura chilla y su rostro es iluminado por un color carmesí.

-No, pervertido.- Agacha su mirada para seguir con la traviesa corbata.

-Aburrida.- Shaoran sonríe triunfante al haber obtenido esa reacción.

-Listo, ya está.- Sakura da unas pequeñas palmaditas en el pecho de Shaoran en señal de éxito.- Tenía tiempo sin hacer esto, a mi papá le encantaba.

-De seguro que sí, lo haz hecho muy bien.- Shaoran toma sus manos y las toma en las suyas para darles un dulce beso.- Espero y hagas esto todo el resto de mi vida.

El corazón de Sakura da un pequeño vuelco al escuchar esas palabras. Definitivamente él es un hombre muy dulce y ella tiene la fortuna de estar a su lado.

-Lo haré todas las veces que me lo pidas.- Baja su rostro sonrojado.

Shaoran sonríe dulcemente y le da un pequeño beso en su cabello.

-Buena chica.

El momento es interrumpido por el padre de Li.

-Li.- Asoma su rostro por la habitación.- Es tiempo de irnos.

La pareja se distancia un poco. Sakura no puede evitar sentirse ansiosa ante la presencia del padre de Shaoran, no lo conoce realmente y tampoco ha sido grosero con ambos y ella supone que eso significa que esta de acuerdo en la relación que tienen.

-De acuerdo padre. ¿Y madre?

-Ella irá más tarde, tiene algo que hacer aquí. Te espero abajo.

-Está bien.- Shaoran dirige de nuevo la mirada hacia Sakura.- Me hubiera encantado que pudieses acompañarme.

-¿En serio?

-Claro, demasiado.

Sakura ríe un poco.

-Después tus sueños se te harán realidad.- Sonríe.- Pero ve, te están esperando.

-Claro.- Li se acerca con ella y la besa dulcemente robándole el aliento a ella que se entrega pasionalmente a cada caricia y beso Se separan para tomar aire.- Espero y luego puedas hacer mis sueños realidad con esta corbata.- Le vuelve a susurrar en el oído. Sakura solo se limita a darle un pequeño golpe por la timidez y dureza de esa declaración.

-P-Pervertido.- Sonríe.

-Ya me voy.- Se despide y por fin sale de la habitación.

Sakura inmediatamente comienza a sacar de una bolsa un vestido. Es rosa pálido con corte de gargantilla y poco descubierto de la espalda. Miwako con esa misma velocidad entra a la habitación.

-¡Sakura! Pronto ponte el vestido y vas a mi habitación.

-¡Claro que sí!

En menos de dos minutos se encontraba cambiada y va a donde se le indicó. Al momento de abrir la puerta observo a su amada suegra siendo atendida en su gran habitación por diversos estilistas y maquillistas.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Ryou, toma a esta hermosa chica y hazla lucir espléndida.- Miwako indica con su dedo índice y dos mujeres toman del brazo a Sakura para sentarla enfrente de un espejo y en frente de ella se posa un hombre muy guapo.

-Soy Ryou, estilista personal de la Señora Li, no te preocupes, te haré verte más hermosa de lo que ya eres.

Sakura, incapaz de pronunciar ninguna palabra es tomada por los estilistas que comienzan con su maquillaje, manicure y pedicure.

-Sra. Li, esto es sorprendente.- Susurra débilmente.

-Oh y las sorpresas aún no terminan.

Sakura cierra sus ojos y se deja llevar por la emoción de ser tratada como una princesa total que irá en la búsqueda de su dulce príncipe… que parece más un demonio y no puede evitar recordar todo lo que hizo para llegar a este momento.

-La noche anterior-

-¿Quieres ir al evento?- Pregunta Tomoyo curiosa vía telefónica.

-Sí, tengo que ir, no puedo dejar a Li solo con esa mujer loca.

-Ay dios mío, es tan emocionante esto. Claro que te consigo un pase, mi mamá hará lo posible.

-¿Estás segura Tomoyo?- Pregunta preocupada Sakura.

-Claro que sí, déjamelo todo a mí. No vayas a comprar ningún vestido, tengo uno excelente para ti, hecho a tu medida con todo mi amor.

-¿De veras?

-Sí, te lo enviaré a la casa de Li junto con la invitación, Te veo mañana pequeña traviesa.

-La única traviesa aquí eres tú.- Ríe Sakura y Tomoyo igual.

-Buenas noches Sakura.

-Buenas noches Tomoyo.

-0-

-Te ves espléndida querida.- Miwako toma de las manos a Sakura halagándola.- Ryou haces maravillas.

-De nada Sra. Li.- Hace una referencia el atractivo estilista.- Siempre estaré para servirle.

-Te llevarán a la salida.

El equipo del estilista comienza a desaparecer de la habitación dejando a solas a ambas mujeres. Sakura se observa en el espejo y no puede creer el gran cambio por el cual ha pasado. Miwako la toma de los hombros.

-Qué linda mujer.- Sonríe y Sakura se sonroja un poco mientras se sigue observando.

-No puedo creer que sea yo.

El vestido es de color rosa pálido satinado, corte largo de gargantilla descubriendo un poco la espalda, su largo cabello castaño fue recogido con una coleta de lado hechos rizos suaves y pequeñas flores adornándolo. El maquillaje es exacto, ni mucho ni muy poco resaltando sus ojos verdes y finalmente con el color de labios en una tonalidad cereza.

-Esos dos se van a desmayar cuando te vean.- Miwako ríe traviesa.- Ven es hora de irnos.

-¿Esos dos?—Pregunta Sakura cuando caminan hacia la sala. ¿A qué se refiere?

Sakura pregunta sin obtener una respuesta de Miwako, pero inmediatamente sabe a que se refería, abre sus ojos de sorpresa al ver a un joven de traje blanco, cabello platinado pareciendo un ángel, como siempre lo imaginó.

Es Yukito.

De igual forma, él no puede ocultar su sorpresa al verla ahí y vestida se esa manera su gran corazón rechazado late un poco fuerte.

-Así que está es la sorpresa, madre.- Yukito resopla al ver la cara de triunfo de Miwako. Ella por su parte está feliz divirtiéndose de la juventud presente en la casa.

-Me has pillado.- Saluda a su hijo con un beso.- Me alegra que hayas venido.

Sakura por su parte se mantiene detrás de Miwako, a pesar de no tener un sentimiento romántico por Yukito ahora no puede evitar sentirse nerviosa a su presencia, además de que luce bien y algo diferente por no tener sus lentes puestos. Él al notar la pequeña ansiedad de Sakura decide romper el hielo.

-Hola.- Se acerca Yukito a saludarla.- Te ves bien, el color rosa te sienta de maravilla.

-G-Gracias, tú también te ves bien, sin lentes.- Sakura hace la mímica refiriéndose a los lentes.

-Oh ¿De veras? Tenía miedo al verme extraño, he decidido utilizar pupilentes.- Sonríe

-Te ves muy bien.- Sonríe Sakura.- Verdad Sra. Miwako

-Claro que sí, pero vamos, ya nos tenemos que ir.- Miwako toma de la mano a cada uno para caminar hacia la salida.

Los tres suben al carro, Miwako decide ir adelante junto con le chófer dejando atrás a Yukito y Sakura. Un ligero pero incómodo silencio está en el ambiente. Sakura no puede evitar sentir extraño, en otro momento, esto hubiera sido lo mejor que le hubiera pasado en su vida. Ve de reojo a Yukito el cual esta sereno observando a través de la ventana. Sakura se percata de las grandes pestañas que ocultaban sus lentes además de que su cabello platinado esta más largo, cosa que la extraña. Yukito la atrapa viéndolo y Sakura se espanta al ser descubierta y su rostro se pone del mismo color que su vestido.

Yukito ríe un poco.

-No dejas de ser tú aunque estés vestida como una señorita.

Sakura no puede evitar también reír.

-De hecho ya me sofoque con estas ropas.- Suspira.- No estoy acostumbrada.

-Pues finges muy bien.

Por ambas partes hay risas y el ambiente incómodo que había en un principio poco a poco desaparece.

-¿Cómo esta Li?-

-Oh bien, él se fue desde hace mucho, también tu papá.

-Espero y no me quiera golpear cuando me vea.- Suspira con evidente preocupación Yukito.-

-Sí lo hace yo lo golpeo a él.- Dice con determinación Sakura.

-No tienes porque.- Sonríe gentilmente y el corazón de Sakura late un poco. Él en definitiva se ve distinto.- Sabes que lo merezco.

Sakura agacha su rostro para ocultar su evidencia. Deseando que no se de cuenta.

-A-Aunque lo merezcas, no es correcto. Li te entenderá.

-Qué positiva eres.

De manera repentina el coche se para indicando que han llegado al lugar de la reunión. El chófer se estaciona abriendo primero la puerta de Miwako para después abrir el paso a Yukito y Sakura.

-Bien, hemos llegado.- Miwako comienza a caminar y detrás de ella Sakura y Yukito. Ella no puede evitar tragar saliva al ver la grandeza de la elegancia del lugar así como que muchas personas comienzan a llegar de portes elegantes e inconfundibles con alguna otra. Esas mismas personas reconocen a Miwako y a Yukito saludándolas a lo lejos, obviamente en chino limitándola a solo observar y sonreír. Yuki se percata de eso y sin pensarlo la toma de su mano. Sakura se sorprende an te tal acción.

-No te preocupes, estaré contigo mientras Li aparece.- Le susurra por lo bajo.

Sakura se sonroja ante tal gesto, como siempre, Yukito puede ver a través de ella cosa que no le sorprende y poco a poco aprieta su mano en señal de que está de acuerdo.

 _Después de todo, Li no se enojaría. ¿Verdad?_ Piensa.

Los tres pasan al interior del elegante edificio. Sakura busca con la vista a Shaoran pero le es imposible encontrarlo. Inclusive a Tomoyo le es difícil encontrarla. Yukito no deja de tomarle la mano, en el interior sabe que está un poco mal, pero solo es mientras Li los encuentra. Miwako al ver la situación le susurra dulcemente a su hijo albino.

-¿Está bien que le tomes de la mano?

-Es solo mientras encontramos a Li, sino se perderá.- Susurra tranquilo.

-¿Ella es así de especial?

-Sí.

-0-

En otro lado del salón se encuentra Shaoran platicando con algunos señores junto con su padre. Shaoran se separa un poco de ellos para ir por un trago donde está su amigo Eriol.

-Estoy muy aburrido.- Le da un sorbo a la copa de champagne que tomo.

-Yo igual. No hay nadie linda aquí.

-¿Sigues buscando a Daidouji?

-¿Cómo supiste?- Sonríe divertido Eriol tomando de su champagne.

-Es demasiado obvio.

-Y me imagino que tú a la señorita Sakura.

-¿Es obvio?-Pregunta irónico

-Claro que sí.

A la plática se une Mei, que se acerca a sus amigos de la infancia. Ella llama la atención de cualquiera que pase a su lado por el gran porte. Un vestido largo color azul oscuro con un corte hasta su muslo dándole un aire atrevido y misterioso. Su largo cabello negro azabache suelo adornado con un broche de brillantes acompañado con un maquillaje natural y un rojo vivo en sus labios.

-¿Qué hacen chicos?

-Prácticamente nada.- Habla Eriol.- Y tú ¿Por qué tan sola en esa noche? ¿Acaso nadie te ha invitado?

-No me interesan, no soy tu querido Eriol.

-Touché.- Susurra Li con una sonrisa a medias. Mei lo observa y se sonroja al saber que uno de sus comentarios le han sacado una sonrisa a su gran amor.

-Li ¿No quieres bailar un poco?- Pregunta Mei tímida.

-Más tarde, estoy esperando a mi madre.

-Oh, está bien. Pero no te salvaras.

-Mei, deberías de saber que Li no sabe bailar.

-Claro que sí ¿Verdad que sí Li?

Shaoran no se une a la conversación de sus amigos porque a lo lejos divisa la silueta de su mamá, acompañado sorprendentemente de Yukito que viene tomado de la mano de Sakura. Es inevitable que haga una mueca de sorpresa y sobre todo de molestia. Camina sin pensarlo dos veces dejando a sus amigos atrás. Ambos lo siguen con la mirada y Mei resopla de furia al saber que esa chica ha llegado.

-Maldita sea.- Susurra y Eriol solo la observa de reojo y rasca su sien en señal de que algo malo pasara está noche.

-Necesito un trago. Dame eso.- Le arrebata la copa a Mei.

Shaoran camina entre sus invitados tratando de llegar hacia su objetivo. Miwako se ha separado de ellos. Cuando por fin los ve, Sakura es la primera en darse cuenta

-¡Li! Te hemos estado buscan—

Sin pensarlo le tira un golpe a Yukito. Dejándolo sin poder reaccionar y soltándose de la pequeña mano de Sakura.

-¡Li!- Gritan Sakura al ver a Yukito tirado en el suelo. Los curiosos presencian la escena.

-¿Cómo es posible que te atrevas a parecer aquí?- Grita molesto Li.- ¿No tienes vergüenza?

Yukito se limpia la poca sangre que le saco su hermano del labio inferior.

-No esperaba que me recibieras con un abrazo.- Se pone de pie y sacude su blanco traje.- Lo observa enojado y Li percibe esa mirada.- Pero no tienes porque golpearme y menos aquí.

La sangre de Li hierve.

-¿Qué no tengo por qué? ¿Enserio?

Sakura solo se limita a observar la riña entre ambos hermanos pero al ver que Li iba a tomar bruscamente del cuello a Yukito se interpone entre ellos.

-Tranquilizate Li.- Defiende a Yukito.- No te dejes llevar, por favor.

-Y todavía te pones a defenderlo ¿A caso no te bastó con lo que nos hizo?

-Sí, sí. Sé que Yukito hizo mal pero no tienes porque reaccionar así, él me ha pedido disculpas y ya no quiere nada conmigo.

-Dices eso y entro contigo tomado de la mano.- Rasca su sien desesperado.- Sabes qué no me pienso interponer entre ustedes dos.

Sakura no entiende las palabras de Shaoran. Eriol y Mei se comienzan acercar hacia donde sucede todo. Escuchando todo.

-¿Entre nosotros?

-Sí. Soy un estúpido pensando que habías olvidado a Yukito, pero me equivoque. Si eres feliz con él, adelante, déjame en paz.

El corazón de Sakura siente una punzada en el pecho.

Shaoran se da la media vuelta y se topa a sus amigos que sorprendidos ven a Li. Eriol inmediatamente se va detrás de él. Mientras que Mei se queda en ese mismo lugar. Sakura trata de ignorarla ayudando a Yukito. Ignorando también aquella horrible sensación.

-Niña.- Habla Mei. Sakura la ve sin dirigirle una sola palabra. Mei sonríe altanera ante esa reacción.- Gracias por dejarme el camino más fácil.

Se da la media vuelta y desaparece entre los invitados. Sakura siente unas grandes ganas de ir a detenerla pero la mano de Yukito impide eso.

-No te dejes llevar, Sakura.

Los ojos de Sakura se tornar llorosos. Intenta guardar las lágrimas de lo que acaba de suceder. Yukito al ver esa reacción decide llevarla al balcón. Camina hacia él, Yuki le pide a un mesero que deje la charola de tragos con él, realmente necesita uno.

Sakura toma asiento en las elegantes sillas que están en el lugar, sin dejar de observar la luna. Sumida en sus pensamientos. Yukito no encuentra palabras para animarla.

-Perdón. Todo fue mi culpa.- Se sienta a lado de ella y se topa abruptamente uno de los tragos de la desesperación.

Sakura comienza a sollozar y apretar las comisuras de su vestido.

-Es un completo idiota. ¿Por qué desconfía de mí? Todavía que vine a esta estúpida fiesta con un vestido que me incómoda para sorprenderlo y se ¡enoja!- La última frase la grita a los cuatro vientos desahogando su enojo.

Yukito ríe un poco al ver como está su acompañante.

-Está un poco celoso.- Toca el golpe que le ha dado.- Por no decir mucho.

-¿Cómo sigues de tu golpe?- Sakura observa la pequeña hinchazón preocupada. Yukito no deja de observar a detalle el rostro de Sakura, es inevitable para él no sentir el cosquilleo del amor. Ella se da cuenta y se aparta un poco.

-No puedo evitar sentir envidia por Li.

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué estás tan preocupada por él, sientes emoción al verlo y ahora quieres matarlo pero por dentro quieres estar cerca de él. Ese hubiera sido yo, si no hubiese sido tan estúpido.

-Yukito…

-Debí haberte hecho esa pregunta yo primero y no él… De qué si querías ser mi novia.

Sakura no encuentra las palabras adecuadas para poder consolar a Yukito. El ambiente en el lugar está lleno de melancolía y anhelo.

-La respuesta siempre fue sí, pero nunca me hiciste esa pregunta.- Sonríe a medias y Yukito resopla de resignación al ver que de nuevo está hablando de ese tema.

-Perdón por haberte tomado de la mano sin pensar que se enojaría Li.

-No te preocupes, eso yo lo arreglaré.- Sonríe.

-Y perdón por hablar de nosotros cuando ya no tengo por que. No volverá a pasar.

-Yo sé que no.- Toma ambas manos de Yukito.- Gracias por estar aquí conmigo.

-De nada. Pero iré a buscar un poco de hielo, realmente Li tiene buen puño.

-Está bien, aquí te espero.

Sakura se queda completamente sola, contemplando de nuevo la vista de la gran noche. Suspirando y buscando alguna solución de este problema.

-No puedo creer que esa arpía de Mei solo este buscando un momento para estar de resbalosa con él. Maldita.

Sakura observa la charola de bebidas que ha dejado Yukito ahí. Agarra primero el champagne y le da un pequeño sorbo.

-Sabe bien.- La prueba un poco más.- No creo que pase algo malo por tomar esto, además necesito relajarme para pensar mejor.

Y decide tomar y tomar cada copa que había en la charola.

-0-

-Señor Shun.- Se dirige el asistente personal del padre de Li.- Todo ha salido excelente esta noche. Los clientes de la Sra. Sonomi están complacidos con el trato y esta gran fiesta.

-No me sorprende escuchar eso. ¿Has visto a Yuki? Miwako me informó que vino a visitarnos.

-El joven Yukito se encuentra en el balcón del fondo. Tiene ahí un buen rato.

-Iré con él, si me necesitas estaré ahí.

-Sí, señor

El imponente papá de ambos hermanos camina al balcón, al entrar no encuentra a su hijo Yukito, sino a una joven acostada en ambas sillas con evidente sueño. La reconoce al instante.

-¿Eres la novia de Li?- Le pregunta mientras se acerca y puede ver que se ha tomado todas las copas de alcohol. Tiene el rostro sonrojado.

Sakura abre sus ojos e inmediatamente se cuelga del cuello de su amado suegro.

-¡Li! Eres tú.- Lo abraza fuertemente- Qué bien hueles, te había extrañado mucho.

Shun estrupefacto por la reacción de Sakura se queda quieto. Es obvio que está bajo los efectos del alcohol.

-No soy Li. Soy su papá.

-¿Cuál papá? Sí eres tú.- Sakura pega su rostro al de Shun, poniéndolo en aprietos.- ¡Ay! ¿Desde cuando tienes barba?- Restriega más su rostro Sakura.- Te hace ver más sexy.

-Niña, debes de tranquilizarte.

-¿Por qué me has tratado tan mal?- Habla con hipo Sakura.- He venido este día suuuuper bonita y te enojaste. N-No tienes que ser tan egoísta y celoso.

Shun se percata de que ella está así por un problema que ha pasado con su hijo y no puede evitar enojarse con él un poco.

-Ya no pasara eso.

-¿Acaso no te gusta como me veo?- Sakura observa con ojos llorosos y embriagados a Shun congelándolo y haciéndole recordar un poco a su esposa.- Sí quieres me puedo quitar es—to.- Sakura baja un tirante de su vestido rosa. Shun inmediatamente la detiene aún más nervioso.

-Te ves muy hermosa, pero ven, vámonos a otro lado.- Shun trata de tomarla por los hombros y Sakura lo abraza más fuerte.

-Me has dicho que me veo hermosa.

Sakura se hace pequeña en el gran pecho de su suegro, él no puede evitar sentir un poco de lastima y ternura al ver como ella está preocupada por su hijo. Sin pensarlo la abraza un poco más, su pequeña silueta le recuerda a la de Miwako, cuando apenas eran unos jóvenes novios.

-¡Dame un beso!- Repentinamente Sakura se suelta de abrazo y toma el rostro de su suegro, Shun toma ambas muñecas evitándolo pero ella saca fuerzas desde su interior. Quedando a escasos milímetros él siente que su nuera le robará un beso, pero, Sakura vomita su traje.

-Cielos.- Suspira Shun al ver el lío en que se ha metido.

Limpia las comisuras de los labios de Sakura cuando ella ha terminado de vomitar. La toma en sus brazos y la carga en ellos. Ella ha quedado inconsciente. En su interior agradece que la pequeña confusión haya acabado.

-Te ayudaré a hacer las pases con mi hijo.

Shun la lleva a una habitación del salón, por un pasillo donde nadie tiene acceso. Le llama a su asistente el cual le prepara una habitación y un nuevo saco. Recuesta a Sakura en la cama y al salir del cuarto, saca su celular.

-Li, necesito que vengas al sector habitacional.

Espera pacientemente a Li.


	17. Paso 17

**Chicas, vengo a presentarles el último capítulo de esta historia, realmente valoro que me hayan acompañado y sobre todo apoyado en esta historia. No será la última que haga ya que tengo otra en mente y espero su cooperación. Las amo mucho y ojalá les gusté ese lindo final.**

 **Tiene poquito lemmon. No se asusten (¿) Las amo!**

 **Besos y abrazos.**

 **Espero sus opiniones C;**

 **Paso 17**

Poco a poco abría sus ojos esmeraldas, los sentía pesados como si hubiese dormido todo un día. No reconocía el lugar donde estaba _¿Es una habitación?_ Pensó. Sentándose en la amplia cama trataba de hacer memoria de que la llevo aquí. Inmediatamente recordó todo lo que pasó. Yuki fue a buscar hielo y ella desesperada tomo un poco, por no decir mucho, champagne. Pero después de ahí ¿Qué pasó?

Aún podía escuchar un poco de ruido. Era la fiesta, eso relajó un poco su ansiedad ya que eso significaba que estaba en el mismo lugar de la celebración.

-Dios, no puedo recordar quién me trajo aquí.- Susurra para sí misma.- Además, mi vestido está manchado, parece ser, ¿Vómito? ¿Vomité?- Suspira decepcionada.- Genial, ¿Ahora qué voy hacer?

Sakura se levantó lentamente y lo primero que hizo fue buscar el baño para cepillar sus dientes y buscar en su bolsa algo de maquillaje, aunque el vestido seguía manchado y se notaba demasiado.

-Si quiero hablar con Shaoran, creo que este vestido no se verá para nada bien.

De regreso al lugar de la cama, enfrente de ella estaba un ropero elegante y como si sus deseos fuesen escuchados afuera de el estaba un vestido color plateado que no había visto con anterioridad. Encima de él estaba una pequeña nota.

" _Espero y te guste este vestido. Miwako dijo que sería excelente para ti. Ojalá y tu malestar haya desaparecido. Todo estará bien._

 _Shun."_

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como plato al leer esa nota y más el remitente.

-¡Es el papá de Li!- Lleva su mano a su boca en señal de sorpresa.- ¡Él fue el que me trajo aquí! No recuerdo nada de él. Ay, no.- Su rostro se cubrió de un color carmesí, incrédula a lo que ha pasado.

Sakura, descolgó el vestido que estaba frente suyo. Es incluso más bello del que tenía puesto. Plateado, largo y con un corte de sirena. Strapless con una pequeña costura llena de piedras tornasol. No puede creer que la madre de Li también haya ayudado en conseguir otro vestido. Pequeñas lágrimas quieren salir pero las guarda para no dañar el maquillaje. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo coloco en la cama para comenzar a desvestirse. Sabe que es necesario acelerar el paso para ir con el testarudo de su novio.

De pronto, la tranquilidad de la habitación fue interrumpida por la estrepitosa entrada de quién menos pensó que vería en esos momentos

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¿Estás bien?—

Sakura giro su cabeza para encontrarse semidesnuda frente a Shaoran, que parecía haber corrido grandes distancias solo para verla, con el traje y cabello completamente desalineado y la respiración entrecortada.

-¡Ahh!- Sakura chilló de pena al como la encontró y trato de taparse su ropa interior con las manos aunque fue inútil.- Li ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunta sonrojada.

Shaoran sigue en el umbral de la puerta, un poco apenado ante la situación.

-Ah, Y-Yo, pues vine a verte…- Dirige su mirada hacia otro lugar evitando ver, aunque no quiera, ver a Sakura así.

-¿A verme?

-¡Sí! Mi madre me dijo que te había pasado un accidente en el balcón y que mi padre te trajo aquí.- Dijo exasperado.- Pero veo que he sido engañado.

A lo lejos se escuchan los pasos de unas zapatillas. Li sabe que es Miwako.

-Ahí viene.- Rueda sus ojos en señal de molestia. Cuando su madre que de sorpresa viene acompañada de otra chica, Tomoyo, están a punto de llegar a la habitación, este les cierra la puerta en la cara.

Ambas mujeres no pueden evitar soltar pequeñas risas ante la reacción del chico.

-¡Sakura! ¿Cómo estás?- Grita animosa Tomoyo por el otro lado del puerta.

-¡Estoy bien Tomoyo!- Grita Sakura.

-Sakura, debiste de ver la cara de preocupación que puso Li cuando le dije que habías tenido un accidente.- Habla Miwako.

-¡No hables madre! Me has mentido.- Li, desde el interior reprende a su madre por haberlo hecho preocupar demás haciéndole pasar el momento vergonzoso.

-No te mentí, claro que Sakura le pasó un accidente… Pero a su vestido.

Ambos jóvenes al interior del cuarto estaban inquietos, pero más Shaoran que le preguntó con señas a Sakura si eso era verdad a lo que ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Solo manchó su vestido, Li. No me diste tiempo para terminar la oración sin que ya hubieras corrido a toda velocidad hasta acá.

El corazón de Sakura latió de felicidad al escuchar esas palabras.

 _¿De verdad pasó eso?_ Piensa.

-Sakura, espero y te haya gustado el vestido que te confeccioné. Úsalo cuando bajes a la fiesta.- Grita emocionada Tomoyo por la graciosa situación en la que esta su buena amiga.

-¡Li! ¡Ni se te ocurra bajar sin haber arreglado las cosas con la pequeña Sakura!- Reprende su madre severamente.-

-¿Q-Qué? ¡Espera Miwako!- Li, grita molesto pero es callado inmediatamente por ambas mujeres.

-¡Los esperamos allá! ¡Suerte!- Y en el pasillo se puede escuchar como poco a poco el ruido de las zapatillas se hace cada vez menos al ritmo en que ellas se alejan, dejándolos solos.

Él, aun dándole la espalda a Sakura, rascando su sien en señal de desesperación al haber sido engañado por mujeres, preguntándose si de verdad su madre sabrá el peso de esas palabras, ha olvidado un poco en la situación en que esta. Sin pensarlo dos veces Sakura se acerca a él y lo abraza por la espalda sacándolo completamente de órbita.

Sakura lo rodea fuerte con sus brazos, ocultando su cabeza en la amplia espalda de él inhalando la mezcla entre el sudor y su perfume. Consciente de que aún no tiene la ropa necesaria que le cubra su cuerpo, pero está bien, ya que él no la está observando. Su corazón late como loco por lo que está haciendo y su rostro no deja mentir que está mucho más que apenada.

Li por su parte está congelado ante la acción que ha hecho Sakura. Puede percibir que ella está nerviosa porque sus pequeños brazos parecen temblar. No puede negar que sus mejillas empiezan a sentirse calientes. Por un momento no sabe que hacer, pero a su mente vienen las palabras de su madre, él vino a ver si ella estaba bien y a limar las asperezas entre ellos. Tiene la intención de voltear a verla, pero ella pone más resistencia.

-Quiero verte.- Susurra Li.- Déjame hacerlo.

-N-No, no tengo aún la ropa puesta. Es vergonzoso.- Lo abraza más fuerte.- Muy vergonzoso.

-Aun así, quiero verte.- Rápidamente, deshizo el agarre de Sakura para quedar los dos de frente, mientras sostenía sus manos en cada lado, dejándola completamente desarmada. Él ahora puede apreciarla semidesnuda, lleva un lindo conjunto de color rosa, como el primer vestido, adornado de puntos negros. Sakura sabe que la ha observado y en reacción, agacha más su rostro apenado.

-N-No me veas tanto.

Por su parte, Shaoran trata de tranquilizarse y traga en seco limitándose solo a abrazarla a envolverla con sus brazos y no dejarla ir. Sakura de inmediato también lo abraza, acurrucando su cabeza en el pecho escuchando el latir de Li.

-Perdóname, por haber reaccionado así cuando llegaste con Yuki.- Hunde su cabeza en la nuca de Sakura.- Pero los celos me invadieron.

-No, no. Perdóname a mí, que no te entendí. Yo hubiera reaccionado peor.- Ríe un poco.- Con esa amiga de la infancia que tienes.

Shaoran se separa un poco de ella, para verla a los ojos. No puede evitar soltar una pequeña risa ante el comentario.

-Me encantaría ver eso.- Sonríe.

-A mí no.- Refuta Sakura.- Sabes, siento que ella—

Sakura no pudo terminar de hablar ya que sus labios fueron tomados por los de Li repentinamente. Primero siendo un beso tímido, dulce y lento para después subir la intensidad. Los labios de Li buscaban desesperadamente los de Sakura, intentando de nuevo usar su lengua para causarle más placer. Sakura se intimida por un momento ante las acciones de Li, pero se deja seducir por el romanticismo del momento. Por su parte, Shaoran, poco a poco baja sus manos hacia la estrecha cintura de su novia, el simple roce le hace recordar a ambos que ella no lleva algo más de ropa que tape esas seductoras áreas de su cuerpo, por un momento pensó que lo detendría, pero al parecer Sakura le dio el permiso de tomar su cintura desnuda.

El agarre hacia ella cada vez se hace más demandante, pegándola al cuerpo varonil de su novio, dando la señal de la sed de amar que él posee hacia ella. Despacio la acorrala, haciéndola dar pequeños pasos hacia la orilla de la cama, tumbándola suavemente en ella. Sakura parece sentir que está en un sueño del cual no quiere despertar, cuando están recostados en la cama, ella envuelve el cuello de Shaoran con sus brazos para intensificar la profundidad del beso, siendo seducida por las dulces sensaciones que brindan los adictivos besos. Sabe que nunca habían estado de esta manera.

Se separan por un momento, para admirar las pupilas dilatadas de ambos y percibir el aliento embriagador que brinda la excitación. Shaoran besa ambas mejillas y sutilmente baja hacia el cuello de Sakura, colocándole suaves besos en él, causando que se estremezca su piel. Nunca había sentido algo así y no sabe cómo reaccionar, su cuerpo inconscientemente habla por ella. Suelta pequeños suspiros, su piel se hace carmesí, se eriza y expira placer. Todas esas señales le dan la idea a Shaoran que lo que hace está más que bien. Pero no es suficiente.

Con su mano derecha, roza la espalda de Sakura, con una intención. Busca el broche de su brassier. Sakura abre sus ojos en señal de sorpresa y pone ambas manos en el pecho de Li, rechazando esa acción.

-N-No.- Susurra avergonzada.

Shaoran se acerca a su oído.

-¿No puedo?- Susurra con una voz seductora. Y antes de que Sakura dijera algo, el broche, ha sido liberado.

-¡N-No! E-Espera…

Shaoran toma suavemente un pecho de Sakura, dejando de lado el molesto brassier. Sakura gime de sorpresa, de miedo al sentir una señal electrificante cuando Li hizo eso. Él sin pensarlo vuelve a tomar sus labios en apasionados besos a los que ella responde tímida pero amorosa. Con su mano juega con pezón rosa de su amada, tratando de no ser tan rudo. Sakura gime otra vez, en su mar de inexperiencia, siente que algo en ella está reaccionando al toque de Shaoran. Comienza sentirse bien cuando él lo hace. Así como ella percibe la reacción de su cuerpo, al nivel de su vientre puede sentir la de él.

Audazmente Shaoran abandona sus labios para hacer un camino de besos hacia el pecho de ella, con su lengua deposita besos alrededor de ambos pequeños y comienza a jugar con los pezones sensibles de Sakura. Ella trata de ahogar sus gemidos ocultándolos con sus manos. No puede creer que esto este pasando. Pero, abatida por las excitantes sensaciones, busca de nuevo los labios de Shaoran, sin saber que hacer o como expresar. Shaoran ésta encantado con las muestras de amor inocentes que le brinda Sakura. Pero quiere más.

Dirige sus manos a las curvas de las caderas de Sakura, dando pequeños toques y buscando la intimidad de Sakura. Pero, para saber cómo reaccionará ella, decide iniciar con toques encima de su ropa interior. Sakura se estremece y habla.

-N-No, no. No estoy lista para eso.- Susurra sonrojada.- No sé qué hacer. Yo no sabría c-como hacerte sentir bien.

Shaoran no puede evitar sonreír.

-¿Tienes miedo de que yo te pida algo a cambio de esto que te hago?

-Sí.

-¿De qué no tengas el conocimiento de cómo hacerme sentir bien? Y de que si lo haces ¿No me guste?

-E-Exacto.

Shaoran besa la frente de Sakura.

-Pero en este caso, yo no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas.

-¿Eh?- Sakura no tiene tiempo para reaccionar, cuando de nuevo siente como el travieso dedo de Li se desliza por encima de su ropa interior.- ¡L-Li! ¿Q-Qué haces?

-Me haces sentir maravillas con solo ver ese rostro tuyo sonrojado por mí.- Vuelve a frotar un poco más fuerte su dedo en la zona íntima.- Si eso es lo que te preocupa. Relájate y disfruta.

-P-Pero.- Sakura ahoga sus gemidos con ambas manos al toque de él.

-Ya habrá tiempo en donde tú hagas conmigo lo que quieras. Ahora solo quiero dedicarme devotamente a tu placer. Yo no te pediré nada más.

Y dicho y hecho, Shaoran toma el rostro de Sakura envolviéndola en besos apasionados donde ella responde a toda disposición, mientras que con su mano, aun encima de sus bragas la estimula delicadamente. Sakura se entrega fielmente a cada toque que él hace. Separa ambas piernas, dando en cada muslo besos y mordiscos, la piel blanca delata las coloradas marcas que Shaoran le hace. Resbala poco a poco las comisuras de la ropa interior en cada pierna. Sakura se rehúsa un poco ante esa acción, pero es atraída por la curiosidad de que hará Shaoran.

Él continúa con lo anterior, pero ahora sin las bragas en medio. Al introducir lentamente un dedo puede sentir el calor y la humedad del interior de Sakura que lo sorprende y excita más.

-Estás, tan húmeda.- Lo dice con una voz seductora y grave estremeciendo más a Sakura al ver que ha sido descubierta y al conocer la excitación por primera vez.

Shaoran primero comienza lento, estimulando lo suficiente para no lastimarla, cuando ve que es lo suficiente húmedo, introduce otro dedo, cosa que siente Sakura inmediatamente gimiendo más fuerte y excitándolo aún más. No busca consumar el acto llegando a última base, pero si hacerla sentir bien. Lo hace una y otra vez, más rápido y rudo.

El cuerpo de Sakura no deja de moverse y de agarrar fuertemente la sabana en la cual esta acostada. Su cuerpo poco a poco se cubre de sudor y se inunda de un aroma erótico. Shaoran percibe la reacción de su novia, lo hace feliz que ella responde bien a su toque y que esa cara pérdida de placer la causa él. A pesar de eso no deja de ser cuidado con lo que hace en su intimidad, haciéndolo pasionalmente, pero con amor, mucho amor. Sakura arquea su espalda, Shaoran sabe lo que eso significa, ella en su inexperiencia, suelta sus dulces gemidos y se levanta para abrazar y encarnar sus uñas en la espalda de él, ahogando su éxtasis en su cuello. Ambos se recuestan, él encima suyo, sin decir ni una sola palabra, dejando que sus respiraciones hablen.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunta Shaoran al ver que Sakura no menciona ninguna palabra, está preocupado.- ¿Te lastimé?

Sakura toma su rostro y lo besa completamente para terminar en sus labios de nuevo, arrebatándole el aire y dejándolo sin palabras.

-Si estoy despierta, déjame soñar.- Sonríe Sakura y lo vuelve a besar apasionadamente. Shaoran se deja envolver por el beso tan ardiente de Sakura, pero la detiene un poco.

-Si continuas, no podré contenerme.- La mira profundamente con sus orbes castaños y esas cejas demandantes.- Porque me eres irresistible de la manera en que estas debajo de mí.

Sakura se sonroja.

-Tienes razón.- Baja su mirada traviesa.- ¿Luego será?- Pregunta traviesa.

-Y será mejor, pero creo que ya los hicimos esperar mucho.- Sonríe.- Vamos, te ayudo a cambiarte.

Ambos se levantan de la cama y caballerosamente Shaoran la viste, empezando con su ropa interior y después con el elegante vestido que le confeccionó Tomoyo.

-¿Estás lista?- Le toma de su mano.- Aún hay muchas sorpresas esta noche.

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué tipo de sorpresas?- Pregunta curiosa.

-Ya verás.- Le abre la puerta.- Vamos.

-0-

Todos en la fiesta disfrutan de la gran velada, por todos hablamos de los invitados incluso de los amigos de Li y Sakura así como sus padres exceptuando a Mei Ling

-Eriol ¿Dónde se supone que está Li?- Pregunta acorralando a su amigo impidiendo que vaya hacia donde está Tomoyo, Miwako y Sonomi.

-Eh, no lo sé Mei ¿Acaso me ves cara de niñera?- Se escapa del acorralamiento.- Ahorita aparece.- Y poco a poco se va desapareciendo.

-¡Eriol! ¡Vuelve aquí!- Camina atrás de él.

Tomoyo que está con ambas damas al ver a Eriol se pone contenta y lo recibe a la plática, donde ni su madre sospecha que entre ellos dos hay algo más. Cuando se ponen a platicar del tema de sus amigos, Tomoyo ve a lo lejos a su amiga acompañada de su galán.

-Mira, Eriol, ahí vienen.- Eriol dirige su mirada a ambos mientras que Tomoyo sacude su brazo para indicarles donde están. Sonomi, Miwako y Mei que estaban cerca ven el movimiento de Tomoyo y saben lo que significa. Todos están esperando que la pareja vaya para platicar pero en cambio, Shaoran camina entre la multitud sin soltar la mano de Sakura subiéndose al escenario donde estaban los músicos ambientando el lugar. Miwako ve que su hijo pide que dejen de tocar y que si le pueden prestar un micrófono. Shun y Yukito aprecian el movimiento de Li expectantes a lo que hará. Cuando la música para todos los invitados dirigen su mirada hacia el escenario.

-Shaoran, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Pregunta Sakura nerviosa al ver que todos los ven.

-¿Te dije que está era una noche de sorpresas no?- Toma el micrófono y habla decidido.- Bueno, primeramente buenas noches a todos ustedes nuestros apreciables invitados, mi familia y sobre todo las empresas que se unieron esta noche desea que la estén pasando de maravilla. Como saben, yo soy el hijo primogénito del Señor Shun. Me he atrevido a subirme aquí para anunciarles que la empresa ya no será dirigida por mí, ya que yo tengo otros planes para mi vida.

Esa afirmación sorprendió a todo el público ocasionando que crearan inmediatamente susurros entre ellos. Las personas cercanas a Shaoran están más que sorprendidos. Li dirige este discurso sin dejar de ver a su padre que esta junto a Yukito. Shun se mantiene inerte ante las acciones de su hijo.

-Así es damas y caballeros. Yo tengo una vida de escritor en mi otro hogar que es Japón y sé quién ha tenido el sueño de dirigir la empresa con liderazgo y entusiasmo, mi hermano Yukito.- Lo dice señalando a Yukito, quien un poco avergonzado saluda a las personas que le comienzan aplaudir.

-¿Eso es cierto Yuki?- Susurra Shun.

-Pensé que ya lo sabías padre.

Shun no puede evitar sonreír.

-Pero ese no es el punto de esta plática.- Shaoran, toma de la mano a Sakura.- El principal motivo es para presentarles a mi novia, Sakura Kinomoto. La mujer que me ha motivado a seguir mis sueños y no rendirme por ellos.-

Sakura se sonroja increíblemente y todos sin excepción hacen un gesto de sorpresa ante tal confesión. Algunas mujeres hacen gestos de desprecio al ver que un codiciado hombre ha sido robado y eso está más que claro con Mei Ling que parece echar fuego a lado de Eriol.

-Esta linda mujer, es con la que pienso hacer mi vida y permanecer a su lado. Espere todos los inviernos de mi vida para conocer a esa chica que me traería la luz a mis días. No será aún, pero nos casaremos en su debido momento.

Miwako, contiene sus lágrimas al ver la expresión de su hijo. Eriol no deja de sonreír y no se diga de Sonomi y Tomoyo que se encuentra grabando con su celular.

-¿A quién le estás mandando eso Tomoyo?- Pregunta Eriol.

-A Touya, no puedo esperar saber su reacción ante esto.- Ríe traviesa.- ¡Felicidades Sakura!- Grita desde lo lejos Tomoyo emocionada y todos aplauden la gran hazaña de la noche. Shaoran deja el micrófono y se dirige a Sakura que aún está apenada.

-Te amo.- Dice sin más Shaoran.

-Y yo a ti, futuro esposo.- Sonríe ampliamente Sakura.

Ambos se toman de las manos y se dan un tierno beso, cuando de repente todos aplauden de nuevo y la música comienza a sonar en el lugar.

-Eres todo un ángel.- Le susurra al oído Sakura.

-Yo soy todo lo contrario.- Ríe pícaramente.- Solo contigo.

-Que así sea siempre.

En un dulce beso, sus labios se unen armónicamente.

FIN.


End file.
